


Просто держи меня

by Diran



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Action, Drama & Romance, During Canon, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 15:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diran/pseuds/Diran
Summary: История политических и военных интриг, развернувшихся в далекой-далекой Галактике. История Оби-Вана Кеноби и Энакина Скайоукера — людей, угодивших в самый их центр. История о гранях, неверных шагах и крепкой хватке.Написано на ЗФБ-2019. Местами альтернативное развитие событий начиная с 2-го эпизода. Перемешанный порядок, новые и пропущенные сцены — пересмотр событий трилогии приквелов. Вольное обращение с персонажами Расширенной Вселенной





	Просто держи меня

**Пролог**

_— Эни… — в мягком голосе слышна боль, но он не грубеет от нее, не срывается, лишь становится тише и протяжней. — Эни…_

_Просоленные горечью слова скребутся под ребрами и не дают ни вдохнуть, ни ответить._

_— Эни… — звучит из темноты, разрывая сознание на миллионы отдельных клочков. — Эни..._

Энакин проснулся от собственного всхлипа — студеный воздух со свистом ворвался в легкие. Теперь Энакин мог кричать в ответ, мог дотянуться, спросить… но перед ним была лишь пустая комната, залитая сизым лунным светом. Жалюзи скрипели и стучали от резких порывов ветра.

Энакин провел рукой по волосам, стирая выступившую влагу, поднял с пола скомканное одеяло и захлопнул окно.

Третий раз за неделю. Третий.

**Глава 1. И упало семя**

Губы Падме сжались в тонкую линию. Она смотрела в окно, и глаза ее блуждали с одной крыши на другую.

— Оби-Ван, могу же я называть вас так?

— Конечно, сенатор.

— «Падме», пожалуйста. — Она свела брови. — Для вас обоих.

Энакин отвлекся на миг от раскуроченной дверной камеры и бросил на них заинтересованный взгляд.

— Я глубоко благодарна Совету джедаев за защиту.

— Строго говоря, мы не приставлены к вам для защиты. Энакину лишь поручено проинспектировать вашу охрану и обеспечить соблюдение протоколов безопасности.

— «Наблюдение. Корректировка...» — я читала предписания, — она склонила голову и посмотрела Оби-Вану в глаза. — И все же вы пришли сюда оба лично.

Оби-Ван не сдержал мягкой улыбки:

— Может, я и не настолько изменился, насколько мой юный…

— …сильно выросший. Между прочим, даже перерос…

— …падаван. — с нажимом вернул себе инициативу Оби-Ван, — но с нашей последней встречи прошло много времени, и…

— Мы пришли сюда, как друзья, — снова вклинился Энакин, вынимая устаревший модуль связи и заменяя его своим.

— За словом в карман не лезешь? — впервые за вечер на лице Падме промелькнула тень улыбки.

— Никогда! — пожалуй, слишком быстро ответил за ученика Оби-Ван. Последовавший тягучий выдох окончательно его выдал.

Энакин неопределенно хмыкнул, а Падме продолжила:

— Я рада. Потому что как раз собиралась обратиться скорее к другу. К обладающему джедайской мудростью другу. Я не верю в виновность Кагарди.

Оби-Ван скрестил руки на груди. Он ждал этого разговора, но так и не сумел должным образом подготовиться к нему. Кагарди — молчаливая девушка с Набу — попала под взор каждой камеры в здании Сената во время установки там бомбы, но с несвойственным ей красноречием отказывалась признавать вину.

— Понимаю вашу обеспокоенность судьбой Кагарди и готов заверить, что расследование…

— Кому, как не вам, знать, что даже если это и сделано ее руками, то виновником может быть не она.

Падме вцепилась взглядом в Оби-Вана, и он подумал, что Энакин, сам того не подозревая, оказался прав: Падме тоже выросла. Почти не изменившаяся внешне королева — сенатор нынче — всегда была решительным правителем, но прошедшие годы взрастили в ней еще больше стального упорства.

— Я бы мог расценить это как намек.

— Не стоит, потому что это не намек. Я говорю прямо, — ничуть не смутилась Падме. — Отпечатки пальцев или видеофайл говорят лишь о том, что она пронесла в здание коробку. Послушайте, мои враги в Сенате никуда не делись. Благо Республики свято для меня, и, если бы настоящий преступник был уроженцем Набу, я бы публично присоединилась к обвинениям. Но Кагарди — не террорист. Никогда им не была. Совет джедаев связан политическими условностями намного больше, чем принято считать. Все мы ими связаны. Все, чего я прошу: чтобы именно вы, Оби-Ван, занялись этим расследованием.

Оби-Вана сверлили две пары горящих жаждой справедливости глаз. А еще его жгло собственное нехорошее предчувствие — и не только в слезах Кагарди или рвении Падме было дело. Слишком легко девушка, обманувшая службу безопасности и сумевшая заложить бомбу прямо в главном зале Сената, попалась после.

— Конечно, сенатор. Падме, — поправил он себя с легким кивком головы. — Я передам эту просьбу Совету.

— Передадите просьбу?..

— Когда мастер говорит таким тоном, значит, он уже все решил, и Совет его обязательно послушает, — хитро улыбнулся Энакин. Он закончил с проверкой вывода изображения на датапад и вернул скрывающую камеру пластину на место. — Мало кто может сопротивляться его уговорам и советам.

— Но некоторые делают в этом феноменальные успехи, — пробормотал Оби-Ван. Энакин прекрасно расслышал и состроил такую гримасу, что теперь было уже почти невозможно заставить уголки губ вернуться назад и не растягивать лицо в улыбке.

* * *

Энакин старался держаться за плечом Падме, вглядываясь в царившую вокруг здания суету, хотя непослушные ноги то и дело выносили его вперед. Хотелось поболтать уже с ней, в голове роились шутки — одна милее другой. Впрочем, через секунду они начинали казаться глуповатыми, но это не пугало. Приезд Падме должен был стать ярким и цветным событием в однообразии дней в Храме. Отвлечь от тех мыслей, от которых не спасали медитации. Энакин надеялся, что будет так, искренне верил и предвкушал. Но вышло все иначе: после первых пятнадцати минут сопровождения Энакин уже был готов сбежать в библиотеку или тренировочный зал. Щебетание взволнованных голосков, наигранные объятия, липкие вздохи. Многие были так взбудоражены случившимся, что Энакин злился. Да, бомба в Сенате — серьезное событие, требующее и внеочередного общего заседания, и поиска виновных — в первую очередь, среди тех ротозеев, что проглядели взрывное устройство. Это ведь служба безопасности столицы, а не вышибалы в пригородном баре! Но теракт они все же предотвратили, виновницу нашли. В здание Сената теперь и мышь без разрешения не проскочит, к каждому сенатору приставили усиленную охрану. А вокруг все равно завеса трагических придыханий и надрывный шепот. Неужели Сенат Республики так легко выбить из колеи таким элементарным...

— Энакин! — голос Верховного Канцлера вывел из рабочего оцепенения. — Я ожидал тебя здесь встретить!

Палпатин жестом велел свой свите остановиться, раскланялся с Падме и снова улыбнулся Энакину:

— Могу я украсть тебя? Думаю, здесь сенатор Амидала в безопасности. Я готов отдать ей и свою охрану тоже, если это необходимо.

Падме мотнула головой:

— Спасибо, но, думаю, вы правы. В здании я буду в безопасности. Да и Энакин вымуштровал мое сопровождение так, что я, кажется, способна провести небольшую победоносную войну.

Палпатин подхватил Энакина под локоть, не дав задуматься над тем, что слова Падме звучали так, будто его джедайское общество успело ей надоесть, и повел по пустому коридору прочь от толпы.

— Вы не торопитесь на заседание? — уточнил Энакин, когда они ушли настолько далеко, что любой отголосок толпы стих, а в ушах отдавалось только эхо их шагов.

— У нас есть несколько минут. — Палпатин подвел его к большому окну. — Дай посмотреть на тебя. Ты быстро растешь, — рука сжала плечо по-отечески. Энакин не знал точно, как должно быть «по-отечески», но ему казалось, что именно так. Прикосновения Оби-Вана были мягче. Да и все меньше их становилось с каждым месяцем. Палпатин же охватывал плечо уверенно, широко улыбаясь при этом. — И вижу, как джедай ты вырос не меньше. Давно мы не беседовали с тобой.

— Обучение отнимает много времени, вы правы. — Энакин не знал, что еще сказать, но чувствовал, что должен — так смотрел на него Палпатин. Ожидая. Приглашая. Приятное внимание, которого Энакин не был уверен, что заслужил. Он добавил — возможно, больше для себя, чем для вежливости: — Но не больше, чем ваши заботы.

— Ты прав, — вздохнул Палпатин. — Я хотел поднять вопрос об отставке, но боюсь, в связи со случившимся Сенат меня не отпустит. Но что мы все о политике, мальчик мой, расскажи же, как ты сам? Ты выглядишь очень усталым.

Энакин сморгнул, стараясь разгладить лицо, хоть и знал, что это вряд ли поможет. Зеркало который день говорило ему то же самое, что и Канцлер, а вечера разрывали его между желанием упасть после поздней изнурительной тренировки и уснуть и желанием не касаться головой подушки больше никогда. Он очень устал от того, что несла с собой каждая вторая ночь, и старался урвать сна днем: где-нибудь на залитом ярким солнцем подоконнике библиотеки или сбыв Оби-Вану управление аэроспидером — когда он за рулем, Энакина убаюкивало, как младенца в колыбели.

Вслух Энакин, конечно, сказал другое:

— Эта бомба весь Корусант на уши поставила. Бесконечные проверки, охрана Сената…

— Увы. Я сам просил джедайский Совет об этом, всем нам сейчас так неспокойно… но неужели какие-то проблемы с сенатором Амидалой? Ее задор мешает выполнению твоих обязанностей?

— Нет-нет, — рассмеялся Энакин. — Нет. Она прилежно выполняет все предписания по безопасности. Разве что не верит в виновность леди Кагарди.

— Да, она всегда была такой, — Палпатин не отводил от Энакина взгляд, и это расслабляло плечи. А вместе с ними всю ту броню, которую он привык возводить вокруг себя по утрам. — Она очень верит своему заместителю и его людям тоже. Но, мальчик мой, кажется, тебя что-то другое гложет. — Палпатин обеспокоенно приподнял брови, и Энакин отвернулся, не выдержав. Ему нельзя было говорить о личном с человеком не из Ордена, но врать в лицо тому, кто вот так, несмотря на все свое превосходство по положению, по происхождению и мудрости, предлагает искреннюю дружбу, было слишком сложно.

— Я не должен рассказывать.

— Энакин, ну что ты. Я же Верховный Канцлер Республики, а не шпион.

— Это не касается политики, это личное.

Горячие руки легли на плечи, а голос стал ниже. В нем таилась мягкая, укоряющая даже, улыбка и беспокойство. То беспокойство, что резонировало с поселившимся в груди.

— Тем более. Я знаю тебя с тех пор, как ты помог спасти Набу — мою родную планету Набу — будучи еще совсем ребенком; я видел, как ты рос и расцветал, старался быть рядом. Я выслушаю тебя, как друг, и какие бы тайны не мучили тебя, они останутся между нами.

— Мне на дают покоя сны о матери. Не совсем сны… видения. Ей плохо. Она просит о помощи.

— Ты говорил об этом со своим учителем?

— Да, и он… он не считает это важным.

— Не считает важным? — Палпатин непонимающе моргнул. — Но это же твоя мать.

— Видения джедаев никогда не бывают однозначны. Их может посылать нам Сила, но бывает так, что она говорит не о будущем, а облекает наши страхи в более яркую форму.

— Не твои это слова, мой мальчик. Ты попросту не веришь в них.

Энакин повел плечом.

— Отчего же тебе просто не слетать на Татуин и не проверить?

— Джедай не должен поддаваться видениям. Особенно, если они связаны с близкими людьми. У джедаев и близких-то быть не должно. Нам запрещены привязанности.

— Никогда не понимал, — пожал плечами Палпатин. — Но даже если так, ты стал падаваном довольно поздно, твоя связь с матерью была сильна, это жестоко — так поступать с тобой. Неужели джедаи даже для своего Избранного не могут сделать исключение? Всего лишь один полет для спокойствия. И твоего, и их.

— Я не могу покинуть Корусант без разрешения.

Палпатин сжал одной ладонью другую, задумчиво массируя ее.

— А что… что если я дам тебе срочное поручение на Татуине? Возьмешь мой корабль — твою отлучку даже не заметят.

Энакин замер, хлопая ресницами и ртом. Выглядел он нелепейше, но взять себя в руки было выше его сил.

— Вы сделаете это для меня?

— Конечно, Энакин. Я хочу помочь, сделать хоть что-то для тебя.

— Я полечу немедленно.

— Конечно. Я предупрежу охрану ангара, чтобы тебя пустили.

Энакин кивнул — на другое прощание у него сейчас не находилось слов — и сделал несколько размашистых шагов. Замер он так же резко.

— Я не имею права оставить без охраны Падме.

— Почему же «без охраны»? Ты проверил ее людей, верно?

Энакин неопределенно качнул головой.

— И с ней все хорошо? — повторить кивок за Канцлером было уже проще. — Я обязательно присмотрю за ней, все будет в порядке, обещаю. Можешь лететь.

— Спасибо, — буквы наконец сложились в положенную благодарность. Хотя мыслями Энакин был уже за приборной панелью и ответа Палпатина не расслышал вовсе.

 

* * *

Хруст песка под ногами — Энакин уже и забыл этот жесткий, неприятный звук. Энакин старался ступать тише, и едва ли кто-то смог бы различить его шаги, но сам он каждым позвонком ощущал колючие мурашки, сопровождавшие его от дома Клигга Ларса до горбатых скал. Он не рвался на Татуин, он помнил все это — ну, ему так казалось. Но на поверку, он успел забыть. Шуршание, треск, и как во рту все слипается от вязкой слюны — горькие песчинки оказываются между твоих зубов, стоит сойти с трапа корабля, и их невозможно ни проглотить, ни сплюнуть.

Энакин не просто догадывался, куда нужно идти, он точно знал. Предчувствие вело его вперед словно светящаяся нить, и все же, когда он скользнул в низкую раскидистую палатку, он замер. Потом он еще долго не мог простить себе этого замешательства — ведь эти несколько упущенных мгновений он стоял незаметной тенью, не обнаруживая себя, не давая маме понять, что он все же пришел, лишая их обоих последних секунд.

Но очень тяжело было сказать «мама» обвисшей на веревках женщине со спутанными волосами и запекшейся в них кровью. Маме, что всегда была самой красивой женщиной Татуина. Маме, которую даже спешка Уотто не смогла бы заставить забыть об опрятности и чистом лице.

Ее пальцы дернулись, и Энакин бросился к ней. Веревки рассыпались от одного рывка, освобождая исхудавшие запястья. Мама осела на руки Энакина безвольно — в ее теле не осталось ни капли той силы, с которой она всегда жила, которой хватило бы на пятерых Избранных.

— Мама!

— Эни?.. — Энакин откинул комок волос с ее лица и подхватил под затылок. — Эни… — она посмотрела на Энакина, и тот почувствовал себя снова десятилетним мальчишкой, потому что смотрел в те же глаза, что провожали его с Квай-Гоном и просили не оборачиваться. Теперь их окружали морщины, в которые забились песчинки, прожитые без него годы и перенесенные — совсем не положенные ей! — страдания, но глаза смотрели все так же. А еще мама улыбалась. — Как ты вырос, Эни.

— Тише, мам. Сейчас я вытащу тебя отсюда, — Энакин перехватил ее удобнее, собираясь встать, но мама неуверенно подняла руку, касаясь его щеки холодными пальцами. Как касалась его перед сном, как касалась его перед новой «ты разрываешь мне ими сердце» гонкой. Только ее всегда теплые и мягкие пальцы сейчас были пыльно-сухими и холодными.

— Ты красивый, Эни, — голос обманывал время, смывал его, беря за руку и уводя туда, где песчаные бури пережидались за скучнейшими мамиными книгами, а из кухни пахло скорым обедом. — Ты смог? Все, что хотел, смог? Я горжусь тобой, малыш…

— Я уже не малыш, — пробурчал Энакин, копируя тот тон, с которым уходил от материнской ласки начиная с восьми. Тяжело было давить комок в горле, но он постарался и улыбнулся маме, готовясь ловить улыбку в ответ. Ее не было.

Как и маминых глаз — она закрыла их, роняя голову набок.

— Мама? Мама! — Энакин обхватил ее лицо ладонями, прижимаясь нос к носу, и почувствовал, что она больше не дышала, но поверить в это не мог. — Мама…

Не мог же он называть мамой мертвую женщину. Не может же мама джедая — пусть и почти джедая — мама Избранного! — так глупо умереть. Не может же мама его бросить. Оби-Ван говорил, что Энакина терзают лишь порожденные сном чудовища, он же не мог ошибаться. Как он мог так ошибаться?

Энакин опустил маму — такую легкую теперь и хрупкую маму — на пол и уперся ладонями. Лицо заливали горячие слезы. Он бормотал. Глухое «пожалуйста», сдавленное «мама» и скулящие «вернись». Он сжимал кулаки, пока его рваное дыхание из всхлипов не переросло в рык, а его «нет» не окрепло, став толчком, подкинувшим его на ноги. Он уже не малыш.

Энакин больше не таился, он решительно и резко шагнул из палатки в пустынную ледяную ночь.

 

* * *

Оби-Ван стоял, закрыв глаза и позволяя садящемуся солнцу самому рисовать на обратной стороне век узоры.

Он слышал, как Энакин влетел в коридор и как замер, заметив учителя, но поворачиваться не стал. Оба они знали, что Оби-Ван ждал здесь именно его, и что их обоих ждет серьезный разговор. Оби-Ван был готов подождать еще: он давал Энакину шанс начать — заговорить первым, объясниться и, быть может, успокоить. По правде, Оби-Ван хотел бы этого больше всего, потому что подавлять желание повесить на Энакина маячок становилось все трудней. По правде, его собственные сцепленные пальцы расслабились только тогда, когда он все же услышал эти шаги.

Энакин подарил его спине два долгих выдоха, тяжелый взгляд и молча направился к двери на противоположном конце коридора.

— Где ты был?

Оби-Ван повернулся, делая шаг в сторону Энакина. Тот остановился, но сам приближаться не стал. Он смотрел перед собой, словно мог исчезнуть и появиться сразу в вожделенной точке. Та явно находилась уже по другую сторону двери.

— На Татуине, — бросил он, не разжимая зубы.

Не то чтобы Оби-Ван не ожидал этого ответа. Не то чтобы он был к нему по-настоящему готов.

— На Татуине? Что ты там делал, позволь спросить?

На лице Энакина заходили желваки, но на этот раз он открыл рот шире, произнеся четко:

— Поручение Верховного Канцлера.

— Канцлера? Канцлер не может давать тебе никаких поручений в обход Совета, в обход учителя. А ты не имеешь права их брать.

Энакин ничего не ответил, но дернул подбородком слишком красноречиво. Он не испытывал ни отголоска вины за свой проступок и смолчал из вежливости или нежелания продолжать. Его неостановимо влекло прочь. Он хотел сбежать.

—  Ты ответственен за охрану Падме.

— Ничего ведь не случилось! — закатил глаза Энакин, вырываясь на миг из своего кокона. Выдохнув с шумом, он добавил тише: — Канцлер обещал приглядеть за ней, пока меня не будет.

Оби-Ван скрестил руки на груди. С каждым словом Энакина все становилось только хуже.

— Я твой учитель. И я должен знать обо всех твоих… похождениях. А ты — не должен отлучаться от меня без указаний, данных мной или джедайским Советом.

Энакин разглядывал стену.

— Со мной связался Фенс из лаборатории, у них есть данные по взрывному устройству. Идем, продолжим наш разговор позднее.

— Я не пойду.

— Что? — опешил Оби-Ван. Энакин был склонен к импульсивным поступкам, да Энакин состоял из них примерно на три четверти! И Энакин ненавидел признавать свои ошибки. Оби-Ван знал, что все скорее всего кончится ссорой, и раньше завтрашнего вечера, когда Энакин успокоит свой разум несколькими медитациями, они не смогут проговорить все по-настоящему. Но прямого неподчинения он совсем не ожидал.

— Я не пойду, — с вызовом повторил Энакин.

— Это не было вопросом, Энакин. Мы идем в лабораторию. И повернись, когда с тобой разговаривает учитель. Почему ты…

Энакин оказался рядом в один размашистый шаг. Его лицо, его огромные распахнутые глаза — сразу очень близко, здесь.

— Потому что у меня сегодня умерла мать! — слова Энакина опалили лицо, а мозг обожгло накатившим из ниоткуда, сбивающим с ног видением. Померкло солнце, ушла вся томительная теплота его нежно-желтых лучей, сменяясь безветренным пустынным холодом.

Меч Энакина порхал в темноте, высвечивая лишь изредка его искореженное злобой лицо и чужие силуэты. Одно за другим на землю оседали рассеченные, проколотые, изрезанные тела. Они кричали — должны были кричать, — те тени, что жались к палаткам и скале, что пытались бежать к ущелью, но Оби-Ван не слышал их. Только тихий стрекот светового меча и короткие концентрированные вдохи — влажные от слез, но выверено точные для движения.

Солнце вернулось, но спине было по-прежнему холодно. Оби-Вану было холодно. Он не мог поднять уткнувшихся в пол глаз, не мог разлепить губы, чтобы сказать… что сказать?

Энакин нависал — всеми невысказанными, бурлящими эмоциями. Оби-Ван сглотнул, все еще не в силах подобрать должных слов, и кулаки Энакина сжались. Больше Энакин ничего не сказал: развернулся на пятках да ринулся прочь.

 

* * *

— Канцлер… — Энакин остановил себя посреди кабинета, в который влетел подожженной кометой. Только встретившись взглядом с оторвавшимся от бумаг Палпатином, он понял, что стоило попросить доложить о своем визите, дождаться приглашения… или хотя бы спросить разрешения войти от порога. Стоило бы…

— Да, мой мальчик. Что случилось? — Канцлер поднялся быстрым рывком и обогнул стол. — На тебе лица нет! — И снова его руки с такой заботой сомкнулись на локтях, что Энакин не смог удержаться за последние остатки представлений о порядке и приличиях. Он подался вперед и вжался лбом в плечо. Непослушные глаза влажнели, и он зажмурился.

Уха коснулось осторожное и тихое:

— Энакин… — и он не сдержался. Из глаз снова прыснули слезы.

— Она умерла. Я не успел...

— Мне жаль. Мне так жаль, — Палпатин коснулся спины Энакина, но вместо успокоения этот жест принес только больше боли. Словно, пока все оставалось событиями Татуина, от этого можно было отстраниться, принять за очередной кошмар. А слыша сожаления сейчас — уже нет.

— Если бы я прилетел раньше. Послушался бы своих видений!.. — Ладоням стало больно от впившихся в них ногтей.

— К сожалению, иногда нас сдерживают… обстоятельства. И обязанности. Когда-нибудь у тебя их будет меньше. Ограничивающих. Сдерживающих.

Энакин не слушал — он улавливал не больше половины слов, что уверенно и сочувственно говорил Палпатин.

— И не только я! — Энакин вскинулся, давя кулаками на глаза, пытаясь затолкать всю непрошенную влагу, всю свою слабость назад, в развернувшуюся в нем черную дыру. — Если бы хоть кто-нибудь из них не струсил! Неужели она не заслужила хотя бы попытки спасти?! И они еще называли себя ее семьей! Да чем они лучше меня? Бросили ее, не выходя из собственного дома, из страха, из мелочной человеческой слабости! — Энакин развернулся, и одна из украшавших вход ваз лопнула, осыпая пол мельчайшими осколками. Резкий звон битой керамики оглушил, пробежался дрожью по спине.

Энакин отшатнулся — он ведь был в нескольких шагах, он бы не дотянулся, этот взрыв… этот толчок… Силовой толчок. Энакин прижал ладонь ко лбу, выравнивая дыхание.

— Простите.

— Ничего, все в порядке. Она не была моей любимой. — Палпатин снова оказался рядом.

— Я не должен позволять эмоциям брать верх.

— Но, Энакин, у тебя сегодня умерла мать. Такие чувства нельзя сдержать или просто отпустить. Она заслужила быть оплаканной. Твоя скорбь уместна. Не сдерживай себя.

Энакин уперся ладонями в стол. Он не знал, что ответить, и не был уверен, что вообще хочет что-то говорить. Он хотел бы уснуть, но сам не верил трепыхающейся из последних сил надежде, будто теперь его ночи станут спокойными. Потому что видения уйдут, но он своими глазами увидел то, что будет терзать его без какой-либо помощи Силы.

Пол едва уловимо дрогнул, и Энакин вскинул голову: за окном один за другим расцвели густые черно-оранжевые грибы огненных взрывов. Первый, второй, третий — они вздымали в воздух горящие алым клубы гари и осколки стекла.

Канцлер ахнул и, кажется, осел в кресло, цепляясь за подлокотники, но Энакин не повернулся: его взгляд приковало к ближайшему пожару. Дым вырывался из лопающихся от жара окон и глотал здание этаж за этажом так быстро, что зрение не успевало.

— Это лаборатория, — пробормотал Энакин, а ноги уже несли его к выходу.

— Энакин? — донеслось ему вслед. — Куда ты?

— Не сегодня! — выкрикнул он в ответ. Вряд ли Палпатин его понял, но Энакин — уже летящий по лестнице вниз быстрее сонного лифта и вскакивающий на первый попавшийся аэробайк, ломая его сигнализацию Силой, — мог ответить только это. Глухо рыкнув вместе с мотором и сорвавшись в оглушительно мерцающее месиво сбившегося кучками транспорта, он повторил: — Только не сегодня.

 

* * *

Дым окутывал здание удушливой пеленой, но Оби-Ван не чувствовал его запаха.

«Мы не смогли до конца идентифицировать символику, но…» — это последнее, что услышал Оби-Ван, прежде чем мир вокруг перевернулся. Долговязое тело Фенса отбросило тряпичной куклой, Оби-Ван врезался животом в столешницу и стек на пол. Их снова тряхнуло, и главный компьютер заискрил, задрожал. Сейчас из него — из того что осталось, когда развалились серверные стойки, — валил сизый почти до черноты дым, но он не резал глаза, не заставлял закашляться.

Оби-Ван смотрел на себя, скрючившегося на полу, со стороны и не чувствовал ни запахов, ни вкуса крови, хотя по его губам она текла. Не было и боли в явно сломанной ноге или покрывших тело ожогах. В покрывших тело, которое Оби-Ван видел и которое не ощущал...

— Здравствуй.

Оби-Ван обернулся и склонился перед учителем раньше, чем успел понять. Осознать.

— Мастер…

— Оби-Ван! — скривился Квай-Гон, поднимая Оби-Вана. — Ладно тебе.

Квай-Гон стоял перед Оби-Ваном таким, как тот его помнил, разве что сквозь него можно было увидеть занимающуюся огнем стену. Оби-Ван дернулся, разглядывая свои руки: голубовато-прозрачные, они слушались, но тактильных ощущений не было.

— Я умер?

— Нет, — качнул головой Квай-Гон, грустно оглядывая израненное тело на полу. — Пока не умер. И, надеюсь, не станешь заниматься такими глупостями сегодня.

— Но как тогда?..

— Я смог сохранить свое сознание в Силе после смерти, но все же уход за грань отделяет нас от мира живых навсегда. Со мной не так просто встретиться. А ты попал в астральный слой, потому что Сила отделила твое сознание, чтобы ты смог продержаться дольше. Ты выживешь, если тебя вовремя найдут.

Оби-Ван опустил голову.

— Ты на Корусанте, — продолжил спокойно Квай-Гон. — Тебя обязательно скоро вытащат.

— Меня тревожит не моя возможная смерть.

— А вот это очень зря. Не расстраивай меня, не желаю тебя здесь видеть еще долгие годы.

— Я помню твои уроки. Джедай должен быть готов отдать свою жизнь за другого, но должен знать ей цену. — Квай-Гон сощурился, собираясь что-то ответить, но Оби-Ван не дал: — И все же… Я имел в виду Энакина.

Настал черед Квай-Гона нахмуриться. Его лицо почти не изменилось: слегка сошлись брови и посерьезнел взгляд.

— Непростой мальчик.

— Мне все время кажется, что я не справляюсь. Что что-то важное утекает водой сквозь пальцы, и я остаюсь с пустыми мокрыми ладонями. Скажи, тогда, на Татуине, ты предвидел то, что… — Оби-Ван запнулся.

 

Квай-Гон вздохнул и избавил Оби-Вана от необходимости облекать в слова мятущиеся в голове обрывки:

— Когда я впервые почувствовал силу Скайуокера, она была похожа на горный ручей. Плещущий в разные стороны источник. Ты хочешь знать, была ли в нем тогда Тьма? Возможно. Прав ли был Совет, что не хотел брать его на обучение? Точно нет. Дело в том, что я не имел права думать, что знаю будущее лучше — и тем самым совершить выбор за Скайуокера и оставить его там. Мы оба не имели права совершить выбор за Скайуокера и оставить его там.

— Ручьи потом превращаются в порожистые реки.

— Я попросил тебя о том, чтобы ты стал его учителем, не просто так, Оби-Ван. Не потому что не верил Совету, а потому что ты можешь справиться. Ты должен справиться.

— А если ты переоценил меня? — Оби-Ван слышал слабость в своем голосе, знал, что не должен спрашивать такое, но это был честный вопрос.

— Хм. А если ты недооценил его? Смотри, — Квай-Гон развернул Оби-Вана ко входу в помещение. Завалившие его балки мягко разлетелись в стороны, и в проеме показался Энакин. Без раздумий он бросился прямо к телу учителя, Силой прибивая огонь вокруг, и опустился рядом. Отсветы пламени выхватили на его лице страх, беспокойство. Он поджал губы, как всегда, когда пытался сконцентрироваться, и осторожно выпрямил руки и ноги покрытого пылью и пеплом тела.

— Ты очень важен для него, — тихо добавил Квай-Гон, будто их могли услышать.

Энакин бережно разжал кулак Оби-Вана, доставая спрятанную датакарту — все, что Оби-Ван успел сделать в миг между взрывом и потерей сознания, это нашарить ее среди обломков оборудования и сжать. Затем Энакин подсунул руки под тело Оби-Вана и поднял над полом. Подставив колено, он перехватил ношу удобнее и легко коснулся губами шеи, прощупывая пульс.

Оби-Ван вскинул руку, щупая шею там, где только что его тронуло неровное дыхание Энакина. Он поспешил отдернуть ладонь, покосившись на Квай-Гона, но тот ничего не заметил. Он уже стоял у стенного пролома, образовавшегося на месте окна, и смотрел вдаль, на проспект, по которому неслись, переливаясь сигнальными огнями, аэробусы скорой помощи и спасательной службы.

— За этой бомбой стоит нечто большее, чем кучка фанатичных анархистов.

— Я тоже чувствую, что над Корусантом висит что-то темное.

— Не только над Корусантом.

Энакин вышел из здания лаборатории раньше, чем первая машина скорой помощи подъехала. К тому моменту, как она все же добралась до входа, Энакин был уже на полпути к Залам исцеления.

Встречала его толпа медиков, которые указали, куда положить тело, а затем попытались выпроводить Энакина прочь. С улыбкой и тоской, с разрывающимся сердцем Оби-Ван смотрел на то, как Энакин кричит на медперсонал, отталкивая их локтями, упираясь пятками в пол.

— Сейчас тебя подключат к системам жизнеобеспечения, и ты уснешь.

— И ты уйдешь, хотел ты сказать?

— Все зависит от точки зрения, Оби-Ван. Удачи.

— Удачи не существует, это лишь сложившиеся положительным образом для нас обстоятельства, и обычно нужно как следует постараться, чтобы…

— Как бы ты не называл это, оно тебе понадобится, — прервал его Квай-Гон, и его слова потонули в окружившей Оби-Вана черноте.

 

**Глава 2. Предвестники**

Среди персонала хватало обладающих Силой, но Энакин умело отводил им глаза, скользя незамеченным силуэтом вдоль стены. Дарену Аршвари так не проведешь, хоть сейчас она и возглавляла реанимационное отделение, в прошлом она сидела в джедайском Совете и ушла оттуда лишь по зову Силы, теперь отдавая всю себя целительскому делу. Так что, когда леди Аршвари величаво проплывала мимо, перебирая всем сонмом своих щупалец, Энакин попросту скрылся за шкафом пробирок, с нетерпением дожидаясь возможности проскользнуть дальше. Оби-Ван пришел в себя сегодня утром — Энакин слышал разговоры сестер исцеления, и теперь ему оставалось два дела: убрать прослушку с двери Оби-Вановской палаты и зайти внутрь.

Рядом с кроватью Оби-Вана все еще теснились капельницы с бактой, раствором Хайненгема и другими невнятного цвета жидкостями, которые, судя по объему, должны бы были политься у Оби-Вана из ушей. Но все шланги болтались без дела — самого Оби-Вана в кровати не было.

Он стоял посреди комнаты, замерев на одной ноге и подтянув вторую ступней к паху. Его разведенные в стороны руки превращали тело в идеальный скульптурный контур. Вдоль этого контура вязко текла Сила, обрисовывая, обласкивая каждый сантиметр кожи, пульсируя в такт сосредоточенному дыханию. На Оби-Ване не было туники или рубашки, и когда он начал медленно сгибать опорную ногу, опускаясь на пол, Энакин видел, как напрягаются одна за другой мышцы на его спине. На светлой коже еще оставались крупные розовые кляксы в местах ожогов, но сейчас Энакин не мог различить их краев: они расплывались, медленно обращаясь в здоровую кожу с каждым протяжным выдохом Оби-Вана. Эти выдохи гнали струи Силы по телу туда, где оно еще не восстановилось, подобно сердцу, гонящему кровь к щекам Энакина.

— Ты во мне дыру скоро просмотришь.

— Прости, — Энакин вздрогнул и уткнулся взглядом в носки своих сапог. Он косился, конечно, но это было уже чуть вежливее с его стороны. Пожалуй.

Оби-Ван поднялся и улыбнулся Энакину. Его ключица все еще была надежно и туго заклеена. Сломал все-таки.

— Иногда мне кажется, что ты таким взглядом и с того света бы достал.

— А я бы может и да. — Энакин с вызовом скрестил руки на груди, украдкой вытирая ладони о рукава.

— Ты и так почти это сделал. — Оби-Ван накинул белый халат и, подвязав его свободным узлом, поманил Энакина к себе.

Наверное, Оби-Ван предлагал отклеиться от подпираемой спиной двери, сделав пару шагов вперед. И, быть может, опуститься в предназначенное для посетителей кресло. Вряд ли он предлагал броситься к нему и сжать в объятиях, но когда его руки сомкнулись на спине Энакина в ответ, тот быстро простил себе самовольную трактовку учительского жеста.

— Ну что ты, Эни…

От щекочущего щеку халата пахло бактой. От Оби-Вана пахло бактой, дезинфектами и прогретой солнцем кожей. Он мягко взъерошил ежик волос на затылке Энакина и поправил наспех заплетенную и оттого неровную косичку.

— Энакин, при мне была датакарта.

— Ее подплавило при взрыве, — сообщил Энакин белоснежному вороту халата. — Но Ганцилиус сказал, что дело не безнадежно. Данные побились, их еще восстанавливают.

— Восстановление многому требуется, — проскрипела дверь голосом магистра Йоды, и Энакин спешно отступил от учителя. — Людям в особенности.

Он прошел в палату, нисколько не удивившись присутствию Энакина и никак его не прокомментировав, и забрался в кресло.

— Да садитесь вы.

Оби-Ван опустился на пол, вытягивая ноги, и от Энакина не ускользнула пробежавшая по его лицу тень облегчения. Сам он присел рядом.

— Что привело вас сюда?

Йода пожевал губами, разглядывая лицо Оби-Вана достаточно долго для того, чтобы тот смутился. Энакин бы точно уже захотел спрятаться. Но Оби-Ван терпеливо ждал.

— Не думаешь ты, что беспокоиться могу я? О тебе? О вас обоих?

Оби-Ван коснулся подбородком груди, признавая ошибку. Но делал он это с такой улыбкой, что от густой неловкости не осталось и следа.

— Волнует датакарта тебя. Успокою же любопытство твое. Смог Ганцилиус данные вновь в первозданном виде собрать. Взрывного устройства детали на Нортосе, что во Внешнем Кольце располагается, произведены были.

— Значит мы должны лететь! — подался вперед Энакин.

— Рвение твое чрезмерно, юный падаван.

— Лаборатория! Опера! Два здания суда! Этого мало, чтобы хотеть действовать?

— Не желание действовать должно вести тебя, — Йода воздел палец к потолку, и Энакину захотелось взвыть.

— Магистр Йода прав, Энакин. Я еще не вернул себе всех сил, и, возможно…

— Дело не в мести или моей жажде! Как вы не понимаете — уходит время! Сколько его уже прошло, пока мы ковыряли несчастный чип, сколько пройдет, пока мы долетим туда? Террористы успеют не только следы замести, а еще три теракта подготовить. Здесь не просто нужна спешка, она жизненно необходима! — Энакин вытерпел пристальный взгляд Йоды, но когда его локтя коснулся Оби-Ван, он все же осел на пятки и заговорил ровнее: — Мы не имеем права их отпускать. Я могу полететь туда.

Энакин хотел сказать и о том, что готов лететь с любым мастером-джедаем, только бы добраться поскорее, и о том, что готов сделать это в одиночку — особенно об этом. Но Оби-Ван не дал.

— Возможно, ты прав.

— Хм. Хм. Рвение падавана Скайуокера использовать можем мы. Поступим так: пусть считают все, что рыцарь Кеноби не закончил лечение свое. Аршвари поможет скрыть истину от любопытных глаз. А юный падаван на Нортос полетит, и кроме Совета другие этот полет самовольным пусть посчитают. Оставаться тебе, Оби-Ван, в тени следует. Будет так преимущество на вашей стороне.

Энакин вздохнул с таким облегчением, что скрыть это не помогла даже поспешно склоненная голова.

* * *

Оби-Ван не ругался, не злился — ну или виду не подавал, — а просто переделывал, пока не получал должный результат. Энакин бы уже не выдержал. Он, впрочем, и не выдержал: к концу второго дня лета, после очередной неровной попытки Оби-Вана, он сел перед ним и отобрал свежий бактатейп. Не то чтобы Энакин хорошо разбирался в этом, но он увидел достаточно еще тогда, в больничной палате, и в целом представлял, как зафиксировать ключицу. Раскатав красную полосу до плеча и закрепив перекрестные, он прошелся по ним кончиками пальцев, проглаживая.

Оби-Ван рассеянно кивнул — он уже начал погружаться в медитативное состояние, готовясь к очередной альчака-тренировке.

— Я должен был быть с тобой.

Оби-Ван моргнул, концентрируясь на словах Энакина.

— В лаборатории, — добавил Энакин. — Ты ведь должен мне за это высказать, и давай ты сделаешь это сейчас, пока я сам к этому готов.

— Будь ты со мной, ты мог бы пострадать не меньше моего. И нас могли бы не успеть спасти. Тот день… прости за то, что скажу сейчас... тот день стал твоим уроком. Но не только твоим. — Оби-Ван накрыл пальцы Энакина, все еще лежавшие на его ключице. Жест был таким естественным и нежным, что Энакин бездумно погладил грубоватое плетение тейпа. Оба они замерли, и каждый будто поперхнулся.

— Я проверю курс. Мы скоро прибудем. — Энакин быстро встал.

— Да. Альчака восстанавливает тело и вместе с тем чрезмерно утомляет. Если я не успею потренироваться сейчас, не успею и восстановиться до прилета.

 

* * *

Кантина у центрального — и впрочем единственного — космопорта Нортоса по мраку и пьяному галдежу походила на притоны Татуина, но своим размахом приближалась к корусантским клубам: крупный зал, целый отряд тощих официанток, заплеванные столы, прятавшиеся в бесконечных альковах, местами прикрытых плотными занавесями. Оби-Ван сидел в одном из углублений, скрыв лицо капюшоном с традиционной кайгалорианской росписью — такие были в ходу у торговцев оружием — и задумчиво раскладывал потрепанные карты в рисунок пасьянса.

Энакин не задержал на нем взгляда больше, чем на других. Он с нескрываемым любопытством обшаривал всю кантину и вцеплялся в каждое лицо, пока на него не обратили достаточно внимания. Услышав первое недовольное ворчание, Энакин добрел до барной стойки и размашисто плюхнулся на свободный стул. Сообщив даже не пытающимся изобразить улыбку мандибулам бармена, что он хочет ром и предпочел бы местный вместо ковакианской бурды, Энакин высыпал на стол вупиупии из кошеля. Хаттские монеты явно порадовали бармена, тут же стащившего одну и выставившего перед Энакином стакан бурого рома взамен.

Энакин опрокинул его в себя и, слизнув с губ кисловатые капли, взялся за второй. Этот он уже стал смаковать, полностью погружаясь в созерцание разводов на барной стойке и свою игру с золотистой рифленой монетой.

Она не заставила себя ждать. Энакин не знал, что именно ищет, и оттого вслушивался в доносящиеся до него с разных сторон обрывки фраз. Но когда к барной стойке подошла она, покачивая высокими бедрами, он сразу почувствовал напряжение: его обдало ощущением Тьмы. Он дернулся за мечом, но рука увязла в воздухе, словно в желе. Она опустилась на соседний стул, и Энакин увидел бледные тонкие пальцы, направленные в сторону его запястья. Он мог бы преодолеть захват, но ей об этом знать было незачем. Зло выдохнув, он отдернул руку, возвращаясь к своей незатейливой игре с монетками и полупустому стакану.

— Не надо дергаться, — хриплый тягучий голос из-под капюшона смеялся над Энакином. — Зачем портить веселье дракой?

Энакин перекинул монету между пальцев и накрыл ее ладонью.

— Исход нашей драки все равно был бы предрешен, так что пожалею тебя.

— Предрешен — это уж точно, — рассмеялась она, принимая от бармена свой бокал. Хоть лицо и плечи она скрыла накидкой с капюшоном и толстыми рукавами, в остальном скрытной ее было не назвать: одежда облегала тело плотно, позволяя разглядеть в прорези синевато-белую кожу. Худые длинные конечности с крупными суставами напоминали паука, но лишь в статике. В движении же, в котором она находилась с каждым вздохом, она походила на змею. Одна ее нога плавно, почти соблазнительно и агрессивно в то же время, скользила вдоль другой, пока она поворачивалась к Энакину, облокачиваясь на барную стойку. — Что же занесло в такое захолустье малыша-падавана?

Энакин презрительно повел бровью:

— Лучший ром Внешнего Кольца, а может, и Республики.

— Мало же ты рома пробовал в своей жизни, — ее алые губы сложились в усмешку.

— А тебя?

— Просто пролетала мимо, — лениво протянула она, поворачивая голову к залу. Вряд ли ей было дело до посетителей кантины, наверняка пыталась обнаружить опасность для себя.

— Пф, — хмыкнул Энакин погромче. — Скучно же ты живешь, красавица, если все твои полеты тут проходят.

— Ну не на Корусант же мне летать. Вот где скука смертная.

Энакин сделал еще глоток под ее пристальным взглядом.

— Это ты не была на гонках на нижних уровнях.

— Хм. Единственное достойное развлечение.

— Я бы раскатал тебя всухую, — фыркнул Энакин, тоже поворачиваясь к ней и горделиво взмахивая рукой. Она засмеялась в ответ, и Энакин был готов поклясться: если бы пустынные змеи смеялись, они бы делали это именно так. — Так значит ты все-таки там была, — качнулся он к ней. Она лишь пожала плечами.

— Не строй из себя величайшего разведчика, падаван. Вы в этом деле вообще не очень-то хороши.

— Мы? Я здесь не от Ордена. Я так... выпить зашел.

— Разумеется не от Ордена, у вас там совсем паршиво с порядком стало. — Она знала, клюнула на их удочку. Энакин с трудом сдержался, чтобы не выхватить меч прямо сейчас.

— Был бы здесь Орден, ты бы уже сидела в Корусантской тюрьме в силовых наручниках.

Снова смех. Пересыпающийся, грудной смех.

— Я могла бы войти в Храм джедаев и выйти оттуда незамеченной, Орден ослеп. Хоть кто-то из Ордена сделал что-то, чтобы по-настоящему предотвратить теракты на Корусанте?

Энакин сжал зубы. Он должен был продержаться еще немного, прежде чем вжать это самодовольное лицо в барную стойку. Она знала о терактах, о его прибытии сюда, а болтающегося на ее поясе светового меча — Энакин не сомневался в его цвете — хватило бы для ареста, но она могла сболтнуть что-то еще. Так что Энакин лишь отшвырнул монету прочь, не замечая, как накрывает ее ботинком подсуетившийся бармен.

— Эй, что такое, падаван? Пострадал кто-то из близких? О, сколько ярости в тебе плещется. Злости, м, — она шумно потянула носом. — Ты закипаешь.

— Не твое дело! — рыкнул Энакин, сжимая кулак.

— Как же все это смешно и глупо. Джедаи так кичатся своим демонстративным отсутствием эмоциональных привязанностей, «любовь не для отважных рыцарей Республики», но на деле вы так привязаны друг к другу... почти по-собачьи. И это делает вас последними слабаками — хуже любого наемника, что хотя бы себе не врет. — С каждым словом она оказывалась ближе, пока Энакин не увидел ее раскосые синие глаза. — Никто из вас и дня бы не продержался на Темной стороне.

Энакин медленно опустил руку к поясу, удерживая взгляд темной ассасинки на своем лице.

— До этой кантины новости еще не дошли. Откуда ты знаешь про теракты на Корусанте?

Она дернулась, понимая, что разговор окончен, за миг до того как пальцы Энакина сомкнулись бы на крае ее капюшона. Мечи загорелись одновременно: зеленый Энакина и сразу два красных световых лезвия в ее руках. Два удара, разворот — обломки барной стойки задымились под их ногами. Она управлялась обеими руками с сумасшедшей скоростью, обрушивая на Энакина целый град ударов, не заботясь о сопутствующем ущербе, наоборот — заставляя заботиться о нем Энакина, то и дело отводившего ее мечи от прыснувших во все стороны посетителей. Он спотыкался о паникующих и мечущихся, отталкивал их как можно дальше, но непростительно терял время и маневренность. Пока его меч летел наперерез правому клинку, устремленному к забившемуся под стул бармену, ее левый уже трещал возле его уха.

Энакин бы остался без него и безо всей головы, если бы треск издавал один меч. Но красные отсветы плясали по синему мечу Оби-Вана.

— Вот оно как, — процедила она. — Простите, мальчики, но тройнички — это не мое, — она выключила мечи одновременно и одним решительным нырком отступила в толпу.

Оби-Ван и Энакин бросились следом.

Когда они выбежали из кантины, она уже заводила мотор черно-алого гравицикла. Энакин протолкался к стоянке спидеров.

— Ну и сильная девица. Она считывала мой эмоциональный фон, несмотря на щиты, — процедил Энакин, запрыгивая на место пилота.

— Гхм. Энакин. Весь твой эмоциональный фон написан на твоем лице такими сочными красками, что Сила тут не нужна… А мы догоним ее на спидере?

— Ты задаешь этот вопрос мне? — уточнил Энакин, взлетая вертикально и проносясь над головами психующей толпы к зданию порта, за которым скрылся хищный черно-алый хвост.

— Действительно, — пробормотал Оби-Ван, хватаясь крепче, когда Энакин заложил крутой поворот.

Гравицикл ассасинки вильнул левее и ушел с оживленной трассы — Энакин думал, что она спешит к своему кораблю, но вместо этого она летела прочь от центра, от кипящего жизнью города к глухим необитаемым скалам.

Энакин выжимал из кряхтящей машины все, что мог, сокращая дистанцию на каждом срезанном угле. Наивная дамочка пыталась обмануть их свой петляющей траекторией, но только подыгрывала ему. Оби-Ван почти не смотрел на дорогу. Он закрыл глаза, переплетая пальцы рук.

— Мастер?..

— Скрытие в Силе очень утомило меня. Стараюсь медитировать.

— Пока я сижу за штурвалом? — хохотнул Энакин. — Это что-то новенькое в твоем доверии к моим талантам. — Он нажал на кнопку под панелью, раскатывая дополнительные ремни безопасности на пассажирском месте. — Для медитации нужны покой и ощущение защищенности, да? Я могу еще вместо приятной музыки что-нибудь напеть… Твою мать! — Энакин накренил спидер вправо, огибая тонкий едва заметный издали пик скалы и ныряя в ущелье.

Он не знал, хватило ли еще трех минут погони Оби-Вану для хоть какого-то подобия медитации, и пробурчал:

— Мы ее настигнем в районе следующего плато. Одному из нас нужно прыгнуть, другому взять управление.

Энакин открыл люк, и ветер холодом плеснул в кабину. Спуская спидер все ниже, он отсчитывал в голове мгновения.

— Удержишь? — поинтересовался он коротко, скорее как знак того, что пора.

— Негоже сомневаться в своем учителе, мой юный падаван. — Оби-Ван сдернул с себя ремни, пригнулся, принимая штурвал из рук Энакина и подставляя свое плечо. Энакин уперся в него коленом и взлетел на крышу спидера.

— Ниже. Еще!

Оби-Ван снижался плавно, насколько мог. Алые линии на вытянутом черном хвосте маячили уже совсем близко. Змея заметила их маневр, но когда она попыталась вильнуть, было поздно: Энакин уже приземлился и вцепился в надсадно гудящий репульсор. Гравицикл качнуло, а повисшего на двигателе Энакина обдало жаром, и он кувыркнулся через голову вперед, подбираясь ближе. Она оглянулась и, скривившись, попыталась сбросить Энакина с гравицикла очередным маневром. У нее бы, может, и вышло, не успей Энакин броситься вперед и сжать ее шею в захвате. Острые зубы сомкнулись на его локте, но он лишь сдавил сильнее, заставляя ее вздернуть подбородок. Он ухватился за капюшон, рассчитывая  оттянуть ее голову сильнее за волосы, но ткань легко соскользнула, обнажая крупный лысый череп. Энакин дернул капюшон на себя, натягивая его вместо волос, и стерва наконец потеряла управление. Гравицикл чиркнул днищем по камням, закружившись на месте, и оба они, сцепившись, полетели кубарем. Она хотела дотянуться до его шеи, но на этот раз ее Сила разбилась о выставленный Энакином блок.

Их разнесло ударом, и она оказалась на ногах куда быстрее. Запутавшийся в ее накидке Энакин только и успел глазами хлопнуть и заметить ее высокие сапоги возле своего лица. Откатился рывком — там, где он только что лежал, чернела прочерченная мечом полоса.

— Какой же ты надоедливый мальчишка!

Оби-Ван смог приземлиться на это же плато, возле дымящегося гравицикла. Датомирка — теперь у Энакина не осталось никаких сомнений — посмотрела на включившего меч Оби-Вана через плечо.

— И еще один. Никакого такта.

— Вы арестованы по подозрению в организации терактов на Корусанте, и я советую вам сдаться.

— Одно занудство, — процедила она, швыряя гравицикл в Оби-Вана. Тот раскрутил меч, превращая прилетевшую в него махину в крошево обломков. Энакин воспользовался тем, что она отвлеклась, и ринулся вперед. Их мечи столкнулись с треском. Удар-удар-удар. Шаг. Подшаг. Разворот. Оби-Ван оказался рядом, и вместе они уверенно теснили ее к самому краю плато — там, где скала обрывалась глубоко вниз.

— Мое ужасно скучное предложение еще в силе, — пробормотал Оби-Ван. Его ладони дрожали от напряжения, и Энакин принимал на себя все больше ударов, оставляя за учителем лишь прикрытие. Они справятся. Край совсем рядом. Да и руки ассасинки подрагивали. Она который раз пыталась отшвырнуть их Силой, но их совместные щиты держались. Лицо ее все сильней искажалось, а по носогубным складкам тек пот.

Она замерла на краю, зажимая рукой оставленную Оби-Ваном рану на правом бедре.

— Все еще слабаки? — усмехнулся Энакин. Оби-Ван нахмурился, но смолчал. А вот она глянула себе за спину и широко улыбнулась.

— Дураки уж точно.

Энакин перехватил меч крепче, услышав гул. Над пропастью взмыла фигура — с головы до пят закрытая прочными доспехами, она парила на реактивном ранце.

— Асажж! — пробасил шлем низким мужским голосом. Той не понадобилось повторять. Толкнувшись здоровой ногой, она прыгнула в его объятия. Энакин дернулся к спидеру, но незнакомец вскинул странное оружие и пальнул. Тонкий металлический штырь, вырвавшийся из дула, прорезал воздух. Энакин успел разрубить его пополам на подлете, отсекая разрывную часть, но острый кончик все же вонзился в щель обшивки. Спидер истошно замигал всеми огнями и с громким щелчком потух.

Незнакомец резко взмыл выше, унося Асажж — если это было ее настоящим именем — прочь.

Энакин уронил руку с мечом и стукнул кулаком по обшивке.

— Проклятье!

— Эна… кин… — тихий голос привел в себя словно ведро холодной воды. Энакин подорвался с места и молниеносно оказался возле Оби-Вана, успевая подхватить того.

Оби-Ван ухватился за подставленную шею, обвисая на Энакине. Теперь Энакин видел залегшие под глазами тени и влажные морщины на лбу.

— Мастер! — Энакин помог Оби-Вану сделать несколько шагов и опустил его на землю рядом с камнем, на который можно было опереться спиной. Затем притащил из спидера оставленный там плащ — оба — и укрыл ими вздрагивающего Оби-Вана.

— Спасибо, — Оби-Ван улыбнулся очень слабо.

— Она ранила тебя?

— Нет-нет. Просто… сильный соперник. А я еще не оправился, и… Нужен отдых. И транспорт. Связь… что со спидером?

— Я осмотрю. Разберусь, — заверил Энакин.

— Хорошо. Только помоги мне.

— Да, Мастер! — с готовностью откликнулся Энакин. Он не знал, что еще необходимо Оби-Вану, мысленно перебирая их куцый походный набор из спидера: все основные запасы остались на корабле в космопорту. Но стоило Оби-Вану протянуть вперед ладони, а Энакину понять, чего именно от него хотят, он стушевался. Он, конечно, обхватил холодные, ослабшие ладони, но стушевался. Он знал: после изматывающего боя, в таком изможденном состоянии джедаю могла понадобиться помощь. Совместная медитация надежнее направляла разум, не позволяя провалиться в нервный сон вместо очищающего восстанавливающего отдыха. Сколько раз Оби-Ван вот так же садился перед перевозбужденным, взмыленным и вымотанным Энакином, просто брал его за руки и мягко направлял, но никогда еще Энакин не пробовал сам…

Оби-Ван открыл рот, но вместо «в этом нет ничего сложного» или «ты справишься», которые уже звучали в мозгу Энакина, он сказал лишь:

— Пожалуйста.

Энакин тут же сжал ладони плотнее, закрывая глаза, и потянулся к сознанию учителя.

 

* * *

Ночь на Нортосе была не сильно холоднее пасмурного дня. Энакин сел рядом с дремавшим Оби-Ваном, смотря на то, как разглаживаются морщины на его лице. Он не хотел будить учителя, но в то же время слукавил бы, если бы сказал, что уселся здесь с кружкой растворимого орехового кафа совсем уж без задних мыслей.

Первыми предсказуемо проснулись ноздри Оби-Вана.

— Ты разобрался с техникой?

— Да, — Энакин сделал вид, что разглядывал появляющиеся одну за другой звезды. Но совесть у него все же была, поэтому кружку Оби-Вану он протянул. — Этот снаряд, — он показал наконечник, заточенный до бритвенной остроты, никак не пострадавший от столкновения с корпусом спидера, — должен был активировать разрывную капсулу при столкновении, но я успел ее отсечь. Так что мощный разряд только подпортил нам всю электрику на спидере. Я уже разобрался, но на перезагрузку систем уйдет еще некоторое время.

— Не видел такого оружия раньше.

— На капсуле есть маркировка. Наверное. Не могу понять язык, но ни с кем связаться я тоже не могу. Еще я упаковал накидку Асажж в гермопакет, там есть какие-то рыжие следы — не местная порода. Возможно, анализатор на корабле справится.

— Ты молодец.

— Знаю, — вскинул подбородок Энакин, закидывая в рот кусок невнятной энерго-массы, которой укомплектовывали походные наборы. Скривившись от кислоты, он потянулся к кружке и отпил прямо из рук Оби-Вана, забивая дурацкий вкус. Пальцы Оби-Вана больше не дрожали — он даже смог щелкнуть Энакина по носу — и от этого каф сразу стал в два раза вкуснее.

 

* * *

Энакин дурачился. Оби-Ван втягивал орехово-горький запах своего странного пристрастия: в приличном обществе полагалось любить свежесваренный каф, но его желудок почему-то беспричинно влюбился в растворимую бурду.

На полную перезагрузку систем по словам Энакина требовался еще час, и Оби-Ван наслаждался затишьем. Энакин сидел, запрокинув голову, уже несколько минут.

— Что ты там так разглядываешь?

— Звезды.

— Строишь звездную карту?

— Нет. Придумываю созвездия.

— Что? — непонимающе переспросил Оби-Ван.

— Ну, созвездия. Если соединить вот то красное солнце с несколькими звездами: здесь и здесь, получится символ Республики.

— Эни, эти звезды находятся даже в разных Кольцах.

— Какая разница? Суть же не в том.

— Объясни. — Оби-Ван подвинулся, приглашая Энакина сесть рядом. Тот охотно переполз ближе, прижимаясь к боку Оби-Вана и вычерчивая пальцем в небе символ Республики. В чем-то он, конечно, был прав, но Оби-Вану все еще казалось это дикостью.

— Когда звезды для тебя — лишь точки на твоем пути, камни на дороге, то, смотря на небо, ты и видишь эти дороги. Маршруты. Карты. Но… если ты родился на маленькой мало кому нужной планете, и каждый считает своим долгом напомнить тебе, что вся твоя жизнь здесь и пройдет… небо становится недосягаемым куполом. Мечтой. Я в свои девять мог собрать под с закрытыми глазами, но мне неоткуда было знать, что Каратос и Фиик разделены десятком парсеков, и один — тусклая луна, а другой — крупнейшее солнце Республики. Для меня они светили одинаково ярко и составляли центр цветка.

Энакин ухватил светлый камешек и принялся рисовать на подоле лежавшего между ними плаща.

— Вот так. Видишь? Здесь жил мелкий хатт. У него был свой под из оранжевого созвездия. Сарлакк рядом, мама спорила со мной и говорила, что больше похоже на дюбека кверху пузом, но что бы она понимала. А здесь вот жил... — на глазах Оби-Вана проступало небо Татуина, соединенное линиями в разных животных, — ...фатир. Видел эту милейшую зверюгу лишь однажды, на Татуин прилетал важный тогнат, все время при себе держал. И я верил, что все фатиры отсюда. Смешно, конечно, было потом узнать, что все точки этого созвездия — лавовые да соляные безжизненные миры, еще и не имеющие друг к другу никакого отношения. Но знаешь… даже улетев с Татуина и оказавшись под новым небом, я продолжал. Когда никто не следил, я ночами забирался на крышу Храма… — Энакин покосился на Оби-Вана и с вызовом дернул уголком губы: — не смотри так, это очень просто. И никакого риска!

— Кроме риска сверзнуться и разбить голову о каменные ступени перед входом, перепугав всех по утру видом своих вытекших мозгов…

— Тебя послушать, так там и вытекать было нечему, — фыркнул Энакин, стирая белые полосы с темной ткани.

— А еще можно было быть пойманным магистром Йодой, например. Или Мейсом.

— Это и правда было бы страшно. Но я как-то не думал тогда, — скорчил серьезную мину Энакин. Правда через мгновение его лицо снова стало задумчиво-мечтательным. — Но мне было тоскливо без привычного дома. Я хотел, чтобы Храм мне его заменил, но… но мне нужны были хотя бы созвездия! Смотри! Йода там, кстати, есть!

Оби-Ван рассмеялся, смотря на длинные уши гранд-мастера, венчающиеся двумя солнцами откуда-то из Среднего Кольца.

Энакин продолжил рисовать, но уже молча. Его рисунки все меньше походили на корусантское небо и все больше на бездумные полосы.

— Я хотел спросить.

— Всегда готов ответить.

— Джедаям не положено любить.

Оби-Ван напрягся. Этот разговор происходил всегда. С любым падаваном. У любого учителя. У него был, он уверен, что у Квай-Гона наверняка был. Он, чего греха таить, подумывал, что даже Йода когда-то наверняка пришел с этим вопросом к своему учителю, хоть это и не укладывалось в голове. Но Оби-Ван оказался совсем не готов. Он даже думать не хотел о том, что Энакин успел влюбиться в какую-нибудь корусантскую девчонку. Ему была неприятна сама мысль и казалось, что вдруг чудо случится — и они как-то пройдут мимо этого.

— Кодекс строг в этом отношении.

— Да, и много раз я слышал о том, что любовь ведет к Темной стороне. Сильные чувства ведут к Темной стороне.

— Хорошо, что ты об этом помнишь.

— Но когда я говорил с Асажж, она обронила фразу, что не дает мне покоя.

Оби-Ван выгнул бровь. Разговор повернул в не самое ожидаемое русло.

— Она сказала, что чувства и привязанности — помеха для Темной стороны, джедайская слабость.

— Вот как? Возможно, она имела в виду то, что будучи взвинченным, ты теряешь контроль над Силой, любой: светлой ли, темной…

— Нет. — Энакин поднял голову и посмотрел Оби-Вану прямо в глаза. — Я говорю о любви. И она имела в виду не потерю концентрации. Если любовь мешает связи с Темной стороной, то почему джедаи избегают ее? Может, это, наоборот, наша сила? Наш ответ ситхской ярости?

Ситх. Это все-таки прозвучало. Оби-Ван не слышал этого слова с похорон Квай-Гона и до сегодняшнего дня в нем теплилась надежда, что больше и не услышит. Не произнесет сам. Надежда умерла в кантине, когда он почувствовал ту концентрированную Тьму, которой Асажж питала свои мечи.

— Энакин. — Оби-Ван попробовал найти достойный ответ, но получалось плохо. Он мог бы сказать, что Асажж обыкновенная лгунья, как любой темный, но это было бы уходом от ответа, а не им самим. Потому что… потому что Оби-Ван сам сильно смутился этим знанием. Ситхи эгоистичны, и им не могло быть ведомо чувство любви, настоящей любви, которая рождала внутри тебя тепло от одного взгляда на любимого человека. — Дело не в самой любви. А в том, что она влечет за собой. Ревность. Страх. Месть — в случаях, о которых мы предпочитаем не думать, любя.

— Джедай умеет убивать, у джедая есть меч, но это не значит, что джедай — убийца. Почему же мы отвергаем любовь? Ведь, если сама по себе она светла… — Энакин облизнул губы, даже не думая отводить взгляд, — ...а страшны лишь другие эмоции, то это попросту слабость! Страх не совладать с собой! Это совсем не по-джедайски.

— Дело не в страхе. Джедай должен быть всегда готов покинуть любую планету и направиться туда, куда ведет его долг…

— Конечно! Я прекрасно понимаю, что джедай не может позволить себе привычную многим семью с супругом и требующими внимания детьми, ему придется совершить выбор между одним долгом и другим, но ведь не все хотят от любви этого. — Он сглотнул, сжимая камешек до треска, но продолжил: — Любовь бывает и другой. И если ты хочешь не дома за высоким забором от любимого человека, а… просто… ну… другого, если любовь не встанет между тобой и долгом, то остается вопрос только силы. Нужно быть достаточно сильными, чтобы верить в себя, друг в друга и не поддаться другим искушениям. Так же, как не поддаваться искушению убить врага или что-то еще в этом духе, — Энакин говорил и говорил, и с каждым его словом Оби-Ван терялся.

Лучше бы дело было в девочке. Не осталось в голове заученных ответов. Не осталось тех, что приходили в голову поначалу: Энакин разбивал их один за другим, заставляя внутренний голос Оби-Вана вторить его словам вместо того, чтобы дать положенный, заученный отпор.

Оби-Ван смотрел в горящие глаза Энакина, в которых отражались звезды Нортоса, и не мог ни отвести взгляда, ни дать ответа. Энакину. Себе.

Когда Энакин замолк, чтобы набрать в грудь воздуха, который вышел весь вместе с потоком слов, а неловкая тишина стала давить на плечи, Оби-Ван ответил. Не как учитель или джедай, а честно, как требовало его взбаламученное сознание:

— Энакин, я вырос в Храме джедаев. И не было у меня других воспитателей, другого мира. У тебя все иначе. Может, тебе кажутся неважными несколько лет, что различают нас, и для тебя они лишь ненавистный песок, но они значат намного больше. Ты знаешь то, чего не знаю я. Это не благо и не проклятье, просто ты знаешь другое — то, чего мне познать не дали.

— Обучение джедая никогда не подходит к концу, — ответил Энакин так настойчиво, что эта настойчивость испугала и его самого. Он поспешно отвернулся. — Думаю, электроника перезагрузилась.

— Да. Нам стоит вернуться на корабль и связаться с Советом. Появление ситха дает ответы и еще больше вопросов.

**Глава 3. Новые вопросы**

— Хм, — Йода склонил голову на бок. — В явлении ситха уверены вы?

— Никаких сомнений, — кивнул Оби-Ван.

— Что еще вам удалось узнать? — Мейс глядел прямо в передатчик, и даже при барахлящем качестве изображения чувствовалась его сильная обеспокоенность.

— Меньше, чем хотелось бы…

В комнату связи влетел Энакин.

— Ой, я мешаю?

— Конечно же нет, иди сюда. — Оби-Ван указал на кресло возле себя в поле зрения голо-камеры.

— Магистры, — Энакин быстро кивнул и протянул Оби-Вану датапад с отчетами. — Анализатор нашел в песке на ткани кобальт и маргавиц. Их используют для производства вспомогательных чипов в дроидах. Еще в нем присутствуют фрагменты чешуи — похоже, что песок с планеты, где обитают чешуйчатокрылые. Нужен анализ ДНК. С маркировкой на взрывной капсуле тоже неясно: бортовой компьютер не знает этого языка. Я связался с нашим архивом, но все, что они смогли понять — язык вазарийской группы.

Йода перехватил клюку, кладя на нее подбородок и закрывая глаза.

— Неспокойно на Корусанте нынче. Речь об отставке Канцлер Верховный завел, но отказал Сенат ему. Многого и от джедаев долг требует, но мало нас.

— Более юные падаваны могли бы помочь с охраной Корусанта. — Энакин любил такие идеи. Особенно любил, конечно, пока сам был слишком мал для важных заданий, но продолжал при первой возможности предлагать подобное и теперь. Из падаванской солидарности, не иначе.

Мейс ответил абсолютно серьезно:

— Они уже и так заняты этим. Проблема в том, что и их не становится больше.

— Клубится Тьма вокруг взора моего. Вокруг Ордена клубится. Угасает в Республике Сила или скрывается от нас Тьмой.

Внутри Оби-Вана все вздрогнуло. Голос сам понизился до шепота — их некому было подслушать, но произнести свое предположение в полную силу голоса он не мог:

— Дети?

Йода болезненно свел брови.

— Хм. Хм. Редеют юнлингов ряды.

Оби-Ван отложил датапад и потер виски. Сила всегда оставалась константой в некотором роде, и год от года прибывали на Корусант дети, из которых вырастали падаваны. Не все становились рыцарями, но огромные корпуса обслуживания требовали умеющих обращаться с Силой медиков, ученых… Последние несколько лет детей становилось меньше. Незначительно поначалу, но раз Йода заговорил об этом, вряд ли дело было в статистической погрешности.

— Сила не могла отвернуться от нас, — пробормотал Оби-Ван, все еще не в состоянии поднять голову и продолжить разговор как подобает. Энакин тоже притих.

— Вздор! — распахнул глаза Йода. — Расселись рыцари-джедаи и подобно торговкам рыночным причитают. Стыдно Кеноби и Винду должно стать! Хм! — он стукнул клюкой об пол и ткнул рукой в Оби-Вана и Энакина. — Дело ваше важности огромной, и завершить его должно.

— Конечно, магистр, — прокашлялся Оби-Ван. — В соседней системе у меня есть старый друг. Неплохой информатор, мастер в оружейном деле. А что касается анализа ДНК… знаю, на Корусанте не так много лабораторного оборудования успели восстановить, но хороший специалист и на медицинском анализаторе сможет разобраться. Вы могли бы попросить леди Аршвари…

— Хм! Сам попросить можешь ты.

Оби-Ван непонимающе уставился на магистров.

— Здесь она, — добавил Йода, и Оби-Ван был готов поклясться, что происходящее веселит его. — Пригласили мы ее, когда сигнал ваш получили.

Аршвари появилась в кадре, сменяя уступившего ей место Винду.

— Скайуокер подробно описал случившееся с вами на миссии, когда отправлял сигнал Совету, — пробасила она, строго глядя на Оби-Вана поверх изогнутых очков.  

Энакин старательно изучал экран датапада. В седьмой раз и очень внимательно. Оби-Ван не выдержал и рассмеялся.

— Я следовал всем вашим указаниям. Мое восстановление идет полным ходом.

— Разумеется. Но вашего вклада, Кеноби, в этом нет. Вам не повредят еще несколько капельниц. Я вышлю рецепт и инструкцию… Скайуокеру вышлю, — она поправила левой верхней рукой очки. — Что касается ДНК — без физического образца будет непросто. Прогоните через бортовой анализатор на все возможные тесты: мне нужны химический состав, спектральный анализ и структура послойно. Хорошие снимки. Все, что сможете выжать.

— Конечно! — серьезно кивнул Оби-Ван. — Это займет приличное время и потребует изрядной усидчивости, но я уверен, что мой падаван легко справится с этими часами над анализатором, — он размашисто хлопнул Энакина по плечу. — Мне ведь так необходим отдых сейчас. Так что приступлю к нему немедленно.

Энакин выдавил кислую улыбочку, а вот Оби-Ван ответил ему широкой и искренней.

* * *

Глаза болели от бегущих по экрану строк, и Энакин выключил монитор. Все, хватит на сегодня. Отправив Аршвари первую порцию данных из тех, что удалось выявить за день, Энакин откинулся в кресле, разминая затекшую шею. Взгляд его бесцельно скользил по кабине, пытаясь отдохнуть, пока он не заметил мигание датапада. Сообщение?

Оказалось от Палпатина. Он не знал, где сейчас Энакин, и не мог выйти на полноценную связь, но послать сообщение в Энакиново хранилище мог всегда.

Энакин ткнул в экран.

— Здравствуй. Не знаю доброго утра желать тебе или вечера. — Канцлер выглядел уставшим. Сообщение он записывал не в официальной обстановке, а из личного кабинета, уже готовясь отойти ко сну. — Надеюсь, что ты примешь его в добром здравии. Не смею осуждать джедайские порядки, но они весьма жестоки по отношению к такому старому человеку, как я: мне не позволительно узнать, где сейчас мой добрый друг, жив ли он и каковы его успехи. Хотя… не слушай мое ворчание, уверен, ты прекрасно справляешься. — Энакин улегся на стол, продолжая слушать с закрытыми глазами. — Надеюсь, ваше расследование вскоре завершится. Совет джедаев уже разрешил сенатору Амидале видеться с леди Кагарди, но та все еще под арестом и… ты лучше меня знаешь о настойчивости и несдержанности Падме. Она была бы рада увидеть тебя с хорошими новостями. И я, конечно, тоже. Мне было бы куда спокойней, будь ты рядом. Джедаи обеспечивают охрану Сената, служба безопасности на высоте, но знаешь… всегда хочется, чтобы рядом был тот, на кого я мог бы положиться, кто не вмешан в политические дела. Я так долго занимаю пост Верховного Канцлера, но Сенат не хочет даже слушать о моей отставке сейчас, пока не завершилось расследование и террористы не наказаны, — голос Палпатина усыплял. Не так, как убаюкивали колыбельные из детства, что мягкой рукой закрывали глаза, и не как размеренный полет. От этого голоса сон прилипал к мозгу пленкой, похожей на вязкое машинное масло, не позволяя открыть глаза и хотя бы остановить запись. — Впрочем, всегда есть и те, кто… уф… обеспокоен моей властью, кто считает ее чрезмерной и кто хотел бы занять мое место. Мне кажется, что моя жизнь может быть в опасности. Ведь в тот самый день я должен был быть в центральном суде и только счастливое стечение обстоятельств спасло меня...

 

_Снова боль. Теперь не холодная. Никто не кричит, не зовет на помощь. Есть только боль — его боль. Она затапливает черной водою все вокруг, и вместе с тем она принадлежит только ему. Она в нем. Она — это он. И он — это она. Он нестерпимо хочет пить, но удушливая жижа не дает напиться, она похожа на шершавые камни во рту. На коже. Он дышит ею вместо кислорода, она бежит по венам вместо крови. Она наполняет его и выталкивает все остальное. Он хотел бы испытывать физическую боль, чтобы не чувствовать, как наизнанку выворачивают душу. Он готов отрубить себе руку, хотя вернее будет голову, но он не ощущает своего тела, потому что отчаяние вонзает острые иглы прямо в сознание. Он смотрит на черную гладь озера и чувствует шевеление под поверхностью — огромный спрут неторопливо шевелит там своими щупальцами, шевеление отдается в груди, и кажется вот-вот вырвется на поверхность. Но нет. Нет монстра под водой. Вернее есть — и он сам этот монстр. В нем больше нет ничего, кроме ненасытной скручивающей тоски и ничем негасимой жажды. Он хочет рыдать, сдаться, только бы прекратилось, но лишь дрожит — ему не позволяют лить слезы и бросать белый флаг, потому что нельзя сбежать от того, что стало тобой. Там, где раньше гнездились теплые чувства и горячие желания, теперь пустота. Он смотрит вокруг, тянет руки… щупальца… тянется весь… но видит лишь осыпающиеся тени вместо людей, вместо мира — вместо его мира. Все вокруг осыпается под его взглядом, и он знает, что именно из-за него. Теперь никто уже не слышит его зов. Теперь уже никто не приходит на его мольбу. К чему прикоснешься — пыль. Что полюбишь — прах._

 

Энакин закричал. Он дернулся, и громкий удар давно потухшего датапада об пол вернул его в реальность. Проклятье.

Энакин потер лицо руками и попытался вернуться к работе, но строчки плясали перед глазами, а руки, от которых требовалось аккуратное размещение объектов под лучами анализатора, вовсе не слушались. Немели суставы. Раздраженно тряхнув кистями, Энакин поднялся и вышел из лабораторной кабины.

Его еще колотило температурным ознобом. От кошмара, от глупого детского кошмара. Но, как он ни мотал головой, ни тер виски и ни злился на себя, сжимая зубы, за эту слабость, ему казалось, что за ним по пятам след-в-след ступает удушливое и липкое одиночество. Оно голодным сандо следило из темных щелей, таилось за каждым углом. От него сводило скулы. Энакин знал, что не один: С-3PO общался с бортовым компьютером, пока тот выкачивал доступные языковые базы с планет, мимо которых пролетал их корабль, и сравнивал с маркировкой стрелы. R2-D2 дразнил друга. Энакин видел лишь их изображения на экранах безопасности, звука не было, но он не сомневался: слишком нервно С-3PO махал руками. Энакин не стал идти к ним. Их разговору явно не требовался лишний гуманоидный интерфейс.

Еще был Оби-Ван: он спал прямо за этой дверью, куда Энакина ноги сами принесли. Их разделял лишь тонкий слой металла, но Энакину и этого казалось много. Он решительно — если бегство может быть решительным — вошел внутрь, прячась от гонящегося за ним страха. Оказавшись внутри, Энакин рывком захлопнул дверь, подгоняя ее Силой, отрезая шлейф кошмара от себя.

Оби-Ван лежал возле иллюминатора.

— Мастер?

Тот предсказуемо не ответил. Энакин кусал губу изнутри: он не должен. Не должен. Не должен. Не должен, но все же оказался рядом и схватился за расслабленный локоть Оби-Вана. Тот распахнул глаза.

— Капельницу? — вырвалось у Энакина первое пришедшее в голову.

Оби-Ван моргнул и сел повыше.

— И тебе доброго утра.

Энакин постарался сделать свое лицо максимально невыразительным.

— Ладно, давай, — пробормотал Оби-Ван, закатывая рукав. Энакин уже приноровился и всадил иглу точно в вену. Посмотрев на то, как бесцветный раствор потек по шлангу, Оби-Ван добавил: — Хотя я предпочитаю каф после пробуждения. Или чай на худой конец с сэндвичем.

Энакин присел рядом, делая вид, что прощупывает руку, проверяя ток раствора. Он методично вел пальцем по вене, снова съезжал вниз, но вместо руки Оби-Вана перед глазами стояло белесое марево, размывающее мир вокруг.

— Эй! — Оби-Ван снял пальцы Энакина со своего предплечья и переплел их со своими. — Энакин!

Плечи вздрогнули, взгляд сфокусировался, и Энакин подумал, что сейчас самый подходящий момент для того, чтобы выбежать прочь.

— Смотри, — Оби-Ван показал подбородком на иллюминатор. — Сарлакк. Это ведь его язык?

Энакин перевел взгляд за окно, где мимо них проносилась туманность Шиитри с ее ярким стволом звездного газа.

— Вблизи и правда вылитый дюбек, — ответил он.

 

* * *

— Камино, — пробулькал Декс. — Этот металл, не помню, как по-вашему назвать-то, только на Камино его добывают.

Оби-Ван постучал наконечником о столешницу.

— Координаты дашь?

Декс почесал в затылке.

— Это вряд ли. Я по всей Галактике мотался, запоминать мне все это, что ли… пусть навигаторы да бортовые компьютеры свою память забивают. Тем более, когда речь о Диком Пространстве… Мое дело — прочность, плавкость, как оно по цели жахнет, знаешь же.

Оби-Ван припрятал обломки разрывной стрелы в поясную сумку и глянул на улицу: Энакин все еще торговался с владельцем заправочной станции. Денег-то у них хватало, статус свой они на этой планете не скрывали, но если Оби-Вану после долгого перелета первым делом хотелось размять ноги, то Энакину в первую очередь требовалось дать волю своему языку. Так что он нашел самого сварливого работника и спорил теперь увлеченно, вдохновенно, не думая применять управление разумом. Ему нужен был процесс, а не результат.

— Ну ты меня обидеть решил, что ли? Совсем не ешь!

— Прости, друг, — Оби-Ван вонзил вилку в мясо. Он и предположить не мог, что карьера контрабандиста может довести кого-то до места шеф-повара, и не только в качестве прикрытия. У Декса похоже был талант. — Ты не думал перебраться на Корусант? Открыл бы забегаловку. Твоя стряпня пользовалась бы спросом. Это очень вкусно.

— Ты еще дробленым чаббаргом посыпь — отвал башки будет! — Декс перегнулся через стол и попытался посыпать блюдо мелкими орешками, но опрокинул всю тарелку Оби-Вану на плащ. — Ах ты ж, двартхепный растяпа! Муреглавый идиот, — заворчал Декс так раскатисто и грозно, что Оби-Вану захотелось вжать голову, словно это его отругали сейчас.

Набрав полотенец из-за барной стойки, Декс подковылял к столику Оби-Вана снова и принялся стирать лужи подливки с ткани.

— Извини дурака, три раза меня об ворлочий хребет, — его бормотание становилось все более невнятным, пока Оби-Ван не расслышал в нем довольно четкое, хоть и тихое, искаженное фальшивыми причитаниями: — За вами следят. Опасный человек. Опасный враг. Его родной язык на разрывной капсуле.  

— Ничего страшного, — неловко улыбнулся Оби-Ван. — Все в порядке, это не то, что испугает джедая, — нарочито шутливым голосом добавил он, наклоняясь ближе к Дексу и присоединяясь к втиранию мясного соуса в плащ.

— Много закупал у меня товара. Хороший боец. Из тех охотников за головами, кому джедай по зубам, поверь мне. Недавно большой заказ сделал. Если выплатит долг, денег и на корусантскую забегаловку хватит. — Он притих, а затем выпрямился и, уперев в бока широкие ладони, повертел головой: — Неловко вышло с этим заказом, ох неловко.

— Собери нам чего-нибудь с собой, пообещай, что я вскоре смогу наслаждаться твоими блюдами на Корусанте, — весомо протянул Оби-Ван, — и будем квиты.

 

* * *

— Ее нет! Ни в навигационных инструкциях бортового компьютера, ни в архиве — ее просто нет. Ты вообще уверен в этом своем Дексе? — пылко возмущался Энакин.

— Какой кошмар, — вздохнул Оби-Ван. — Ты, конечно, много дел в своей жизни натворил: меч свой недостаточно бережешь, та история с учебником магистра Йоды, что сам на дне скважины оказался... но чтобы целую планету потерять!

— Сейчас я свяжусь с Советом, и тебе придется самому объяснять, как же ты меня такого непутевого вырастил, — мрачно пробубнил Энакин, настраивая связь.

— И откуда столько жестокости в твоей юной душе? — еще тяжелее вздохнул Оби-Ван. — Неужели тебя не смягчит даже это? — Он поставил на стол контейнер с супом.   

— Это такой способ заткнуть меня, чтобы не мешал вашей светской… советской… тьфу, вашей беседе с магистрами, да? — вопреки словам Энакин набросился на еду, и Оби-Ван уже с трудом сдерживал ухмылку.

— Мой коварный план раскрыт, теряю хватку.

— Пф, — фыркнул Энакин в контейнер. — Я джедай, меня не проведешь вашими планами, хо-хо… — он замолчал, прожевывая кусок попавшегося корешка.

Связь меж тем установилась, и в кресле напротив замерцала синим светом фигура Мейса. Он обошелся одним коротким кивком вместо приветствия и сразу перешел к делу:

— Ваш запрос поставил нас в тупик. Архивы не знают ничего о Камино.

— Расскажите нам то, чего мы не знаем, — тихо пробулькал Энакин. Оби-Вану порадоваться бы, что отсадил болтуна за стол в углу, вне поля зрения голо-камеры, но, кажется, Энакин наоборот решил воспользоваться этим.

— Обычно я не сторонник общения с контрабандистами, — продолжил Мейс, — но на этот раз не могу не признать: нам на руку его деятельность.

— Уже почти бывшая, — невзначай сказал Оби-Ван.

Мейс только губы поджал и продолжил:

— За ним велась слежка, еще во времена твоего падаванства. За пределы Внешнего Кольца он выбирался лишь однажды. Судя по оставшимся трекам слежки, он мотался южнее Лабиринта Риши и намотал порядка семидесяти тысяч световых лет от Центра Галактики.

Мейс развел в стороны пальцы, растягивая между ними проекцию звездной карты.

— Вот подходящая система, но в ней нет планеты Камино, хотя данные на все планеты системы у нас есть.

— Не могли данные пропасть из архива?

— Данные не пропадают. Их удаляют.

Оби-Ван откинулся в кресле, потирая ладонью подбородок. Предельно серьезный тон Мейса заставил даже Энакина отставить контейнер и прислушаться.

— Сегодня у юнлингов была интересная задача. Магистр Йода попросил их рассчитать гравитационную схему этой системы.

— Астрофизика бывает полезней полевой разведки? — Оби-Ван не удержался и бросил быстрый взгляд в угол. Энакин закатил глаза, но быстро вернулся в свою напряженную позу.

Мейс указал пальцем на пустоту:

— Не хватает пятой планеты вот здесь. Средний размер, высокая плотность.

— Что ж, нам стоит полететь туда.

— Нет. Туда полетит гранд-мастер Йода.

— При всем уважении к решениям Совета, я уже вполне готов…

— Я обречен слушать эту фразу бесконечно. От Квай-Гона, тебя, твоего ученика. Каким уроком вы передаете ее своим падаванам? Самым первым? Вместе с ученической клятвой? Я знаю, что твоя физическая форма уже позволяет выполнять боевые и разведывательные миссии. — Мейс схлопнул карту ладонями. — И Совет не собирается этим пренебрегать. Вы не полетите искать Камино, потому что Джеонозис сейчас ближе к вам.

— Джеонозис?

— Аршвари закончила исследование чешуи. Это фрагменты крыльев джеонозийцев. Остальной состав песка эту теорию подтверждает. И еще кое-что… пусть Скайуокер покинет комнату связи.

Энакин округлил глаза, жестами изобразив немой вопрос «откуда?». Оби-Ван указал рукой на дверь:

— Пожалуйста, Энакин, оставь нас. Просмотри все имеющиеся о Джеонозисе данные, мы должны быть готовы к высадке на, если не ошибаюсь, пустынную планету.

— Я к такому с детства готов, — ровно откликнулся Энакин. Затем он предсказуемо нахмурился и, поведя плечом — «конечно, разумеется, уже ухожу», — вышел.

Мейс заговорил тише, вынуждая Оби-Вана наклониться вперед:

— Некоторые члены Совета полагают, что за терактами может стоять граф Дуку.

Оби-Ван опустил голову, сплетая пальцы в тугой замок. Он не был близок с Дуку, но знал, что Квай-Гон много значил для них обоих. Только Оби-Ван после похорон учителя снова и снова клялся себе быть достойным джедаем, бережно ступая по проложенному учителем пути, не роняя ни своей чести, ни его, а Дуку… Дуку ушел из Ордена. Он обвинял Орден в этой смерти, и Оби-Вану было невыносимо больно слышать его злые выпады, ведь единственным джедаем, виновным в смерти Квай-Гона, был именно он.

Пережатые пальцы ныли.

Каким жалким он чувствовал себя, когда решился заговорить с Дуку, когда изо рта прыснули беспорядочные извинения. Много хуже было то, как Дуку рассмеялся ему в лицо. «Мальчишка, не думай о себе слишком много. Твоей вины в смерти Квай-Гона не так уж много. Не погибни он на Набу, погиб бы на другой планете, исполняя очередной каприз Сената, который давно стоит ногой на горле Ордена».

Их дороги разошлись, не успев пересечься, и Оби-Ван никогда больше не интересовался судьбой Дуку. Слышал, что тот вернулся на Серенно, принял положенный по рождению титул и вроде вовсе отошел от большой политики. Пока полтора года назад не вышел из тени своего богатства, чтобы выступить с резкой критикой Республики и Ордена.

— Совет придерживался мнения, что он политический идеалист, надеющийся получить кроме богатства еще и власть, а не убийца.

— Я до сих пор надеюсь на это, но вы должны быть готовы и к другому развитию событий.

Оби-Ван разжал пальцы и положил расправленные ладони на колени, вдыхая глубже.

— Мы отправимся на Джеонозис немедленно.

— Да пребудет с вами Сила.

 

**Глава 4. Первый бой**

Высокие шпили джеонозийских ульев выглядели безжизненными в жаркий до дрожащего воздуха полдень, но Оби-Ван продолжал вглядываться в долину, то увеличивая, то уменьшая изображение, поступавшее с выпущенных вверх камер. Энакин вел корабль поодаль от поселения, укрываясь за скалистыми нагромождениями песчаника, позволяя простроить точную со всех сторон проекцию.

— Наш план? — поинтересовался он.

— Терпение, падаван.

— То есть плана нет, — фыркнул Энакин.

— Это неверный вывод. Видишь, здесь воздух дрожит сильнее — температура еще выше, из отверстий в земле идет горячий воздух. Ты проникнешь туда, а я…

Оби-Ван оторвался от проекции и посмотрел на Энакина. Тот не успел спрятать довольную улыбку.

— И когда я перестану покупаться?.. Возьми севернее.

— Боюсь, ответ тебе не понравится, — усмехнулся Энакин, корректируя курс.

— Думаю, ты сможешь зайти здесь, — Оби-Ван вернулся к карте и нанес зеленым маячком отметку. — И корабль можно спрятать за скалой. Только меня высади раньше, где-то… — Оби-Ван почесал задумчиво подбородок. — Тут.

— Ты не сойдешь с корабля, не объяснив зачем.

Оби-Ван нахмурился.

— Неуместные шутки.

Энакин замолчал, послушно направляя корабль к указанному месту, и раздражение на заносчивость Энакина сменилось раздражением на себя за грубость. Оби-Ван с трудом улавливал границу между их пикировками, забавлявшими и гревшими его, и той наглостью, за которую стоило одергивать. Теперь кабину заполнила давящая тишина, и в ней, к удивлению Оби-Вана, сконцентрироваться на деле становилось только сложней.

Когда малый боковой трап упал на ярко-оранжевый песок, Энакин обрисовал жестом низ лица.

— Прикройся от песка. Я подниму много при взлете.

— Энакин, мы должны доверять друг другу.

— Вот именно! — сверкнул глазами тот и поспешно отвернулся.

— Мы разделяемся потому, что я не могу оказаться в двух местах одновременно. Твое задание ничуть не менее значимо, чем мое. Я посылаю тебя туда именно потому, что доверяю тебе.

— Дело не в этом, — Энакин повернулся и посмотрел на Оби-Вана очень въедливым и долгим взглядом, как смотрят на непонимающих детей, в ожидании, что до них дойдет наконец.

Оби-Ван сглотнул, пытаясь усмехнуться, хотя выходило не очень:

— То есть ты мне не доверяешь? Думаешь, не справлюсь без тебя, так? Ну, Эни, меня вообще-то джедаи учили, и сам я вроде с утра еще был джедаем, кое-что я умею все-таки и…

Энакин продолжал смотреть.

— Дело в том, — облизнул моментально сохнущие в джеонозийской атмосфере губы Оби-Ван, — что нам необходимо разделиться. Я боюсь, что здесь могут справиться лишь два… джедая, — последнее слово он выделил особо. — Вернее я надеюсь, что нас двоих хватит. Я не знаю, кто из нас подвергнется большей опасности, и какой из путей даст ответы на наши вопросы. И то, каким путем иду я… просто я должен пойти. Это часть моего пути в более глобальном смысле слова, в том смысле, что…

— Что тебе это нужно?

— Да.

Оби-Ван совсем не ожидал, но Энакина устроил этот ответ.

— Я настроил наши комлинки на связь напрямую через корабль, чтобы была возможность подать сигнал Совету даже с поверхности планеты. Магистр Винду подтвердил, что сигнал проходит.

Оби-Ван кивнул и сошел с трапа, укрывая лицо рукавом и смотря на то, как тихо и плавно взлетает Энакин. Тот не любил эту скрытную маневренность, но владел ей столь же виртуозно, как и резкими гоночными финтами. Он порой заставлял смотреть на полеты — именно на его полеты — не как на техническую работу, с которой справился бы дроид или автопилот, а как на искусство.

Когда корабль скрылся за полосато-бурой скалой, Оби-Ван накинул капюшон, прикрывая голову от палящего солнца, и направился к крупному и даже величавому улью. По сложной форме арочных проемов в нем безошибочно угадывался дворец Поггля — местного эрцгерцога. Не отличавшийся скромностью джеонозийец даже выставил охрану. В то время, как остальное население упряталось в глубины зданий подальше от жары, на воротах дворца стояли сонные трутни с высокими копьями.

Обойти их и забраться по грубоватой резьбе, украшавшей боковые арки, в неприметное, техническое скорее, окно второго этажа не составило труда. Оби-Ван замер, давая привыкнуть глазам к царившему здесь прохладному сумраку, и медленно двинулся вглубь.

Он мало знал о Дуку — впрочем, Оби-Ван теперь сомневался, что кто-нибудь вообще достаточно его знал. Представлял ли Йода, чем может завершиться обучение одного из способнейших его падаванов? Мог ли Квай-Гон допустить, что его учитель восстанет против Республики? Но кое-в-чем Оби-Ван был уверен: какую бы политическую сторону не занимал Дуку, он оставался графом. Он был им всегда — статным, требовательным, элегантным. И если он замышлял зло и претворял его в жизнь вместе с джеонозийцами, то искать его или доказательства его присутствия стоило именно во дворце.

* * *

Предположение Оби-Вана оказалось верным. В скале, правее круглых пышащих нестерпимым жаром отверстий, нашелся вход. Не просто вход — широкий въезд. Еще точнее выезд: утопленные в землю блестящие рельсы убегали из темной дыры в ущелье. Раз в несколько минут по ним проносились вагоны, со свистом несшиеся прочь от поселения и терявшиеся за склоном.

Высчитав цикл, Энакин вбежал в тоннель и вжался в нишу, пропуская следующий вагон. Они оказались закрытыми грузовыми контейнерами, у которых не было ни машинистов, ни окон, и никто не мог заметить его, крадущегося вдоль стены. Вагоны проносились тихо, лишь всколыхивая воздух, но двигались они инертно, особенно на поворотах — рельсы, кажется, с трудом удерживали их в колее. Тяжелый груз.

Под ногами вместо земли появился сетчатый металлический пол, и эта дорожка уводила вглубь скалы и вниз. Энакин решил проследовать по ней и, когда та вывела его в огромный зал, он зажал рот рукой, не позволяя возгласу удивления вырваться наружу.

Под его ногами раскинулась фабрика по производству боевых дроидов таких масштабов, каких он себе вообразить не мог. Он нашарил комлинк, отправляя сигнал бедствия, надеясь, что толща породы не заглушит его, и двинулся внутрь.

 

* * *

Оби-Ван узнал голос графа сразу, хотя не слышал вживую много лет.

— ...И так, благодаря Его Сиятельству, скоро мы сможем перейти к следующей фазе.

Оби-Ван вжался в потолочную балку, на которую выбрался из сети узких воздухо-охладительных ходов. Обзор был паршивым: Оби-Ван видел лишь кусок круглого стола и чье-то плечо с массивным крылом.

— Вы увьерены? — характерный неймодианский акцент резал слух. — Сенат собирается приньять жесткие мьеры…

— И тем больше миров захочет присоединиться к Конфедерации. Теракты подкосили Сенат, будьте уверены. Это испуганные трепыхания, не более того.

— Мы находьймся на не самой дружельюбной планьете…

— Гхм, — плечо дернулось, и его обладатель издал мерзкий звук, напоминающий проглатывание слизня.

— Спешу заверить вас, что джеонозийцы крайне благожелательны, — поспешил вмешаться Дуку. Приближающиеся шаги вокруг стола — и вот он подошел к крылатому плечу. Его обладатель тоже встал. Теперь Оби-Ван увидел джеонозийца почти целиком: широкие щечные наросты, бордовое дорогое одеяние. Поггль, никаких сомнений.

— Благожелательны, — процедил джеонозиец грубым зеленым ртом. — Когда дело касается наших друзей и союзников.

Дуку примерительно раскрыл ладони и указал ими на выход, выводя за собой всю делегацию и продолжая свою речь на ходу:

— Уверен, что скоро вы и Его Сиятельство станете друзьями. Я пробыл на Джеонозисе достаточно долго, чтобы...

Голоса стихли до неразличимого уровня, и Оби-Ван спрыгнул, бесшумно приземляясь на пол.

Комната — скорее даже зал совещаний — оказалась огромной. Помимо круглого стола, за которым могли бы расположиться человек двадцать, здесь стояли подключенные к демонстрационной панели компьютеры. Она не была выключена, и на ней бесшумно маршировали миниатюры дроидов — точно таких же, что атаковали Набу. Куски мозаики медленно занимали свои места, но Оби-Вану совсем не нравился результат. Стоит выяснить как можно больше: что Дуку назвал «следующей фазой»? Кто еще строит Конфедерацию кроме него и неймодианцев? С ними ли джеонозийцы на самом деле, искренне, или это лишь вопрос тугого кошелька Дуку? Выяснить и связаться с Советом.

Нашарив спрятанную на поясе датакарту, Оби-Ван подключил ее к главному компьютеру. Получить доступ не стало проблемой — джеонозийцы не мастера криптографии, — проблемой стало понять, что именно необходимо скопировать. Схемы моделей дроидов? Их основные протоколы? Оби-Ван запустил копирование — пусть не самая полезная информация, но лучше он прихватит и ее. Он продолжал искать что-то более важное. Счета на оплату работы, подготовленные для отправки планетам Внешнего Кольца сообщения с предложением присоединиться к Конфедерации… Десятки сообщений. Ответы на них. Оби-Ван свел лопатки, борясь с дрожью. «Не кучка фанатичных анархистов». Не кучка.

— Я ждал тебя.

Оби-Ван отпрянул от компьютера, срывая с пояса меч. Дуку стоял в дверном проеме, смотря на старого знакомого без агрессии или страха. На его лице, впрочем, вообще не отражалось никаких эмоций, кроме уверенности в себе. Он почти не изменился: несмотря на покрывшую голову седину, из-под темных бровей на Оби-Вана смотрели живые и властные глаза. Такие, какими Оби-Ван их и запомнил.

 

* * *

Грохот конвейеров окружал Энакина скрежещущей музыкой. Огромные чаны с расплавленным металлом проплывали мимо, чтобы опрокинуться в готовые формы. Те с шипением падали в охладители, а затем со стуком на новые конвейеры. Шшш. Бульк. Бом. Прессы били по ленте, обрезая лишнее и скрывая пробирающегося мимо широких движущихся лент Энакина от глаз трутней, что возились вокруг станков, выпиливая мелкие детали, или носились вдоль труб — от вентиля к вентилю — не позволяя давлению подскочить слишком сильно.

Энакин пробирался все дальше, в залы, где скрежет становился тоньше, его сменяло шкворчание сварки, вплавлявшей в головы дроидов чипы. Здесь же готовые детали соединялись в единое целое, которому вручался бластер и которое затем грузилось в один из десятков… сотен вагонов.

— Первая партия для Кастелльского заказа почти готова, — раздалось сверху, и Энакин пригнулся, запрокидывая голову. Над ним располагалось подобие кабинета с панелью управления. Разговаривали двое: оба трутни, но не из простых рабочих. Они были крупнее, и на их телах висело больше подобия одежды. Тот, что заговорил, тыкал пальцем в экран. — Осталось одиннадцать вагонов, и нужно разрешение для отправки корабля на Кастелл. Доложи Его Сиятельству.

Второй, до этого отмечавший что-то в журнале, кивнул, прихватил копье и потопал в сторону лестницы. Энакин тенью последовал за ним.

Темные извилистые ходы шли под землей. До Энакина доносились звуки из других цехов: он мог только гадать, сколько еще их укрыто здесь, и что там производят джеонозийцы. И для кого. Но постепенно все стихло, а трутень дотопал до двери, ведущей в жилой улей. По крайней мере, здесь было просторно, прохладно и наблюдалось подобие комнат. Он был огромен по сравнению с большинством хлипких ульев поселения. Видимо, они подобрались уже близко к «Его Сиятельству». Энакин предполагал, что так трутни именовали своего эрцгерцога, но собирался убедиться в этом лично.

Его планам не суждено было сбыться. На очередном витке уходящего вверх коридора, он услышал звук, который ни с чем не спутать — треск скрещенных световых мечей.

 

* * *

— Знал, что джедаи рано или поздно объявятся. На «рано» я, конечно, не рассчитывал и оказался прав. — Дуку махнул рукой в сторону стола. — Поговорим?

— О чем нам говорить?

— Я надеялся, что сюда доберешься именно ты. Магистры настолько замкнулись на собственном совершенстве — ну… так они себя видят — что разговоры с ними стали бесполезны еще лет двадцать назад. Я жалею о том, что так долго держался за былое истинное величие Ордена, не замечая, насколько же все… — Дуку подошел ближе, и Оби-Ван сделал шаг назад, занимая оборонительную стойку. — Ты всегда был сообразительным, Оби-Ван. Неужели ты не понимаешь, к чему все идет?

— К моему величайшему сожалению, прекрасно понимаю. — Оби-Ван включил меч, делая еще один шаг в сторону.

— Мне не хотелось бы убивать тебя.

— Тогда вы можете просто сдаться или вступить со мной в бой и проиграть.

— Я вижу, ты совершенствуешь Квай-Гоновскую манеру неуместных шуток, — Дуку свел брови и, позволив плащу скатиться с плеч, включил свой меч. Красный. Кажется, Оби-Ван начинал привыкать.

— У меня замечательные учителя в этой области.

Первый удар — пробный, вместо приветствия, вместо сопровождающих разговор жестов. Отпор, разворот и вновь удар.

— Оби-Ван, оглянись! Республика пожрет саму себя, и джедаям ее не спасти. Еще не поздно занять сильную сторону.

Они были больше не одни в зале. Оби-Ван краем глаза заметил замершего на пороге Энакина и попятился, маня тем самым Дуку за собой. Не давая ему заметить. Энакин все понял верно: тишайшей поступью он прокрался мимо стола к компьютерам и продолжил начатое Оби-Ваном.  

— У нас разные стороны Силы, — Оби-Ван сам нарвался на новый удар, но дал Дуку выиграть раунд и потеснить себя, не допуская разворота.

 

* * *

Энакин прожимал клавиши настолько тихо, насколько мог, стараясь попадать в моменты ударов Дуку и Оби-Вана и их шагов.

От выстрела бластера, прошившего кабель питания и вырубившего все оборудование, сам он увернулся в последний момент. Он пригнулся, оборачиваясь: на верхней галерее стояла Асажж. Дуло ее бластера все еще было направлено на Энакина, но стрелять она не спешила. И он прекрасно понимал, почему. Их разделила мутная голубоватая завеса: из потолка ровно над тем местом, где стоял Энакин, били лучи, окружавшие его блокирующей Силу стеной. Он ударил по ней кулаком, вкладывая всю телекинетическую мощь в этот удар, но лишь костяшки отбил.

Асажж рассмеялась, не сдерживая себя, и перемахнула через перила, оказываясь за спиной Оби-Вана. Бластер в ее руках сменили знакомые мечи.

— Я же сказал, что ждал джедаев, — сказал Дуку, оглядев попавшегося в ловушку Энакина.

 

* * *

Все закончилось быстро. Оби-Ван, еще вступая в этот бой, не был уверен, что сможет противостоять мастерству фехтования Дуку, как не старался держаться джедайского завета веры в себя. Когда же к графу присоединилась ученица — теперь в этом не было никаких сомнений, она вторила ему — двигалась за ним, ведомая им в схватке, слушалась всех невербальных приказов, которые Оби-Ван успевал замечать, но не успевал отражать следовавшие атаки, — у него не осталось шансов.

Теперь запястья жгли силовые наручники, а Асажж кружила вокруг него почуявшим кровь хищником. Дуку стоял поодаль, сложив задумчиво руки в замок и всматриваясь в лицо Энакина. Оби-Ван сам смотрел туда же, стараясь поймать взгляд. Они не владели телепатией, но он продолжал искать этот контакт. Ведь глазами тоже можно сказать. Хотелось бы верить. Хотелось бы верить, что Эни поймет.

— Не с тем вы связались, учитель, — протянула Асажж, выгружая на стол содержимое заплечной сумки. — Юноша намного более склонен к переговорам.

Мог бы Энакин закатить глаза сильнее — он бы сделал это. Так только руки на груди скрестил.

— Связь с Феттом пропала, — продолжила она. — Может, расскажешь нам, Скайуокер, что ты об этом знаешь?

— Я даже не знаю, кто такой Фетт.

— Знаешь, — ее тонкие губы слились в одну яркую линию, больше напоминавшую прорезь на лице, чем рот. — Вы виделись с ним на Нортосе.

— О, ты дала своему ездовому питомцу имя. Как это мило с твоей стороны.

— Я слишком ценю свое время, чтобы тратить его на все эти глупости.

Она подняла над головой длинный стеклянный цилиндр. Внутри него медленно извивался длинный желто-бурый кольчатый червь. Асажж подошла к Оби-Вану, помахивая цилиндром. В другой руке она держала глухую маску без глаз и рта.

— Это — джеонозийский мозговой червь. Он лишает свою жертву рассудка. Конечно, джедая подчинить с его помощью невозможно, но вряд ли ты, — она смотрела на Оби-Вана, но обращалась явно не к нему, — захочешь увидеть своего учителя пускающим пузыри подобно годовалому ребенку. — Она провела колбой по щеке Оби-Вана, и тому стоило огромных усилий удержать лицо. Голос Асажж перекатывался в такт сжимающимся и расслабляющимся кольцам червиного тела, и Оби-Вану казалось, что тот уже ползет по его телу. Ее голос точно полз. — Вы сейчас, наверное, думаете: «Если хватит концентрации, то можно убить эту тварь внутри себя. Они могут заблокировать нашу Силу вне тела, но не внутри». Спешу расстроить вас, мальчики. — Она помахала маской. — Стоит мне прикрыть это милое лицо маской, и связь с Силой потеряется окончательно. Прежде чем начну, я спрошу еще раз: что там с Феттом?

— Отойди от него, — голос Энакина прозвучал громко. Гулко пронесся по всему залу, несмотря на то, что силовые барьеры приглушали звуковые волны. Кожа на костяшках сжатых в плотные кулаки пальцев натянулась добела. Смотрел он по-прежнему в глаза Оби-Вана, но тот больше не мог различить выражения застывшего лица.

— Все в твоих руках, Скайуокер. Это они сейчас открывают колбу… — Оби-Ван услышал тихий щелчок разблокировки крышки, и это было последнее, что он услышал, прежде чем все размылось перед глазами.

Мир не потонул в темноте, наоборот — он взорвался красками и… ощущениями. Вспышка, искры, треск. Грохот, лязг. Словно кипятком обданные, горящие, но свободные запястья. Хлопок — щеку обдало теплой слизью. Еще один, звонче — шею обожгло крупицами стекла. Крик — грубый и хриплый рядом, удивленный и охающий — у стены. Оби-Ван упал на пол и кувыркнулся прочь. Запястья взвыли сильнее. Раньше, чем вернулось зрение, он стер рукавом текущие по лицу капли. Моргнув, он разглядел на пальцах желтое месиво и кровь.

Энакин стоял под сломанным блокировщиком с включенным световым мечом и удерживал кусок стола Силой наподобие щита. Асажж стряхнула с ладоней осколки колбы и маски, вытирая проступившую кровь о платье, и выхватила мечи. Дуку уже стоял в боевой стойке, пытаясь продавить щит Энакина. Энакин, изображая на лице прежнее упорство, вдруг отпустил кусок металла, подныривая под него, заставляя Дуку, продолжавшего вкладывать себя в напор, оступиться. Прыжок, кувырок — Энакин оказался между противниками и заметался между алыми мечами, не позволяя им достать себя.

— Энакин! — Оби-Ван бросил ему свой меч, и тот, кажется, включил его раньше, чем поймал. Еще в прыжке он ухватился за рукоять, а уже приземляясь, отражал им выпад Асажж.

Энакин дрался, отдаваясь Силе, на интуиции скорее, чем на умениях, он слишком мало знал о бое парными мечами, и его соперники, даже сбитые с толку мощью его Силы, уже оправились от удивления достаточно и не ждали повторной вспышки, наступая активней. Оби-Ван медленно поднялся, держась за стену. Он осып _а_ л Дуку осколками песчаника, заставлял битое стекло мушиным роем кружить вокруг ног Асажж, но этого было слишком мало, когда Энакин снова и снова лишь чудом оставался жив. Оби-Ван сделал шаг и тут же вцепился в стену, которая вместе с полом завибрировала от мощного рокота летных винтов.

 

* * *

— Что это? — прорычала Асажж, и Дуку метнулся к окну. Энакин воспользовался заминкой и запрыгнул на оставшуюся целой половину стола, чтобы тоже разглядеть.

Прямо во внутренний двор дворца садились крупные транспортники с отрядами солдат. Их форма отдаленно напоминала броню Фетта, но их сопровождали… Йода? Ки-Ади-Мунди? Один за другим загорались световые мечи джедаев, командовавших неизвестными солдатами.

— Асажж, план отхода!

Дуку подбежал к галерее и оказался наверху в один затяжной прыжок. Асажж ринулась за ним. Подхватив с пола бластер и выкрутив регулятор на полную мощность, она на бегу пустила несколько высоковольтных зарядов в компьютеры, превращая их в груду дымящихся обломков. Энакин побежал за ней.

— Стой! — голос Оби-Вана настиг его уже на лестнице, но не остановил. — Энакин!

Асажж отбросила разряженный бластер и припустила быстрее. Она могла бы обогнать Дуку, но держалась позади. Энакин обрушивал на их пути куски стен, замедляя их все сильней.

— Идите, учитель, — вскрикнула Асажж, придерживая чуть не придавившую Дуку колонну. — Я разберусь.

Она обрушила колонну ровно за спиной Дуку, отрезая от него Энакина и себя. И бросилась на Энакина, обращаясь в смертоносный световой винт. С каждой ее атакой Энакин становился все грубее. Теперь, когда его не пытались взять хитрыми фехтовальными маневрами, он сам напирал размашистыми грубыми ударами. Асажж блокировала их и возвращала, растирая кровь по рукоятям мечей. Каждое движение приносило ей боль: кровь текла по пальцам и белоснежным икрам, но она лишь злилась, и от этой злости мечи ее будто становились ярче.

Плечо обожгло нестерпимой болью. От нее задрожали колени, и качнулся перед глазами горизонт, а из груди исторгся крик. Все расплылось: у Асажж на раздвоенном черепе довольно сузились сразу четыре глаза и насмехались два ядовитых рта. Энакин мотнул головой и вложил всего себя в еще один рывок, прокалывая обе тощие фигуры и заставляя их стать одной. Убитой.

Асажж вздрогнула, рот ее — став единым — искривился.

— Мальчишка, — процедила она, осипнув разом. — Без тебя не уйду.

Она навалилась всем телом, заставляя Энакина отступить и вжимая его спиной в дрожащую от охватившей Джеонозис бойни стену — сейчас Энакин чувствовал так много: все крики, приказы, топот, выстрелы, взмахи, он был собой и не собой одновременно. Зарождающуюся агонию Асажж он тоже чувствовал — она боролась с дрожью, с подступающей смертью, чтобы еще раз заглянуть ему в глаза. Энакин попытался отпихнуть ее, но силы одной руки не хватило, а вторая...

Укол в шею заставил прокатиться по телу новую волну боли: она разнеслась по венам и вгрызлась в кости, стремительно гася вокруг свет, звуки — мир.

**Глава 5. Новое начало**

Мир вокруг стал материализовываться. Проступили неясные контуры светильников и стен, зашумело в ушах. Энакин распахнул гудящие глаза шире и напрягся, пытаясь уйти от удара. Тело не послушалось. Оно все ныло и в то же время очень плохо ощущалось, словно чужое. Налитое свинцом и непонятно зачем приставленное к голове. Никакого удара не последовало — над Энакином вместо терракотовых сводов раскинулся белоснежный потолок. Он моргнул несколько раз, оглядываясь: даже поворот шеи дался ему с огромным трудом. Ряд капельниц. Писк приборов. Знакомые мозаичные узоры на стене. Сладковатая смесь запахов. Он оказался в Залах исцеления. Он вдохнул и на силе выдоха перекинул голову на другую сторону. Подушка ласково приняла его щеку. Дверь. Открыта. Оби-Ван?..

Энакин нахмурился, и замершее на пороге изваяние учителя задышало. Подойдя ближе, Оби-Ван выключил звук на панели кровати, возвещающий о смене состояния больного. Ножки табуретки царапнули пол — и вот он уже сидел рядом, положив ладонь на укрывающую Энакина простынь. Бедро ощутило это прикосновение, но не как через простынь, а как через три слоя кожи дюбека. Волосы Оби-Вана стали в два раза короче, а морщина между бровей — в два раза глубже.

— Ты очнулся, — констатировал очевидное Оби-Ван, и сила его вздоха заставила Энакина вместо приветствия задать один вопрос:

— Сколько я?.. — голосовые связки слушались не лучше прочих мышц, Энакин скорее кашлянул, чем произнес что-то вслух.

— Долго, очень долго. Уже месяц прошел.

— Месяц? — Энакин закашлялся, выталкивая из горла комок застоявшейся слюны и заставляя связки шевелиться лучше. — Она... отравила меня?

— Да, змея укусила напоследок, — Оби-Ван опустил взгляд, но Энакин успел заметить, как дернулись желваки.

Память возвращалась очень быстро: бешено крутящимся голо-диском показывала она Джеонозис, мельтешение мечей, лица, их драку с Асажж… Энакин скосил глаза к правому плечу. Простыня укрывала тело до шеи, но Энакин знал. Слишком легко ему было там: не тянуло в правом предплечье, не кололо в правой ладони, хотя в левой точно поселилось что-то — настолько крупными были бегающие покалывания.

Энакин скривился, вытягивая левую руку из-под простыни: каждый сустав напоминал несмазанный шарнир, а мускул — вяленое тускенское мясо, но он все же справился и положил ее на живот, разглядывая ладонь. Не здоровую, но хотя бы имеющуюся. Сухая бледная кожа с проглядывающими венами, уходящими сизыми ниточками выше, к катетеру в сгибе локтя, к краю короткого рукава больничного одеяния.

— Я целый месяц провалялся с отравлением? От ее яда не нашлось антидота? Разве обладающий Силой не может ускорить процесс вывода?.. — голос крякнул раненой квадуткой, и Оби-Ван поспешил заговорить:

— Этот яд нельзя побороть Силой, потому что он убивает тебя ею же. Его изучают сейчас, назвали аутомидихлорианным. Я плохо разбираюсь в терминах, но из тех объяснений леди Аршвари, что я понял... он воздействует на мидихлорианы, заставляя их не питать тебя Силой, а наоборот. Она сказала: нам повезло, что… — Оби-Ван отвернулся, постукивая пальцами друг о друга. — Что ты был обессилен, что иначе твоя Сила могла бы тебя убить очень быстро.

Энакин обвел языком открывшийся от удивления — от ужаса — рот.

— Но это же чудовищная… опасность.

— Уже нет, — Оби-Ван снова посмотрел на Энакина, и от его взгляда стало спокойнее даже без последовавших объяснений: — люди Аршвари создали антидот. Действенный, как ты можешь заметить по вернувшейся к тебе болтливости. Его добавили в стандартный походный набор. Еще они смогли синтезировать вакцину. Всем джедаям приказано при первой возможности вернуться на Корусант и вакцинироваться. Так что совсем скоро все станет как прежде.

— Не все, — пробормотал Энакин, ненавязчиво скользя взглядом по обтянутому тугими повязками обрубку, показавшемуся из-под смятой простыни. Имел в виду он не только это, конечно, но сейчас ему было куда больше дела до своего уродства, чем до армии дроидов или оказавшегося ситхом Дуку.

Не дав Оби-Вану ответить, Энакин шутливо поджал губы и вскинул бровь. Лицевая мимика давалась с некоторым трудом, но он не мог удержаться:

— Меня должны считать героем: месяц в постели — и Орден спасен от таинственного яда.

Оби-Ван накрыл его ладонь своею, отвечая серьезным тоном, убивающим любое желание шутить:

— Ты и есть герой.

Дверь открылась, и в проеме показались щупальца Аршвари.

— Болтает уже? — она придирчиво осмотрела тело Энакина, щурясь сквозь толстые линзы очков. — Ему бы капельницу с дозой антидота.

— Я сделаю, — Оби-Ван забрал у нее ампулу янтарной жидкости и прикрыл за ней дверь.

Пока Оби-Ван переливал содержимое в капельный сосуд с плазма-раствором, расправлял шланг и подсоединял его к катетеру, Энакин молчал, просто разглядывая складки Оби-Вановской туники и его загорелые руки.

— Что я пропустил?

— Ооо... — протянул Оби-Ван, — многое. Всего и не расскажешь.

— Ну, чем ты был занят? Между трагическими вздохами у моей постели?

Оби-Ван рассмеялся. В его поначалу охрипший голос тоже возвращалась уверенность.

— Не так много данных с Джеонозиса удалось вывезти. На карту успели скопироваться тех.паспорта дроидов и странный список планет. В нем не было никаких пометок, но все они либо из Центральных Миров, либо из Колоний — не дальше. И на первых пяти были совершены теракты, ответственность за которые на себя взяла Конфедерация.

Энакин старался держать нить повествования, но сдавивший голову обруч не давал полностью вникнуть в суть.

— Вряд ли я смогу за один час осознать все случившееся за месяц.

— Я и не пытаюсь, — мягко улыбнулся Оби-Ван. — Хотел лишь сказать, что я летаю по списку и проверяю безопасность миров. Сначала убеждаю их, заставляю поверить в реальность опасности, потом проверяю их службы и системы, помогаю. Кое-где пришлось разместить клонов…

Оби-Ван замолчал, увидев глаза Энакина, судя по ощущениям, вылезшие на лоб.

— Я все тебе расскажу позже.

— Но ты же не улетаешь?

— Не сегодня, — он провел рукой по своим волосам, и Энакин отзеркалил его жест. Под пальцами ощущались достаточно отросшие пряди: он подрастерял падаванский вид еще перед отправкой на Нортос, ну а сейчас он уже мог схватиться за начинавшие подкручиваться волосы. Косичка — та прядь, что должна ей быть — была бережно смотана и закреплена за ухом, чтобы не мешать доступу к шее, где широкий пластырь закрывал место прокола.

— Кажется, мне тоже придется стричься.

— Ну… — Оби-Ван пожал плечами, разглядывая нечто чрезвычайно интересное за окном. — Это уж как захочешь.

— В смысле? Пока я был в отключке, Орден изменил правила для внешнего вида падаванов?

— Нет. Правила для падаванов остались прежними. Возможно, даже строже стали местами.

— Но… — Энакин замолк, переваривая услышанное. Он все понял. И по этому взгляду в окно и напряженным уголкам губ, и по тону, и по смыслу, в конце концов. Но туго шевелящаяся в голове вата мешала поверить и выдать достойный ответ.

Оби-Ван погладил его по локтю и наклонился, добавляя тише:

— Отдыхай. Через три дня ты сможешь ходить и… и у тебя будет очень важный день.

* * *

Ходить пролежавшим месяц без движения телом, потерявшим привычный центр тяжести, было непросто. Энакин скорее брел, чем шел, но старался, чтобы его медленные шаги выглядели вдумчивой и значимой поступью, а не слабостью. Осознанность и баланс в каждом шаге — он как никогда понимал первые джедайские уроки, напоминавшие ему лавину пафосных и бессмысленных слов. От того, что они были применимы сейчас, менее пафосными они не стали, конечно, но Энакину было приятно видеть в своем состоянии хоть какой-то смысл. Занимавшиеся во внутреннем дворе утренней разминкой юнлинги косились на него так, что он понимал — держать вид ему удавалось. Оби-Ван ждал его у входа в Зал Совета. Вошли внутрь они вместе.

Полный состав Совета. Энакин чуть на пороге не споткнулся, но выровнялся, надеясь, что это спишут на трудности с равновесием.

Пожалуй, дело не в его уникальности, а в вакцине. Все прибыли за ней и, раз уж были здесь… У Энакина все равно свело волнением челюсти. Он давно ждал этого дня, вернее как — он очень хотел стать рыцарем: отрезать косичку и выйти на улицы Корусанта в новом звании, стать равным Оби-Вану и… много чего еще. Но он хотел, чтобы это с ним уже случилось как-нибудь само. Без пары десятков устремленных на него глаз и суровых лиц. Когда он видел их такими, его всегда подмывало что-нибудь сболтнуть, но сегодня, хвала Силе, говорить предстояло не ему.

Он молча преклонил колени перед гранд-мастером, пряча глаза.

— На плечи твои, Скайуокер, многие трудности лягут. Звание рыцаря-джедая нести тебе. Готовым тебя к ноше этой Совет находит. Но находишь ли ты готовым себя сам?

— Да, магистр.

На левое плечо легла маленькая трехпалая ладонь.

— Пусть ведет Сила тебя, рыцарь Скайуокер. Отныне и по всем путям твоим.

Энакин услышал звуки включающихся мечей. Он вскинул голову, оглядывая Зал — всех поднявшихся со своих мест магистров, сжавших перед собой мечи. Оби-Ван стоял у дверей, словно не хотел мешать. Энакин дернул настоятельно подбородком. Может, он нарушал сейчас с десяток неписанных правил, но он не мог иначе. Оби-Ван глянул исподлобья, и Энакин ободряюще кивнул, подгоняя. Оби-Ван все же сдался: он сделал шаг вперед, доставая меч и замыкая круг.

Довольно усмехнулся Йода, поднимаясь на свое место и поднимая меч над головой.

— Сегодня Скайуокер рыцарем стал. Частью Ордена, что всегда поддержит его, и что всегда поддерживать обязан он. Да пребудет с ним Сила.

— Да пребудет с ним Сила, — повторил негромкий хор голосов, и Энакин улыбнулся. Влажные глаза приобретали удивительную яркость и четкость.

Кажется, то светлое скопление звезд, что видно на востоке при взлете над Корусантом, он назовет «Посвящением».

Встать было сложнее, но Совет терпеливо ждал, пока зажавший в ладони свою отрезанную косичку Энакин распрямится. Черные мушки заплясали перед глазами, а к горлу подкатил ком, но Энакин, справившись с тошнотой, ответил положенное:

— Обещаю идти по выбранному мной пути бережно и следовать Силе.

Смолкло жужжание мечей, и вместе с ними выключилась царившая в Зале магия. Магистры снова заняли кресла, готовые вернуться к другим делам. Йода поманил Оби-Вана к себе, и тот поспешил встать рядом с Энакином, невзначай подпирая его плечом.

— Рыцарь Кеноби, для тебя предложение у Совета тоже найдется. Хотел бы Совет тебя в числе своих членов увидеть.

Оби-Ван смог выдавить только жалкое переспрашивающее:

— Меня?

Десять минут назад Энакин сам сжимался в неверии перед грядущим назначением, но слишком уж забавно выглядел Оби-Ван, ошарашенно уставившийся на Йоду и косящийся на Винду — словно пытался понять, не пришло ли гранд-мастеру в голову так пошутить.

— Воспитал достойного джедая ты и звание магистра заслужил. В способностях твоих, что в войне, что в переговорах, мало равных найдется, и хочет Совет частью своей тебя назвать.

— Для меня это огромная честь, — склонил голову Оби-Ван.

— Не станем мы сейчас задерживать вас. Есть у вас еще дела незавершенные. Идти можете вы.

* * *

Энакин спрятал косичку — он пока точно не знал, что сделает с ней, хотя сердце его просилось на Татуин. Рассказать маме, кем он смог стать. Она бы гордилась. Она и так гордилась, и Энакин хотел доказать, что не зря. Он крепко сжал и разжал кулак, заставляя себя вернуться в реальность — здесь и сейчас, — и поинтересовался:

— О каких делах сказал Йода?

— Ну… есть одно, пойдем.

— Я только встал, а уже дела! Нет бы «Энакин, давай выпьем за твое посвящение» или «Энакин, ты заслужил место в центральной ложе на гонках»...

— Ну уж нет, Эни, туда я с тобой не ходок. Ты мне успеешь столько новых бранных слов рассказать, объясняя, как не прав каждый из участников гонки… больше я с тобой на них не ходок, — повторил он.

— Ну а выпить? У нас оказалось в два раза больше поводов сделать это.

— Леди Аршвари запретила алкоголь.

Энакин скривился.

— Я согласен хоть на лорзанский шейк после больничной кормежки. У них даже чай воняет бактой, а про супер-восстанавливающие каши я вообще молчу. Отвращение восстанавливается быстрее сознания.

— Будет тебе шейк, — все так же загадочно ухмылялся Оби-Ван. Но вел он не на улицу, а к переходам из Храма в технические корпуса.

Ганцилиус, как и всегда, шатался по мастерской попавшим в гравитационную турбулентность астероидом. Энакин любил забредать к нему еще в детстве: первые два года в Храме он и вовсе считал мастерскую святыней. Где еще найдешь столько ценных запчастей просто валяющимися на полу? Ганцилиус позволял Энакину возиться с ними, забывая о его присутствии и переступая через мальчишку длинными тонкими ногами. Работал он одновременно с тремя панелями минимум, перемещаясь от одной к другой. Обычно к этому добавлялся раскуроченный робот на ярко освещенном столе, переписка с ангарами на двух экранах и еще несколько одному ему ведомых дел. Но стоило им войти, как он замер и предельно сосредоточился.

— Я уже заждался. Ты — сюда. — Он указал Энакину на стул возле того самого стола. — А ты — куда захочешь.

— Надолго это? — уточнил Оби-Ван.

— Часа три, четыре может.

— О. Энакин, я скоро вернусь.

Не дав задать вопросов, Оби-Ван скрылся за дверью.

— Раздевайся! — скомандовал Ганцилиус, мигая искусственным глазом.

Энакин не стал шутить. В конце концов, он уже догадался, зачем он здесь, и послушно стащил с себя верхнюю одежду, оголяя плечо.

Оби-Ван вернулся через полчаса, пододвинул свободный стул и тумбу с болванками дисков, на которой разложил кравскую пахлаву и обещанные шейки. А потом он начал говорить и говорил долго. Энакин не заметил, как пролетели все четыре часа, потому что его погреб вал новостей. Тайны Камино, так до конца и не раскрытые Советом, армия клонов — скопированных с Фетта, он наверное от злости удавился, услышав, кому теперь служат эти клоны. Самого Фетта, впрочем, задержать не удалось. Как и Дуку — тот скрылся. Открытые столкновения с громко заявившей о себе Конфедерацией, переговоры, теракты в Колониях, смерти в Совете, новые — военные — полномочия Канцлера Палпатина.

Энакин потягивал шейк через трубочку и молчаливо слушал. Оби-Ван рассказывал спокойно, он успел уже принять новую картину мира, Энакину пока это давалось с трудом.

 

* * *

Оби-Ван покинул Корусант на следующий день. Энакин приступил к тренировкам, если так можно было назвать те пятнадцать минут перетаптывания, которые позволяло ему тело без головокружения и выворачивания наизнанку. Лежа на подушках и разглядывая вертящийся потолок после, Энакин шевелил бионическими пальцами, складывая их друг с другом по очереди или прокатывая между ними шарики. Управлял он ими все лучше, тяжелые шарики уже куда реже стукались об пол, чем поначалу, но обратная связь оставалась непривычной. Он чувствовал давление и даже температуру, но не текстуру, и чувства отличались от живых. Привыкнуть к этому — смириться с этим — тоже было одной из его тренировок.

Стук в дверь заставил Энакина подняться. Он не ждал гостей и, когда его сгреб в объятия радостный гунган, удивленно охнул, едва устаивая на ногах.

— Джа-Джа, полегче!

— Моя скучать твоя! Оби-Ван говорить твоя месяц болеть!

— Уже здоров.

— Столько всего происходить! — он всплеснул руками в широких рукавах.

— Ты приоделся, я смотрю. Важный теперь?

— Вместо Падме в Сенате надо Джа-Джа быть.

— Вместо Падме? — сердце успело пропустить несколько ударов, хотя Энакин знал: случись что, Оби-Ван бы не утаил…

— Падме на Набу. Кагарди Сенат оправдать, и она домой захотеть. Падме одну ее не отпускать.

— А… О. Ясно.

Джа-Джа хлопнул себя ладонью между глаз.

— Джа-Джа совсем забыть, зачем пришел! Канцлер послать моя. Он по Энакину скучать, как Джа-Джа, да-да.

— Не думаю, что настолько, — усмехнулся Энакин, хлопая гунгана по плечу.

— Ясные дела! Лучше Джа-Джа никто не скучать!

— Можешь передать Канцлеру, что я скоро буду.

Закрыв дверь, Энакин опрокинул в себя стакан энергетического студня. Медики просили не налегать, но Энакин и не позволял себе принимать допинг перед тренировками. К Палпатину же явиться пошатывающимся и серолицым казалось невежливым.

 

* * *

— Мальчик мой! — Палпатин раскинул руки. — Проходи. Проходи, садись, прошу тебя, только не стой. — Он усадил Энакина на диван, едва тот успел выдавить жалкое приветствие.

— Спасибо.

— Сколько страданий выпало на твою молодую душу. И тело. — Палпатин покачал головой, присаживаясь рядом.

— Мне уже лучше.

— Да, ты быстро восстанавливаешься. Это естественно, в тебе же столько силы. Не только джедайской, а… — Палпатин сжал кулак возле сердца. — Человеческого внутреннего стержня.

— Наши целители творят чудеса. Еще вчера… ну ладно, еще месяц назад, мы ничего не знали о новом яде, которым меня отравил ситх, а сейчас у нас есть антидот и вакцина.

— Вот как? — брови Палпатина взлетели вверх. Он был по-настоящему поражен этой новостью. — И правда, чудеса. — Помолчав с минуту, он заговорил с прежней бодростью: — Ты бледен, попросить принести кафа или чая?

— Нет, спасибо, я в порядке, — улыбнулся Энакин, смятый вихрем заботы.

— Я вообще-то пожурить тебя хотел. Ты ведь знаешь, что для меня ты не просто один из лучших джедаев, ты друг. Я так беспокоился за твою жизнь! Умолял Силу сохранить ее. Не знаю, может ли она слышать не джедая, — Палпатин неловко посмеялся, — но… потом посвящение. Не смотри на меня так, конечно, мне известно — всему Корусанту уже известно. А сейчас смотрю на тебя, и мне даже стыдно, что настоял на встрече. Тебе положен отдых, а не болтовня с нервным стариком.

Энакин совсем смутился. Редко когда ему было настолько нечего ответить, как в разговорах с Палпатином.

— Простите, но я думал, вам сейчас не до меня. Началась война, столько трагедий поразило Республику… Мне трудно представить, как вы справляетесь.

Палпатин поджал со вздохом губы:

— Сенат попросил меня взять груз этих полномочий почти единогласно, я не мог отказать.

— Это так важно! То, что вы делаете для Республики, — оживился Энакин, подаваясь вперед.

— Это мой долг, Энакин. И я буду следовать ему.

— Тогда Республика в надежных руках.

Палпатин улыбнулся, разглядывая сложенные на коленях ладони.

— Засмущал ты меня. В моих действиях мало героического. В отличие от твоих подвигов на Джеонозисе. Ты ведь давно был готов стать джедаем, но после этих событий Орден не мог откладывать твое посвящение и дальше. Подумать только, ты своими руками убил ситха. Жаль, что это далось тебе такой ценой, но какое же удовлетворение ты должен был испытать.

Энакин откинулся на спинку дивана, борясь с нехваткой воздуха. Такое легкое удушье могло случиться — спазмы сосудов в легких, если слишком быстро или эмоционально говорить, Аршвари предупреждала, всего через минуту должно отпустить.

— Джедаи не радуются смертям, — тихо произнес он.

— Удовлетворение от выполненного долга, устранения серьезной опасности для населения Республики, я имею в виду.

— Я не задумывался об этом.

— Опять не те речи я веду, прости, мой мальчик, опечалил я тебя или утомил? Ты хмуришься… Не будем об этом. Вернемся к радостным темам. Прими мои поздравления с полученным званием, поистине заслуженным. Рад я и за твоего учителя, он ведь твоим посвящением открыл себе дорогу в Совет.

— Он заслужил звание магистра и место в Совете не меньше, чем я — звание джедая.

— Конечно! Просто сейчас, в столь мрачный для Республики период всем нам не хватает хороших красивых историй. А ваша именно такая — полная героизма и счастливых совпадений.

Приемник на столе зазвонил, и Палпатин поспешил отойти и принять вызов. Энакин тут же поднялся:

— Я и так отнял много вашего времени, думаю, мне пора.

— Я всегда рад тебя видеть, но сейчас моего присутствия действительно требуют и другие дела. Не забывай больше обо мне — пусть эта просьба и полна наглости с моей стороны, ведь тебя сейчас с головой закружат новые джедайские приключения. Береги себя, мой мальчик.

 

* * *

Энакин решился попробовать альчаку. Он всегда относился к этой практике весьма пренебрежительно, отдавая предпочтение тренировке с мечом или классической медитации, но ему не давала покоя та скорость, с которой Оби-Ван восстановился после взрыва лаборатории.

Монотонные упражнения выжимали Энакина, как губку — досуха, но когда он, опустошенный, распластывал разгоряченное тело по прохладному полу, он чувствовал усталость, немного разбитости от слишком яркого прикосновения к Силе и всегда следовавшего разрыва контакта, но никакой тошноты.

Вскоре Энакин смог вернуться к тренировкам с мечом, не боясь не совладать с протезом или потерять баланс. Из сложных круговых маневров ушла прежняя легкость, другие отдавались тягучей болью в позвоночнике, медленнее всего возвращавшему свою гибкость. Каждый день Энакин вставал к рассвету и занимал уединенный двор: он решил соединить элементы альчаки с фехтовальными упражнениями, и яркие ощущения контраста между еще не прогревшимся воздухом и утренним солнцем позволяли удержать концентрацию, не проваливаясь в Силу слишком глубоко.

Лучи скользили по раскинутым в стороны и натянутым струнами рукам: от кончиков пальцев левой руки, по всей ее длине, обрисовывая напряженные мышцы, щекотали шею и сведенные лопатки и бликовали на темном металле протеза. Перехват ладонью, разворот, увод меча за спину — и снова в исходную позицию. Теперь солнце заставляло щуриться, обдавая теплом лицо, напоминая, что Энакин здесь, прямо под ним. Снова перехват, снова разворот.

— Приятно видеть твои успехи, — голос Оби-Вана обласкал кожу еще одним лучом, и Энакин не сразу понял, что тот тоже стоит здесь, прямо в увитой плющом арке. А Оби-Ван стоял и смотрел с улыбкой. Он оглядел возвращающийся к Энакину рельеф мышц на груди и задержал взгляд на правом плече.

Энакин сжал плотнее губы. Дурак. Так обрадовался приезду Оби-Вана, что и забыл, почему выбрал именно этот забытый всеми закуток, а не тренировочный зал. Мало кому приятно смотреть на розовые шрамы, соединяющие остатки живого мяса с бионикой. Оби-Вану видеть уродство бывшего ученика, наверняка, было еще менее приятно, чем прочим. Энакин не хотел, чтобы Оби-Ван смотрел и думал… Чтобы Оби-Ван видел его таким.

Энакин поспешил накинуть плащ, пряча руки в широкие рукава, и запахнулся, не позволяя разглядеть даже ключиц. Очень вовремя — Оби-Ван как раз подошел к нему.

— Что с тобой?

Энакин дернул щекой, пытаясь изобразить непонимание.

— О чем ты?

— Ты стесняешься протеза? — Оби-Ван положил ладони на плечи Энакина и прощупал место стыка, ласково поглаживая его. — Я нахожу работу Ганцилиуса превосходной.

Энакин уставился в улыбающиеся серые глаза.

— Работа Ганцилиуса выше всяких похвал, полная функциональность, мне не на что жаловаться.

Оби-Ван обхватил плечи плотнее, вынуждая Энакина приблизиться.

— Ты все такой же красивый, Эни, — его слова прозвучали прямо в лицо, и Энакин вдохнул их, а выдохнуть не смог — забыл, как дышать.

Оби-Ван застыл на мгновение, он смотрел прямо, но взгляд был устремлен куда-то глубоко в себя. Затем его ладонь соскользнула с плеча, и он переплел пальцы с металлическими.

— Помнишь наш разговор на Нортосе?

— Да, — просипел Энакин, теряя сотню остроумных ответов.

Оби-Ван отвернулся, разглядывая возвышающееся над ними здание Храма, и Энакину захотелось закричать, чтобы тот объяснился. Но его сковало оцепенением. Страхом разбить тот прозрачный хрусталь, что вдруг заискрился вокруг.

— Ты уже готов к подобным штурмам?

 

* * *

До крыши они молчали. И только когда оба сели, вытягивая ноги и разглядывая тихий, еще только пробуждающийся ото сна и залитый розовым золотом Корусант, Оби-Ван заговорил:

— Что ты чувствовал на Джеонозисе?

— Когда именно?

— Когда смог сломать блокировщик, наручники, маску — все сломать. Такой силой не обладаю ни я, ни другие магистры. Я должен знать — это был гнев на Асажж?

— Гнев? — опешил Энакин. Он испытывал омерзение к ней с первой встречи и солгал бы, сказав, что убил ее со спокойным сердцем и состраданием, но в тот момент... — Я не злился. Я просто смотрел на тебя и знал, что никому не позволю тебе навредить. Я был уверен в этом.

Оби-Ван покусывал губы, перебирая пальцами шнур, которым Энакин подпоясался, чтобы не позволять плащу распахнуться. Энакин не знал, что сказать. Их разговор напоминал вышедший на орбиту спутник. Круг за кругом — и не вырваться из гравитационной хватки, и не упасть.

— Ты снова улетишь?

— Да, вечером.

— Когда мне уже можно будет полететь с тобой? — Энакин накрыл руку Оби-Вана, потому что все это становилось невыносимым. Тот снова обхватил его пальцы своими, абсолютно естественно, не задумываясь.

— Мне кажется, ты романтизируешь мои поездки. В них мало увлекательного. В основном я треплю языком днями напролет, пытаясь заставить воспринимать меня всерьез. Донести, что опасность реальна — а это становится сложно, когда для тебя самого проверки превратились в рутину. Другие миры наоборот видят во мне врага, пытающегося запустить руки в их системы безопасности, врут, юлят… Ты будешь умирать со скуки и выть от чужой твердолобости.

— Я не об этом. — Энакин развернулся к Оби-Вану, не позволяя тому снова отвести глаз. — Я хочу полететь с тобой. С тобой, — повторил он в губы Оби-Вана.

Они были очень мягкими. Щетина приятно колола кожу, и Энакин прижался сильнее. Оби-Ван больше не замирал, наоборот, он отвечал на поцелуй с большой охотой, зарываясь свободной рукой в волосы Энакина, придерживая его затылок. Спутник сорвался с орбиты.

Когда Оби-Ван оттянул голову Энакина, и губ вместо его дыхания коснулся кажущийся теперь ужасно холодным воздух, Энакин втянул его прямо ртом, наполняя легкие, впитывая каждое мгновение. Оби-Ван смотрел внимательно и сосредоточенно. Он почти по слогам, вкладывая в каждое слово ощущающуюся физически осознанность, произнес:

— Я люблю тебя, Энакин Скайуокер.

— А разве меня можно не любить? — изумился Энакин и рассмеялся, потому что было до мурашек приятно вместо строгого взгляда или подзатыльника получить нежный укус прямо в подбородок. — Эй! Я ведь уже раскрыл тебе свои чувства!

— Когда?

— Ну у меня же на лице все написано, ты что, не смог прочитать?

На этот раз Оби-Ван сжал зубами губу, и Энакин прыснул громче, прижимаясь к нему всем телом, проходясь ладонями под лопатками и сжимая их, замыкая плотное кольцо рук. Он потерся носом о щеку и, отодвинув им совсем рыжую на солнце прядь,  приложил губы к уху:

— Я смог на Джеонозисе, потому что люблю тебя.

Второй поцелуй вышел дольше. Они пробовали губы друг друга, не торопясь.

— Я уже хочу умирать от тоски.

— Думаю, вдвоем у нас это будет получаться намного хуже, — широко усмехнулся Оби-Ван. — Я хотел бы, Энакин, не меньше твоего, но ты не готов. Ты сам должен понимать. Обещаю, что это последний полет без тебя.

 

**Глава 6. Сила предчувствий**

Энакин вцепился в край стола, нависая над развернутой на нем звездной картой.

— И сколько еще мы должны прождать прежде, чем действовать?

— Терпение, Скайуокер. Нельзя принимать поспешных решений, ведь мы не знаем точно, что произошло.

— Вот именно! — повысил голос Энакин. — Неделю нет связи с Оби-Ваном, а мы все «анализируем»!

— Дипломатия имеет свои правила. Я не могу отправить половину джедайского Ордена на Теноан только из-за потери связи. Мы попадем в неловкое положение, если у магистра Кеноби просто сломался передатчик.

Энакин подавился. Его лицу было положено иметь вид уважительный и в данной ситуации возможно даже просящий, но побороть кипучее раздражение не получалось.

— Неделя без связи! О какой поломке может идти речь? За это время можно было новый корабль собрать. Дайте мне разрешение на вылет. Пожалуйста.

— Идет война. И ты можешь понадобиться на другом…

— Идет война! — повторил Энакин, перебивая, — И значит ему могла грозить опасность… — Винду продолжал говорить одновременно, и каждый из них стал повышать голос все сильнее.

Двери стратегического зала распахнулись, и Энакин с Винду сделали по шагу друг от друга, занимая нейтральное положение вокруг стола. Тщание, с которым каждый из них рассматривал теперь карту сектора С-5, могло запитать демонстрационную панель не хуже силового кабеля.

— Сенатор Бейл Органа! — объявил динамик над дверью, и в зал действительно вошел Бейл.

— Добрый день. Я надеялся найти здесь кого-нибудь из Совета, но вижу, у вас совещание...

— Проходите, — приветственно кивнул Винду. — В чем дело, сенатор?

— Сегодня утром я получил приглашение, — Бейл протянул Винду свой датапад. — С Теноана.

Винду молча повел бровью, листая сообщение на экране и не глядя на поднявшего голову Энакина. Тот же не просто поднял голову, а придвинулся ближе несколькими незаметными шагами. В датапад заглянуть он все равно не мог, но видимость своего участия в разговоре надеялся создать. Бейл, видимо, до этого молчал лишь потому, что считал Энакина занятым с картой, и, заметив его интерес, охотно заговорил:

— Два месяца назад скончался Теноанский сенатор Гаретт, и все обязанности сейчас исполняет его первый помощник. Странно то, что за это время с Теноана не поступило ни приказа о его полноценном назначении на пост сенатора, ни другого кандидата. На Теноане вся власть принадлежит королевской семье, но традиции в отношении этого института очень строги: Их Величества крайне редко являются кому-то, кроме ложи министров. И все же я имел честь познакомиться с ними несколько лет назад. Поэтому в прошлом месяце я написал им, в надежде ускорить решение с должностью сенатора. Ответа я так и не получил. Зато получил сегодня приглашение. Не от них, от ложи министров.

— Очень смахивает на ловушку, — заявил Энакин, игнорируя тяжелый взгляд Винду. — Неделю назад мы потеряли связь с Оби-Ваном Кеноби, отправленным туда с миссией.

— Теноан ведь планета из джеонозийского списка? — уточнил Бейл.

— Да, — неохотно согласился Винду. — И это действительно похоже на ловушку.

— Планета из Центральных Миров, и если она таит для нас какую бы то ни было опасность, это может обернуться катастрофой.

— Понимаю вашу обеспокоенность, — участливо, но уже спокойно ответил Энакин, потому что знал — у Винду теперь нет шансов отступить.

— Я готов посетить Теноан, чтобы разобраться, но мне понадобится охрана. И боюсь, в этой ситуации моего обычного сопровождения может оказаться недостаточно.

— Конечно, мы не можем рисковать вашей жизнью, — заверил сенатора Винду.

— Думаю, достойную охрану в критической ситуации мне сможет оказать только представитель Ордена.

Энакин приблизился еще на шаг. Лицо Винду подобрело — в последнее время отношения Ордена с Сенатом стали более натянутыми, и подобная лесть подтопила вечную мерзлоту, из которой магистр Винду, по мнению Энакина, состоял целиком.

— Хоть Оби-Ван уже бывший мой учитель, но думаю, что именно мне стоит продолжить его миссию.

— Я готов доверить свою жизнь Скайуокеру, — все складывалось столь чудесно, что Винду должен был уже заподозрить Энакина в сговоре с Бейлом и долгих совместных репетициях.

— Если мы собираемся поначалу играть по их правилам, не стоит раскрывать присутствие джедая. Скайуокер станет вашим секретарем. — Винду вернул датапад Бейлу. — Вылетайте по готовности.

Энакин, уже стоявший у дверей, придержал их для сенатора и поспешил нырнуть в лифт, заранее вызванный Силой. Винду не заметил его фокусов — Энакин постарался. Зато они уже поднимались прочь из залов, созданных для невыносимо бесконечного планирования, к земле, где можно было начать действовать.

— Знаю, вы предпочитаете небольшие корабли, но думаю, на этот раз вам стоит взять представительский сенаторский звездолет. В грузовом отсеке Кардо-30 отлично поместится мой истребитель.

— Я рад, что меня сопровождаете именно вы. Падме много рассказывала о вас хорошего, теперь я вижу — она была права.

— А мне она хвалила вас. Вы многому ее научили, поддерживали. Теперь она настоящий сенатор, загруженный так, что и продохнуть невозможно.

— Мне слышится укор?

— Нет. Нет, — Энакин с удовольствием окинул взглядом показавшуюся в окна улицу. — Она мечтала об этом. Я живу тем, что джедай, и удивился бы, вздумай меня кто-нибудь жалеть.

Бейл невесомо улыбнулся.

— Ваша с ней энергия восхищает меня, но эта загруженность на самом деле обеспечена войной. Надеюсь, все мы вздохнем свободнее и достойно отдохнем после ее окончания. Вы меня еще поймете, хотя мне и грустно от этой мысли.

— Собирайте своих людей, сенатор, я пока подготовлю нескольких клонов для сопровождения. И напишите теноанцам, что сегодня же вечером вылетаете.

* * *

Кого Энакин не ожидал встретить по дороге в ангар, так это Верховного Канцлера. И все же Палпатин шел ему навстречу.

— Энакин! Я искал тебя.

— О… вы могли послать кого-то, не стоило...

— Нет-нет, я не мог ждать! Ты ведь собрался покинуть Корусант, а я должен был поговорить с тобой. Почему ты улетаешь, мой мальчик?

— Миссия, мне поручено сопровождать сенатора Органа.

— Но почему именно ты? — Палпатин потянулся к Энакину. — Ведь ты перенес такую тяжелую травму… тебе нужно больше времени. Неужели Совет не может послать кого-то еще? Я должен поговорить с ними.

— Нет! — воскликнул Энакин, делая шаг назад и сам запинаясь о свою резкость. — Нет, — добавил он тише. — Дело касается Оби-Вана, я не собираюсь сидеть здесь.

— Оби-Ван, — Палпатин улыбнулся понимающе, — ты так трогательно предан своему бывшему учителю.

— Он больше, чем учитель! — отрезал Энакин. — Простите, я очень спешу.

— Конечно, мой мальчик, иди. Ты наверняка очень нужен ему. Судя по твоему тону, дело крайне серьезное.

— Простите за грубость, — договаривал Энакин уже на ходу, пятясь в сторону ангара. Палпатин потряс ладонями, делая вид, что все в порядке.

Энакину повезло с друзьями, и он собирался отдать долги — а Палпатину за его заботу он задолжал очень много, — но не раньше, чем выяснит, куда пропал Оби-Ван, и не вытащит его оттуда.

 

* * *

От Оби-Вана все еще не было вестей. Пальцы свело нетерпением, и Энакин спрятал их в рукавах длинной рубашки, хватаясь за запястья крест накрест. Свита Бейла шагала по мраморному мосту, и Энакин старался держаться от него в пол-шаге. Тяжелое бархатное пончо, сменившее джедайский табард, напоминало о роли, и Энакин старался изобразить непринужденную походку и разглядывать мир через фальшивые очки с максимальной расслабленностью, на которую было способно его тело.  

Теноан оказался светлой и солнечной планетой. Высокие здания, облицованные светлым камнем, изгибались плавными формами, а каждый изгиб был засижен разноцветными птицами. Все они принадлежали к одному виду, но найти двух одинаковых стало бы той еще задачей. Люди передвигались по улицам неторопливо — визит сенатора пришелся на выходной день.

Ложа министров уже ждала их у входных арок дворца. Семь министров, и все они принадлежали к разным расам. На Теноане жили очень похожие на людей гуманоиды, но отличались между собой цветом кожи: от бледно-розового до синего. Бейл сказал, что министры должны по законам представлять все расы. Еще он предупредил, что влияние их не только политическое. Должность передавалась по наследству, как и королевская, так что семьи успевали сколотить себе приличное состояние.

Богатство они не скрывали: поверх струящихся одеяний они носили ажурные наручи и наплечники из благородно отливающих на солнце металлов и камней. Энакин всегда считал церемониальные богатые одеяния бессмыслицей (а Падме во время правления на Набу ему временами было откровенно жалко), но не мог не признать: у теноанцев был вкус. Ложа министров словно сошла с картины для того, чтобы встретить их.

Энакин вглядывался в их лица, пока они обменивались приветствиями с Бейлом и вели их внутрь. Благожелательные улыбки вторили жарящему солнцу и вызывали у Энакина только желание содрать с себя все это и поговорить напрямую. Но на Теноане даже воздух был пропитан церемониалом, бесконечными размеренными мелочами: необычные приветствия от дворцовой стражи, витиеватые волнообразные лестницы и медленные шаги. Министры не особо торопились.

— Беседа, которую мы хотели бы вести с вами, весьма деликатна.

— Разумеется.

Бейл кивком попросил свиту остаться за дверьми кабинета. Только Энакин последовал за ним. Фиолетовокожему министру — видимо, главному, его одежды были наиболее многослойны, а на груди висел крупный амулет в виде знака бесконечности — это не понравилось, но раньше, чем он успел высказаться, Бейл положил руку на плечо Энакина.

— Мой секретарь. Мое доверенное лицо. Даже не в юридическом смысле, а… доверяю ему, как себе. Разговор без него не состоится.

Энакин потупил взгляд, а министр тряхнул плечами и косами в незнакомом жесте. Лицо при этом разгладилось, а сам он занял кресло за столом из оранжевого дерева.

— Раз так, конечно же проходите.  

Когда они заняли свои места, фиолетовый министр сложил ладони двумя горстями на столе и заговорил. Прямо и коротко, наконец-то, вот только сказанное Энакину совсем не понравилось:

— К нам должен был прибыть джедай с Корусанта, но не прибыл.

— Вы связывались с Орденом?

Ладони министра развернулись вверх, и кончики пальцев собрались вместе. Энакин интерпретировал это как беспокойство, которое засквозило в голосе.

— Нет. Поймите, сенатор, мы мирная планета, победившая недопонимания между собой тысячу лет назад. Джедайский Орден… мы очень уважаем его за то, что он делает для Республики, но это военная организация.

— Миротворческая, — уточнил Бейл. Энакин был благодарен ему за это, потому что смог усидеть на месте ровно.

— Да. Но мы привыкли к дипломатии, политике… Если вы сочтете необходимым пригласить для расследования джедаев, мы не станем мешать, но мы привыкли полагаться на Сенат и его методы.

— Да и… — подала голос зеленая женщина, — джедаи — сплоченный Орден.

Энакин насупил брови, интересуясь:

— Вы боитесь, что другой джедай займется поиском своего товарища слишком рьяно?

— Боимся, что это станет его главной целью, — уточнила бледно-розовая женщина с высоким пучком мелких косичек. — Но ведь происходит нечто более серьезное.

— Более серьезное? — поперхнулся Энакин. К счастью, его удивление приняли за незнание. Инициативу снова взял главный министр:

— Джедайский посол летел к нам не на отдых. Он собирался что-то искать здесь или предупредить нас? Возможно, мы находимся в опасности и даже не знаем об этом. И нас это волнует намного больше, чем пропавший джедай. У Ордена много врагов, в конце концов. Не уверен, что эта история вообще касается нас.

Бейл постучал пальцами по столешнице.

— Вы правы. Во всем. Мне придется сообщить Ордену в любом случае, но поиски они начнут с окружающего вас астероидного пояса, раз магистр Кеноби вообще не приземлялся на планете. А опасность… вашей планете действительно может угрожать опасность.

Министры насторожились все разом.

— Какого рода?

— Мы располагаем информацией о возможных местах для будущих терактов Конфедерации. Ваша планета — одно из них. Магистр был послан проверить ваши службы безопасности.

— Наши службы безопасности? Уверен, с ними все в порядке.

— Вы сами сказали, что планета вы мирная. Искренне рад за ваших людей, но мир не способствует сохранности всех протоколов безопасности.

— Сенатор! — возмутилась снова зеленая. — Отсутствие внутренних междоусобиц еще не говорит о том, что у нас плохо с защитой. Поле нашей планеты использует все последние технологии!

— Вы не поняли меня. Речь не о вторжении. А о теракте. Диверсия изнутри.

Министры замолчали, переглядываясь друг с другом несколько минут. Главный сложил горсти ладоней на груди, склоняясь ниже.

— Вы полагаете, что опасность реальна?

— Более чем.

— Возможно, тогда вы займетесь проверкой наших служб и систем?

— Раз уж я здесь, то не оставлю вас в этой ситуации, — заверил их Бейл, складывая руки в ответном жесте. — Думаю, что я должен известить королевскую семью об опасности.

— О… — красная дама уронила голову, и бусинки ее косичек застучали друг об друга. — Боюсь, невозможно это. Королевская семья больше не ведет разговоров ни с кем, кроме ложи.

Бейл приподнял брови, ожидая пояснений. Она вздохнула еще горше и добавила почти шепотом:

— Ее Высочество, маленькая принцесса Тифери, заболела. Стала грустной и замолчала, как немая. Кожа стала серой. Жизнь медленно уходит из нее. От этой хвори не нашли лекарства, медики не смогли выявить даже признаков заболевания, а она умирает. Королевская семья проводит дни в молитвах, пытаясь вновь наполнить ее тело энергией нашей земли. Они закрылись от всего мира, даже нам разрешен лишь один визит в неделю и только по одному.

— Печально это слышать, — Бейл развел ладони в стороны, выражая лицом сочувствие.

— Мы даже решились на первый за двести лет Тахатун, — желтые глаза женщины, снизившей голос еще сильнее, округлились. — Это большая церемония, в ней участвуют все жители.

— Когда вы планируете ее провести? — нахмурился Бейл. — Такое сборище — лакомый кусочек для замышляющих зло.

— Сама церемония состоится через десять дней, мероприятие требует огромной подготовки. Но сегодня вечером мы проводим репетицию. Возможно, вы проверите наши системы на ней.

— Это замечательный план! Тем более, я так устал с дороги. Я и моя свита хотели бы спокойно отдохнуть.

Ложе понравилась эта идея. Энакин прямо почувствовал выделившееся в воздух удовольствие. Он же получил несколько часов для его свободного исследования. Бейл вызывал в нем все больше восторга. Куда как больше, чем Совет, уж точно.

 

* * *

Энакин, заложив руки за спину, важно разгуливал по главной площади, слушая умиротворяющее журчание грандиозного фонтана. Сотни струек перетекали из уплощенных чаш разного размера в нижние ряды. За ним следили. Он чувствовал взгляд затылком — откуда-то с верхних этажей дворца, — и продолжал с интересом изучать высаженные вокруг фонтана апельсиновые деревья. Повод незаметно смыться появился совершенно неожиданно. На площадь высыпали долговязые юнцы под предводительством важного синекожего учителя с крученой прической из седых кос.

— Видите эти телеги? — дребезжал его голос. — Здесь лежат и ждут своего часа фейерверки для Великого Тахатуна. Производство теноанских фейерверков насчитывает пять с половиной тысяч лет. Раньше для производства использовалась пыльца архваров, но… — он уводил группу все дальше, перемежая лекцию, как оказалось, по архитектуре такими вот вкраплениями.

Энакин не мог не заслушаться — он ведь прибыл на планету впервые, а многие здания отличались феноменальными техническими решениями, и со стороны казалось, что удержать их целостными может только Сила. Да и разве мог он упустить шанс узнать больше о богатой истории Теноана. Увязавшись за группой, он брел с крайне увлеченным видом, пока опора моста не скрыла его из виду. Там он отбился, решив изучить поближе пару особенно интересных зданий с наглухо закрытыми дверьми и замаскированной под гражданских охраной, гуляющей вокруг.

Первый ангар оказался фабрикой. Здесь перегоняли фрукты на яркие тягучие напитки. Охрана пищевой фабрики — замечательное дело, только зачем, если они якобы живут в полном мире и согласии? Энакин уже напоминал сам себе невротического брюзгу. Он отчаянно хватался за любое мало-мальски подозрительное действие, но тонкий голос, бормотавший, что ложа министров могла не врать, и Оби-Ван действительно не долетел, креп с каждым шагом от фабрики к следующему строению того же типа. Наверняка там прессовали хлопья или что-нибудь еще в том же духе. Возле здания стояли грузовые телеги с корзинами, полными желтых початков.

Энакин на автомате обошел охрану и нырнул внутрь вентиляционного люка за одной из телег. Нужно было придумывать новый план, действительно заняться астероидным поясом, наверное, но он не мог себя заставить. Он отказывался верить. Возможно, это лишь его желания, а не предчувствия, но внутри него все кричало, умоляло поискать еще. И еще. Немного.

Выползя из шахты с другой стороны, Энакин облегченно выдохнул и стряхнул напряжение с пальцев. Цех простаивал, конвейеры не двигались. Весь зал, погруженный в оглушающую тишину, был заставлен вооруженными дроидами. Маркировка бластеров — TDR345. Упущенная на Джеонозисе партия для Кастелла, так на Кастелл и не прибывшая. Не повод для радости, но как же приятно было почувствовать ток адреналина по венам. Интуиция не подвела — Энакин устыдился своего сомнения в Силе, в собственных способностях, и спрятался назад, в шахту, пока его присутствие не прервало гибернацию дроидов.

Когда он удалился от цеха, снова проскользнув мимо охраны, он поправил пряди, заводя их за ухо и включая передатчик в очках.

— Сенатор, протокол три. Сейчас же.

— Принято, — ответила дужка Энакину.

Промаршировав мимо брошенной им группы студиозусов, он пересек парк, направляясь к звездолету.

 

* * *

Бейл отколол брошь с гербом Республики от камзола и вытащил из нее передатчик. Закрепив его на нижней рубахе, он выглянул из-за двери и поманил одного из двоих охранявших его клонов.

— Протокол три.

— Есть, сэр.

Клон поспешно сбросил с себя броню, помогая Бейлу натянуть ее и закрепить шлем. Выйдя, Бейл громко пробубнил «напарнику», привлекая внимание проходившей мимо дворцовой стражи:

— Нас для войны создали или для побегушек?

Тот ответил тяжелым вздохом и только рукой махнул. Бейл помотал шлемом и отправился прочь из дворца. Ему тяжело давался строевой шаг в непривычной для него броне, но подозрений у стражи он не вызвал никаких, только сочувственные усмешки.

 

* * *

— Готов поработать, дружище?

R2-D2 булькнул из своего гнезда, просыпаясь.

— Включи стелс-щиты.

Энакин включил двигатели и ответил на два возмущенных булька:

— Это когда нас засекут, они рассыпятся от одного щелчка. Но нас не засекут. Ты же будешь тихим астродроидом?

R2-D2 пискнул и замолк. Истребитель окружило слабое силовое поле, искажающее световые лучи и делающее истребитель невидимым.

Медленно поднявшись над городом на самом тихом режиме репульсоров, Энакин вызвал Бейла через привычную лобовую гарнитуру:

— Вы уже на корабле?

— Да.

— Предупреждаю вас, что собираюсь нарушить местные традиции и нанести визит королевской семье. Они должны объяснить, что здесь делают дроиды Конфедерации.

Бейл молчал. Только его запыхавшееся дыхание напоминало о том, что он еще на связи.

— Вы поможете мне?

— Все хуже, чем я ожидал.

— Боюсь, что так.

— Их покои находились в восточной башне в мой прошлый визит. Сейчас на подступах хватает стражи, думаю, они по-прежнему там. Пятый этаж. Надеюсь, мы не сделаем хуже.

— Пять сотен дроидов с Джеонозиса под маской фабрики в одном из Центральных Миров. Куда уж хуже, — пробормотал Энакин, направляя истребитель к башне, украшенной рельефным гребнем.

Зависнув рядом с узким стрельчатым окном пятого этажа, Энакин задал настройки автопилоту на удержание и вылез на крыло. Комната выглядела пустой, но при попытке приблизить ладонь к окну кольнуло пальцы. Прощупав его Силой, Энакин почувствовал решетку невидимых зарядов. Генератор выпускал заряды из верхней точки рамы. Энакин медленно встал, ловя руками баланс, и дотянулся до генератора. Рядом с выходным отверстием виднелись черные подпалины. Его уже ломали и спешно заметали за собой следы. Энакин сжал пальцы, сдвигая чипы внутри. Генератор чихнул и отключился, выпуская черный дымок.

Комната и правда оказалась пустой — нежилой абсолютно. На полу лежала пыль — совсем мало, но последние дни никто по этому полу не ходил. Идеальный порядок во всем, только кровати взрыты и без постельного белья. Энакин обошел комнату и, дойдя до арки прохода в соседнюю, начал понимать. Осознание бегало мурашками по затылку. Он принял решетку на окнах за защиту от нежелательных посетителей, но странно иметь такие же между помещениями. Это охрана не от тех, кто приходит снаружи. А для тех, кто сидел внутри. Что за дерьмо дюбека здесь происходит вообще? И где же ты, Оби-Ван, когда так нужен?

Энакин вернулся к окну, пытаясь смоделировать хоть какое-то подобие рабочей версии, когда его внимание привлек бледный след на подоконнике: краска стерлась параллельными полосами. Обтерлась, как если бы через подоконник перекинули веревку и спускали тяжести. Или… или постельное белье. Перемахнув через подоконник, Энакин ухватился за водосточную трубу и спустился вниз. Он-то мог отвести от себя глаза, пока спускался, но если королевская семья покидала дворец таким способом… даже если предположить, что дело было малолюдной ночью, и на фоне стены их не разглядели, куда бы они делись с открытого пространства? Все выходы дальше охранялись стражей. Ограды? Высоко, без лестниц не справишься. Разве что… Энакин присел, разглядывая аккуратно встроенный в узор плиток люк. Провел пальцами по стыку — в щели пыли меньше, чем между соседними плитками, его недавно открывали.

Ощущение опасности обожгло мозг, и Энакин отпрянул в сторону. Там, где он сидел миг назад, дымился черный след бластера. Следующий выстрел Энакин поймал уже мечом. Стреляли сверху. Еще одна вспышка — Энакин взмахнул мечом, отражая выстрел назад, во врага. С крыши соседнего дома взмыл знакомый силуэт с реактивным ранцем.

— R2, сажай! — гаркнул Энакин во весь голос.

Воздух рядом заколебался, и Энакин нырнул в истребитель. На него обрушилась целая очередь, ломающая стелс-щиты, но они свое дело уже сделали. Энакин взлетел, устремляясь в погоню за обвешанным оружием уродом.

— Скайуокер, что у тебя там? — забеспокоился Бейл.

— Даже не знаю, с чего начать. — Энакин выстрелил в Фетта, но тот ушел от первой очереди — ранец делал его маневренней. Ну, это он так думал. Энакин сжал зубы, ложась на крыло и проскальзывая между башен, выпуская новую очередь. — Королевскую семью я не видел, можете не волноваться за сохранность традиций.

— То есть стрельба посреди столицы ничего не нарушает?

— Вам лучше знать, — Энакин взмыл вверх, уходя от ответного огня, и петлей вернулся назад, ускоряясь. — На Кордо-30 есть сканер местности для посадки в трудных условиях.

— На седьмой панели?

— Да. Выкрутите мощность сканеров на максимум, должно пробить землю. Мне нужна карта канализации.

— Это будет шумно.

— Да ладно? — не скрывая сарказма, поинтересовался Энакин. Он как раз навелся на ранец Фетта, улавливая тепловую сигнатуру топлива, и выпустил ракету. Ранец оглушительно взорвался, осыпая белоснежную площадь ошметками горелого металла. Вот только Фетта в нем не было — он отсоединился раньше, приземляясь кувырком на крышу фабрики с соками. Энакин выпустил очередь по бегущей фигуре, но Фетт смог уйти, нырнув прямо в дымящую трубу. Профессионал, этого у него не отнимешь.

— Понял, — со вздохом ответил Бейл. — Клонов на корабле в боевой режим и запускаю сканирование.

— С вами приятно иметь дело.

Энакин заложил широкий круг вокруг фабрики, всматриваясь. Он не собирался упускать Фетта, и тот не заставил себя долго ждать — задние ворота открылись. Из темного проема показался обтекаемый белый корабль, похожий на ядовитую древесную улитку. С блестящими турелями вместо рожек. Фрукты они там перегоняют, сарлакк их побери. Энакин взмыл вверх, набирая себе фору. Корабль Фетта был крупнее, и беглого взгляда хватало, чтобы понять — вооружен он куда лучше.

Под правым крылом разорвался первый снаряд, и Энакин лег на взрывную волну, ускоряясь на ней и выныривая из-под обстрела. Его задние пушки не оставляли даже царапин на обшивке корабля Фетта, песчинками отлетая от мощного анти-бластерного щита. R2-D2 красноречиво запиликал.

— Я вижу. И у меня есть план.

R2-D2 выдал целую трель.

— И почему только ты радуешься, когда я произношу эту фразу? — Энакин винтом облетел башню дворца, зависая над гребнем. Он боялся, что это последний раз, когда R2-D2 радуется его творческому подходу. — Откроешь мне вход?

R2-D2 покрутил головой, и Энакин потянулся к рычагам.

— Ну как где? В этой консервной банке.

Не слушая ответов астродроида, Энакин отключил его магнитные крепления и, когда Фетт поравнялся с ними, ушел в бочку. R2 выскользнул из гнезда, и Энакин сконцентрировался, исправляя рукой его траекторию и переворачивая головой вверх. По лбу покатился пот, но малыш все же примагнитился к сектору крыши между турелями вне зоны их обстрела и активировал сварку. Энакин вцепился обеими руками в штурвал, с усилием выходя из бочки.

Выход из бочки — ускорение — прямая вдоль центрального проспекта. Теперь Фетту ничто не мешало расстреливать загнанный в колею из высоких домов истребитель, и прочность силовых щитов таяла на глазах. Семьдесят, шестьдесят, тридцать, десять, два… Энакин вертикальным штопором увел корабль вверх и выпрыгнул из него. Выстрелы продолжали разрывать воздух вокруг. Один. Ноль. Истребитель взорвался над головой, обдавая жаром и забивая глаза и нос дымом.

Колени отбило горячим металлом, и всю поверхность тряхнуло — до Фетта дошло, что на него десантировались уже двое, и он резко повернул, но Энакин вцепился в теплоотводящие панели намертво. R2-D2 издавал непереводимую какофонию звуков. Ему оставался последний миллиметр. Щелчок — и очерченный желтым ровный круг металла ухнул под его тяжестью внутрь корабля. Энакин нырнул следом, обжигая предплечья о раскаленные края. Мир завертелся — еще не осознавший Фетт пытался сбросить гостей резким вращением. R2 упал на бок и закатился под ряд сидений. Энакин подтолкнул его еще глубже, закрепляя там, а сам пополз в сторону кабины пилота.

Фетт пилотировал без брони — та не позволяла влезть в узкое кресло. Но даже когда Фетт понял, насколько плохи его дела, он не сдался. Даже лицом. Со злым оскалом он врубил автопилот и схватился за бластер, а когда Энакин выбил оружие из рук, продолжил драться голыми руками. Они танцевали по кораблю, кружа друг вокруг друга, заставляя промахиваться и пытаясь обмануть. Фетт улыбался разбитыми губами, презрительно дергал рассеченной бровью, когда Энакин ошибался.

— Тяжело быть старомодным? — удар, блок.

— Тяжело быть только идиотом. Не стоит идти против Ордена и Республики.

Фетт хохотнул, сплевывая кровь. А затем подхватил со стены лазерную базуку и, добежав до дыры в крыше, выскочил из нее.

Энакин бросился к кабине пилота. Фетт должен был расшибиться, но это было бы слишком хорошим поступком с его стороны. Конечно же, у него тоже нашелся свой план. Он планировал на стабилизирующем парашюте. Легкая модель, без наворотов, наверняка прятался в его наплечниках. Энакин навелся левой турелью на парашют, и палец замер на спусковой кнопке.

Удобно. Легко. Сейчас.

Не в драке. Убийство.

Энакин вытер плечом застилающий глаза пот и уставился на свою жертву снова. Ублюдок принес столько зла, но разве мог Энакин… Фетт сделал выбор за него, вскинув на плечо базуку. Свой корабль он больше не жалел. Энакин вжал кнопку до упора, спуская весь заряд турели на парашют, а сам взлетел выше, уходя из-под последнего выстрела Фетта.

Порванная ткань заметалась, опутывая дергающуюся фигурку Фетта, камнем летящую вниз.

Энакин втянул воздух, которого было слишком мало в корабле. Вытер лицо ладонями, а их об одежду.

— Ну что, R2, сам вылезешь?

Энакин повернулся к незакрытой двери, разглядывая мерцающего красным огоньком дроида, все еще зажатого сиденьями. Пусть побудет там до посадки. Энакин поднял голову, возвращаясь к лобовому стеклу, и вскрикнул. Купольные крыши домов медленно открывались голодными пастями, выпуская целые рои мелких белоснежных кораблей. Со стороны фабрики повалили аэроциклы дроидов.

— Да вы издеваетесь, — простонал он, ныряя за облако.

После всех кульбитов гарнитура стала трещать, но голос Бейла Энакин различил хорошо.

— Карта готова. Весьма разветвленная система, но интересно другое. Есть канал, уходящий за пределы города. Передаю координаты.

 

* * *

Энакин вышел из корабля и подсадил R2 на крышу.

— Я осмотрюсь, залатай пока дырку.

R2 послушно запищал и принялся за работу. Энакин хмуро обернулся — над городом сновали отряды белых мух. Они потеряли его из виду, но это был вопрос времени. Что ж, с системами безопасности у Теноана все оказалась более чем в порядке. Именно так он и скажет в своем отчете Винду. Проверили и нашли их в полной боевой готовности. Вероятность теракта нулевая — ведь там дроиды Конфедерации, они уж точно предотвратят! Энакин передернул плечами и зашагал в сторону пещеры — судя по координатам, выход из канализации вел именно в нее.

Внутри было сумрачно и влажно, через несколько шагов все и вовсе утопало в кромешной тьме. Энакин попытался прощупать обстановку Силой, но та всколыхнулась, отбрасывая его на пол. Энакин перевернулся на спину, закрываясь мечом от удара, но над ним замер совсем не красный меч.

— Энакин?.. — от родного голоса  сердце застучало быстрей. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Могу задать тот же самый вопрос, — процедил Энакин, хватаясь за протянутую Оби-Ваном руку.

Он хотел сгрести Оби-Вана в объятие и сжать, выдавив из него весь воздух. Но Оби-Ван не дал, придерживая его за плечи и рассматривая.

— Вид у тебя…

— Могу сказать то же самое, — откликнулся Энакин. Волосы Оби-Вана слиплись и обрамляли лицо темными влажными прядями. Под глазами залегли тени.

— Полагаю, ты уже успел ввязаться в неприятности. — Оби-Ван с улыбкой стер кровь с рассеченной скулы Энакина, продолжая разглядывать его лицо. Энакин и сам никак не мог насмотреться. — Да-да, можешь сказать то же самое. Я здесь не один.

— По правде, я и искал здесь не тебя. Ваше Величество? — осторожно обратился Энакин к темноте в глубине пещеры.

— Это джедай, Энакин Скайуокер, мой бывший ученик. Один из лучших, — произнес Оби-Ван туда же. Послышался хлопок, и на стенах заплясали отсветы холодного светильника. Его в ладони держала высокая рыжеволосая женщина. Ее кожа серебрилась в этом свете, в другой руке лежал аккуратный сверхмощный бластер. Рядом с ней стоял бородатый синий мужчина с оголенным мечом.

Из-за их спин выглядывало двое детей: лысый мальчик и девочка с растрепанным пучком. Судя по отчаянно сжатым голубым кулакам и губам, принцесса Тифери ничем не болела и была готова прямо сейчас надрать зад любому обидчику.

Энакин понятия не имел, что делать, но решил, что уважительно склоненная голова — универсальный знак. Король убрал меч, королева поспешила успокоить детей, тихо объяснив им что-то. Тифери тут же понеслась к оказавшемуся не врагом незнакомцу и схватила за тунику.

— Что там? Нам можно домой?

Энакин опешил от напора, поглаживая девчонку по макушке и надеясь, что за это не полагается отрубание руки. Дети явно ослабли от усталости, ручонки подрагивали, а глаза покраснели от нехватки спокойного сна. Как и у остальных.

— Там считают, что ты очень больна. И поэтому твоя семья никому не показывается.

— Какая грязная ложь! — голос королевы оказался низким и звучным. Энакину захотелось еще раз склонить голову.

— Тебя что-то удивляет после их предательства? — хмуро поинтересовался король.

В солнечном сплетении скреблось предчувствие, и Энакину показалось, что он уже слышит гул репульсорных движков.

— Простите, что тороплю, но думаю, нам будет безопаснее внутри корабля.

Король посмотрел на Оби-Вана и, получив от того подтверждающий кивок, взял на руки сына. Энакин подхватил Тифери одной рукой, крепче сжимая меч в другой, и все они побежали к выходу.

R2-D2 встретил их отчетом о готовности, но Энакин только рыкнул, подталкивая дроида коленом:

— Внутрь, живо.

Со стороны города приближался поисковый отряд — их уже заметили, и время утекало со скоростью водопада. Энакин рухнул в кресло пилота, поднимая корабль вверх. Оби-Ван появился в кабине через две минуты.

— Мощный корабль.

— Конфисковал у Фетта. Они пристегнулись? — мрачно спросил Энакин, разрезая отряд и уносясь назад, в сторону города. Пока их спасало то, что у напоминающих звездочки кораблей было туго с реакцией, а одиночные выстрелы Феттовская машина не замечала.

— Да, но я надеюсь, что мы обойдемся без твоего фирменного стиля.

— Выбирать не приходится. — Энакин ухнул ниже. Он старался держать корабль хотя бы горизонтально, пристально вглядываясь в небо над дворцом. Там темнело здоровенное пятно. Приближаясь, Энакин стал понимать, что перед ним — звездный крейсер. Военный крейсер. В два раза больше Кордо-30.

По всем частотам пошел сигнал. Громкий скрежещущий голос: из динамиков корабля, из гарнитуры — отовсюду.

— Господин Скайуокер! Вы обвиняетесь в нарушении порядка Теноана, убийстве и присвоении чужого звездолета. Немедленно сдайтесь или по вам будет открыт огонь.

— У вас всех преступников ловят крейсерами? — громко поинтересовался Энакин по связи с пассажирским отсеком.

Оби-Ван мимолетно коснулся его руки, успокаивая, не давая наболтать королевской семье лишнего.

— Это Гривус. Генерал Конфедерации. Он сговорился с ложей министров. Те с его помощью заточили Эйдена с Шарлоттой и детьми и взяли всю власть на себя.

— А он разместил здесь базу, — Энакин показал на фабрику и несколько открытых теперь ангаров. Их корабль висел в воздухе, и охрана нарезала вокруг них круги. Внизу маршировали отряды дроидов — они окружили звездолет Бейла, хотя атаковать в лоб все еще боялись. Придерживались линии своего спектакля. Все ждали ответа «преступника». — Вот так всегда, — пробубнил Энакин себе под нос. — Уберешь одного монстра, получишь кого-то покрупнее.

В кабину вошел король Эйден.

— Ваше Величество, — Оби-Ван приподнялся, — вам лучше вернуться…

Король осадил его рукой.

— Нельзя сдаваться Гривусу. Вы сможете доставить меня к командному центру в северном квартале? Не знаю, насколько раскинулись сети ложи, но вряд ли им удалось перекупить кого-то кроме дворцовой стражи. У меня еще достаточно верных генералов. Они лишь одурачены, я должен появиться перед ними.

Энакин посмотрел на здание, на которое указывал король. На крейсер. На спиральные траектории охранных кораблей. Подсчеты выходили неутешительными.

— Только если вы сможете выпрыгнуть на ходу и доверите нам свою семью.

— Я справлюсь.

Оби-Ван кашлянул.

— Вы ведь понимаете, что по нам откроют огонь за неподчинение, а как только ваши генералы узнают правду и дадут своим людям приказ окружать крейсер, Гривус не исчезнет, а наоборот перестанет прятаться, и начнется бойня.

— Да, придется драться, но я оставлю с вами не жену, а своего самого верного генерала. Мы готовы. Что бы сейчас не произошло, это следствие нашей слепоты, и нам с этим разбираться. И возможно платить. Вашим талантам я доверяю и надеюсь, что вы справитесь, что сможете разобраться с Гривусом и сохранить все жизни на этом корабле. Но если понадобится выбирать, я прошу вас не думать о тех, кто останется на пассажирских сиденьях. Наш долг сегодня в другом.

— Мы не жертвуем доверенными нам жизнями, — резко перебил Его Величество Оби-Ван, кладя руки на рычаги пушек.

— Да. Да… хотел бы я, чтобы мои министры были такой же верной опорой, как джедаи для Республики. — Король сделал глубокий вдох. — Начинаем.

Энакин опускал корабль медленно. Вряд ли Гривус был настолько наивен, чтобы поверить в искренность жеста, но его сдерживали собственные же рамки роли. И он не станет палить по городу. Пока.

Когда репульсоры почти стихли, Энакин переключил режим и рванул на низкой тяге по улицам. Опомнившаяся охрана увязалась за ними, но выигранного времени хватило, чтобы нырнуть в скоростной тоннель.

 

* * *

Все изменилось мгновенно. Стихла барабанная дробь выстрелов по щиту. Один за другим белые охранники прекращали огонь и разворачивались, обращая свой гнев на дроидов. Один отряд направился к Кордо-30, окружая его плотным защитным кольцом. Энакин смог соединить Бейла с командиром отряда напрямую и спешно покинул квартал. Их цель висела высоко над городом, и теперь, когда ее облепляли белые кораблики, Гривус не стеснялся в средствах. Крейсер окутала сплошная энергетическая пленка, делающая его неуязвимым, а главные пушки нацелились прямо на лавирующий между домов корабль Энакина.

Сменившая мужа Шарлотта села к стене, крепко хватаясь за поручни, и помогала с навигацией. Нацеленные плазма-пушки она заметила первой.

— Ничего, — Энакин пригляделся к пушкам и площади впереди, — у меня есть план на этот счет.

Оби-Ван промолчал. Только бровь изогнулась, и подбородок качнулся. Ничего, это уже прогресс. Когда-нибудь Энакин дождется положенного признания. Как-нибудь после того, как вернет доверие R2-D2.

— Видишь те телеги? — Энакин указал на груженные деревянными ящиками колесные платформы. — Стреляй по ним.

Ее Величество низко зарычала. Она поняла, чего хочет Энакин, она знала, что лежит в ящиках.

— Гнилостные твари! Они Тахатун собрались без нас провести!

— Да, — ответил Энакин, не без удовольствия тормозя и позволяя Оби-Вану выстрелить горящими зарядами ровно в телеги.

Подожженные ящики разваливались, выпуская одну за другой ракеты, которые расцветали яркими цветами прямо под брюхом крейсера Гривуса. Алые и зеленые россыпи огней не могли навредить защите корабля, но взрывы раскачивали его, не давая больше висеть ровно. Энакин воспользовался этой качкой, чтобы оказаться на одном с крейсером уровне, уйдя из зоны поражения плазма-пушек.

— Уводите корабль, — строго приказала Шарлотта. — Не над городом.

— Есть, мэм, — Энакин пролетел над гребнем крейсера, привлекая к себе внимание всех радаров, ушел под низ, протиснулся между плазма-пушек и внаглую вынырнул прямо перед огромным, похожим на острый клюв, носом. Если он что-то и знал о самовлюбленных конфедератах, так это то, что после такой выходки их можно было развести на многое. Энакин включил максимальную тягу и рванул к раскинувшемуся за городом озеру.

— Нам не пробить его щиты, — констатировал Оби-Ван, выпуская очередь за очередью из разных орудий. Его пальцы бегали по панели и рычагам, но все, что ему удавалось — разбивать несущиеся в них заряды.

— Нам нет, а ему — да.

— Ты что задумал?

Энакин облизнул губы, глядя прямо перед собой на приближающуюся водную гладь, окрашенную в темное золото вечерним солнцем.

— Знаешь, мне не нравится мой план.

— Это самое пугающее из возможных начал. — Оби-Ван перехватил рычаги торпед, пуская в дело и их. Пара дымных взрывов давала лишь смешную фору для маневра, не более того. Все познается в сравнении: еще пару часов назад этот корабль казался Энакину весьма смертоносным.

— Его щиты из дельта-плазмы. Самые стойкие, но уязвимы перед плазма-пушками.

— И как мы заставим?..

— У него на пушках система для самонаведения, — неохотно выдал Энакин.

— Ужасный план.

— Ты готов?

— Да.

Энакин спустился ниже, подставляясь под удар. Характерный треск плазмы, нацеленной прямо в затылок, был слышен даже сквозь толщу металлического корпуса корабля. Энакин крутил фигуру за фигурой, давая себе выигрыш в скорости. С каждым оборотом огромная шаровая молния отставала еще немного. Когда дистанция составила с десяток метров, Энакин выправил корабль и направил его прямо навстречу крейсеру. Оби-Ван продолжал расстреливать летящие в них залпы боковых орудий.

— У тебя будет всего один шанс, — сказал Энакин. — Маленький пробой щита.

Оби-Ван кивнул, сжимая рычаги крепче.

Энакин нырнул под клюв крейсера, разворачиваясь, облизывая брюхом своего корабля его до искр между щитами. Трещащий молниями фиолетовый шар нагонял их стремительно, и Энакин дернулся вправо, облетая вокруг движка. Шар обогнуть его уже не успел. С надсадным гулом пленка щита расступилась в месте взрыва, и Оби-Ван вжал кнопку. Торпеды попали прямо в центр небольшого окна. По обшивке застучали горящие капли металла, взревел подбитый винт, теряя обороты, и Энакин направил корабль к краю крейсера на полной скорости, чтобы успеть вынырнуть из-под него. Тяжелый огненный вал стремительно опускался на них, заставляя пикировать все ниже, чтобы не загореться самим.

Оби-Ван молчал, только кулаки сжимались все крепче, и бледнели губы.

Энакин выжал из стремительно теряющего топливо корабля последнее, и, взрыв хвостом воду, он выскочил из-под падающего крейсера. Вода всколыхнулась, расступилась, принимая черную гору металла в себя, вздыбилась волнами, ударившими по борту, закручивая, но все это было уже неважно. Энакин парой тумблеров поднял корабль выше и выровнял.

Шарлотта сползла на пол, раскинула руки в стороны и рассмеялась грудным глубоким смехом со слышимой влажной примесью.

Оби-Ван все так же молча протянул руку и сомкнул пальцы на запястье Энакина, целуя подушечками пальцев там, где бился под чувствительной кожей сумасшедший пульс.

 

* * *

Энакин привалился к дверному косяку и склонил голову к плечу, любуясь. Оби-Ван стоял у окна и тер большим пальцем центр ладони, скрывая волнение. Сегодня у него был важный день. У них обоих — оба были приставлены к награде, как и Бейл, но Оби-Вану Эйден с Шарлоттой хотели уделить особое внимание. Сначала ему хотели дать теноанский титул, от которого тот немедля отказался. Их Величества настояли на компромиссе — небольшой церемонии, с которой обычно этот титул даруют, в качестве демонстрации их признательности.

Энакин считал, что сделал не меньше Оби-Вана, а может и больше, и заслужил не меньшей благодарности от властителей Теноана. Но ворочающееся в животе колючее чувство зависти затихло, стоило ему войти к Оби-Вану. Слишком тот был красив. В одежде он тоже пошел на компромисс. Он отказался от полагающегося плаща из светлого бархата и витиеватого головного убора, но сменил джедайскую тунику на белоснежную струящуюся по его телу длинную рубаху, подпоясанную золотым шнурком, по которому перекатывались разноцветные бусины, когда Оби-Ван теребил узелки на концах. Предплечья украшали золотые ажурные наручи, и их Оби-Ван тоже постоянно трогал. Как и волосы, озолоченные солнцем. Его рот беззвучно шевелился, репетируя слова.

Энакин подкрался и накрыл суетливые пальцы своими. Оби-Ван обернулся и невесомо коснулся губами виска, окончательно вымывая из нутра все неприятные чувства, оставляя только главное.

— Я так скучал… — пробормотал Энакин в щеку Оби-Вана.

— Я тоже, Эни.

Энакин поцеловал Оби-Вана, ведя руками по спине, собирая тонкие мелкие складки, прощупывая теплые лопатки.

— Мастер…

Оби-Ван нахмурился, слегка отстраняясь.

— Не называй меня так. В смысле… мне очень приятно, но не в такие моменты. Меня это слишком смущает.

— Тебя смущает именно это, а не мой язык у тебя во рту? — поинтересовался Энакин, облизывая нижние зубы.

— Энакин! — Оби-Ван даже глаза прикрыл, фыркая.

— Что?

— Ты невозможный… невозможный. Невозможный ты.

— Зато теперь тебе более неловко из-за меня, чем из-за какой-то там церемонии.

— Лучший во всем, я понял, — закатил глаза Оби-Ван.

Сегодняшний фейерверк озарил небо десятком ярких пятен, заставляя запомнить именно их: в памяти Энакина Теноан навсегда запомнился цветными огнями на черном бархате неба, ритмичной музыкой в ушах, теплом церемониальных жаровен и счастливо смеющимся, старающимся не отходить от него Оби-Ваном. Энакин не знал, от чего сильнее разливалось по венам ленивое счастье: от одуряюще пахнущих сладких фруктов, от улыбок рассыпающихся в благодарностях теноанцев, от золотого медальона, лежавшего в глубоком вырезе рубашки Оби-Вана — взгляд отводился с большими усилиями, — или от того, сколько нежной и больше не сдерживаемой, не запираемой в глубине, любви плескалось в серых глазах, когда они встречались с глазами Энакина.

 

**Глава 7. Надвигается шторм**

Ганцилиус раздвинул зондом жилы под локтем и вытащил подплавившийся чип. Другой на его месте уже бы кричал на Энакина, что видеть его в своей мастерской не желает — Аршвари вот точно на них с Оби-Ваном поглядывала с угрозой. Но Ганцилиус воспринимал каждый раз, когда Энакин приходил к нему со своим «барахлит после миссии», не как убийство его прекрасного творения, а как возможность сделать еще лучше.

Оби-Ван дремал в углу. На коленях у него лежал датапад, с которого он должен был читать отчеты из Колоний, но даже джедаи не умели читать с закрытыми глазами и расслабленно-приоткрытым ртом.

— Вы здесь! — голос Винду заставил Оби-Вана вздрогнуть и сесть ровнее. Энакин только приподнял приветственно пальцы левой руки, зная, что за любое другое движение Ганцилиус даст ему сверхточной сваркой в лоб. — Это хорошо. — Он запер за собой дверь и, сложив руки на груди, заговорил: — В джеонозийском списке осталось всего три планеты. Вашу работу продолжит Тайнеди.

Энакин напрягся и почувствовал легкий укол тока в плече. Фронт разрастался — об этом знали уже даже юнлинги, — а джедаев больше не становилось. Там, где раньше справлялись двое, теперь был вынужден справляться один.

— Ваша двойка сейчас нужнее на Дальних Рубежах. — Отпустило. — Дуку видели на Цин-Таре. У информации не самый надежный источник, но это административный центр Диасской туманности, мы не можем позволить сепаратистам заполучить ее. Линия фронта в двадцатых секторах после потери системы Айсаи сдвинулась слишком сильно.

— Диасская туманность? — Оби-Ван потер затылок, жмурясь и отгоняя остатки сна. — Звучит знакомо.

— Первая мертвая зона Силы, — сказал Винду, и Оби-Ван медленно опустил руку.

— Мертвая зона? — Энакин посмотрел на замолчавших магистров. — Что это значит?

Они не ответили, и Ганцилиус недовольно заворчал:

— Мешаете своей болтовней ужасно, — он закрепил верхнюю панель и мотнул головой к двери: — Все, готов. Подите уже прочь из моей мастерской.

Когда они втроем покинули помещение, Оби-Ван заговорил тихо:

— В мирах Диасса уже десять лет не появляется чувствительных к Силе детей. Все пробы крови показывают крайне низкий уровень мидихлориан. Гранд-мастер говорил, что появилось еще две подобных зоны?

— В пределах статистических погрешностей, — отрезал Винду. — Но Диасс совершенно безнадежен. На той неделе на Корусант прибыла вторая партия этого года для перепроверки на нашем оборудовании, и, боюсь, она будет последней. На ближайшем Совете я хочу поднять вопрос о закрытии лабораторий в туманности. Но сейчас ваша главная цель — не дать цин-тарцам даже задуматься о переходе под флаг Конфедерации. Ки-Ади-Мунди хочет лететь — и в этом есть резон, он был дружен с мэром Цин-Тара в юности, но если вам придется вновь столкнуться с Дуку…

— Я уже не падаван, моя сила стала больше, неужели мы вдвоем не справимся?

Винду остановился и развернулся так, что полы плаща взметнулись над полом.

— Или Ки-Ади-Мунди мог бы последовать в туманность с другим джедаем, — быстро нашелся Энакин. — Я не уверен, что для миссии необходимо сразу три джедая. Мы с Оби-Ваном могли бы…

— А я уверен, что не могли бы. — Винду сузил глаза. — Совету есть, чем руководствоваться. Не ставь наши решения под сомнение, а выполняй.

Оби-Ван остановился рядом с Энакином, вынуждая Винду смотреть на них обоих, и тот добавил:

— Вы справитесь с Дуку вдвоем. Но нужно, не чтобы вы «справились», а чтобы он был доставлен на Корусант живым и арестованным.

* * *

Цин-Тар напоминал Татуин до мурашек. Не рельефом или жарой — наоборот, густая атмосфера ложилась на землю туманами, промачивающими всю одежду насквозь. Серая пелена превращала огромное солнце в блеклое размытое пятно. Но под этим пятном сновали те, кто будто вылез из Энакинова детства прямо сюда. Мрачные существа, смеющиеся только с полупустой бутылкой бренди в руках или над повергнутым в лужу соперником — обтянутые веревками ринги для боев на кулаках встречались здесь на каждом углу. Присыпанная серым песком грязь в них все равно отдавала в бурый. Разномастные строения торгашей, не думавших о красоте города, громоздились вокруг ратушной площади крупными коробами.

Энакин подул на руки, потирая их друг о друга, и глянул исподлобья на улицу, возвращая проезжавшему мимо цин-тарцу недружелюбный взгляд. Разговор с мэром вышел коротким, по крайней мере для них.

Мургрув смотрел на них лениво и отстраненно. Говорил он широко открытым ртом, но Энакину слышалось сквозьзубное шипение.

— Республика нам не доверяет? — тянул он, выстукивая ритмичный мотив по столешнице. — Интересный подход — начинать с угроз.

Все недоумения Ки-Ади-Мунди и Оби-Вана потонули в его равнодушном лице, как в молоке.

— Когда хотят мира, шлют представителей Сената и букеты, а не джедаев. Сразу троих. Особенно вас. — Мургрув посмотрел на Энакина, и тот почувствовал, как наливаются силой мышцы, готовые к обороне. — Скайуокер, на вашем счету сколько смертей лидеров Конфедерации? Последним был генерал Гривус, кажется?

— Он даже не умер, сбежал в спасательной капсуле, — Энакин сболтнул раньше, чем успел подумать, что говорит. Ему хотелось хоть как-то защитить статус их миссии, но он увяз в болоте словесных уловок, не успев на него ступить.

— Думаю, вам будет спокойнее, если на переговорах останется Ки-Ади-Мунди, — примирительно развел руки Оби-Ван.

— Я был хорошим другом вашего предшественника, — поспешил добавить тот.

— Дружба с джедаем не спасла его жизнь. Но если вам есть, что сказать — садитесь, — Мургрув указал на единственный стул напротив себя, даже не смотря на Оби-Вана, говорящего о заправке корабля. Только бросил в спины:

— Будете ошиваться в кантине космопорта, местный джин не берите. Редкостное дерьмо для вашего вкуса.

Теперь Энакин стоял на крыльце ратуши, чувствуя себя оплеванным с головы до ног.

— Прости, — буркнул он подошедшему Оби-Вану.

— Не страшно. Это не твой профиль.

— За нами наверняка следят. И уж точно не позволят шататься по стратегическим местам. Вряд ли нас смогут остановить, конечно, если мы захотим пройти. Но вряд ли вы с Мунди захотите идти силой.

— Энакин… — Оби-Ван протянул руку за козырек, ловя ладонью первые капли дождя. Он накинул капюшон и шагнул на улицу, приглашая Энакина сделать то же самое. — Дай Ки-Ади-Мунди время. Что-нибудь он выяснит. Так или иначе. Подождем, — он двинулся по начавшей хлюпать земле в сторону космопорта.

* * *

— Мы с вами стоим на республиканской планете, а значит вы должны принимать кредиты, — рыкнул Энакин на дряблого владельца заправки. Тот кисло поджал губы, жмуря свой единственный глаз на лбу, но достал считыватель.

— Должны, чего орать-то. Давайте сюда свои кредиты.

На выходе из будки оплаты Энакин врезался в Оби-Вана.

— Да ско… А. Прости.

— Пойдем, — Оби-Ван ухватил его за локоть и потащил прочь от корабля, за здание заправочной станции.

Энакин напрягся, собираясь и следуя за ним шаг в шаг. Обогнув угол, Оби-Ван прижал Энакина плечом к стене и едва заметно махнул рукой в сторону небольшого грузового звездолета. В него как раз сейчас укладывали груз — рабочие перетаскивали из аэробуса сетчатые стойки, полные пробирок с темной жидкостью.

— Это, — сказал Оби-Ван, стоя к звездолету спиной, — кровь. Заявленный курс корабля — на Корусант.

— Но Винду сказал, что на той неделе прибыла партия?

— А цин-тарцы только грузят ее.

Энакин скользнул взглядом по четвероруким грузчикам и надписям на борту аэробуса.

— Навестим лабораторию?

— Да.

 

* * *

— Зтоять! — высокое членистоногое существо в белом халате вскинуло угрожающе лапу.

Оби-Ван придержал Энакина, замирая перед входом в светлый коридор.

— Мы из Ордена джедаев. Нам нужно поговорить с кем-то из отдела анализов.

— Да зоть сам Мургрув. Зтойте, где зтоите.

Существо подошло к стене и быстро набрало код на панели. Стеклянные двери спереди и сзади захлопнулись, а из плит в стене по ногам ударили струи воды. Она быстро утекала в решетку, смывая с сапог комья влажной земли. Оби-Ван охотно повернул ноги, чтобы досмыть грязь тщательней. Энакин повторил за ним. Двери снова открылись, а существо дернуло хитиновой головой, разрешая пройти.

— Так с кем мы могли бы поговорить?

Существо смерило Оби-Вана насмешливым взглядом.

— Зколько везливости, — существо щелкнуло мандибулами. — Значала корузандзкие цацы здитают наз незпозобными провезти прозтейзые анализы, запразывают перепроверки, а потом дайте им отдел анализов. Вы размер лаборатории видели? Взе мы тут и за анализы, и за зинтез лекарств. Здего вы зотели? — существо махнуло бейджем перед носом Оби-Вана, бросая его назад на стол. — Заведуюзая лабораторией я. Злузаю.

— Партия для перепроверки — это вторая за год?

— Да, — заведующая пожала плечами. — Такая зе, как предыдузая. И та, здо была до предыдузэй. Одно вызокое знадзение. Пара низких. Озтальные — норма.

— Одно высокое? — Энакин качнулся вперед, тут же добавил: — Как и в предыдущей?

— Ну, в тот раз было два, но разве это повод перетрязывать наз? Назголько я знаю, к нему узе зкоро прибудут вазы люди. Вот этот замец. — Она протянула им бланк с фотографией мальчишки и результатами. Четыре года, человек. Уровень мидихлориан мало походил на отсутствующий. Орден брал к себе воспитанников и с меньшими показателями.

— Разрешите осмотреть ваше оборудование?

— Змотрите, — недовольно щелкнула она мандибулами снова. — Не здрогайдзе только ничего. — Она демонстративно уткнулась в монитор. Оби-Ван кивнул Энакину на ближайший анализатор. Когда они встали рядом с его сканирующим лучом, Оби-Ван пробормотал:

— Я осмотрюсь, найду старые данные. — Его пальцы нырнули в карман, но Энакин успел разглядеть краешек бейджа с электронным пропуском. — А ты езжай к ребенку. У меня плохое предчувствие.

— Предчувствие? — Энакин еще раз посмотрел на бланк, выискивая адрес. — Кажется, это называется логикой. Придется взять транспорт.

— За углом есть городские гравициклы. Поторопись, пожалуйста. — Оби-Ван хмуро смотрел прямо перед собой, и от его взгляда Энакину становилось совсем не по себе. Сведя на мгновение лопатки и тут же расслабив, он вышел из лаборатории.

 

* * *

Бардонские холмы оказались скромным одноэтажным поселком в пригороде. Холмы там действительно были — небольшие кучи сероватой земли, прятавшие между собой развалины старой столицы. Только часовая башня возвышалась промеж них напоминанием о былом величии. А сам поселок распластался по небольшой равнине. Пятый дом Энакин нашел быстро: крыльцо выходило на центральную улочку — укатанный до каменной плотности берег реки. На этом крыльце стояла затянутая в теплое объемное платье женщина и держала за руку жмущегося к ней мальчишку. Напротив них темнела фигура, скрытая плащом. Незнакомец активно жестикулировал, тыкая в ребенка пальцем, и Энакин дал газу.

Резко затормозив в клубах влажной пыли, он соскочил с еще рычащего мотором гравицикла и бластерным выстрелом подлетел к незнакомцу, хватая его за плечо.

— Ты кто такой?

Человек в плаще вывернулся из захвата, отступая и давая разглядеть скрытую грубой тканью светлую броню с символом Республики на груди.

— Какое право вы…

— Отойди от ребенка, — рыкнул Энакин, оттесняя человека еще на шаг.

— Я представитель республиканской армии и прошу не мешать выполнять мне свою работу. Ребенок подлежит призыву на Корусант.

— О, — Энакин упер руки в бока. — На Корусант. Хм. На обучение к джедаям?

— Да, так что советую не мешать мне.

— Очень интересно. — Рукоять меча легко скользнула в руку. — Почему же джедаи ничего об этом не знают? — Энакин демонстративно включил меч и встал между незнакомцем и крыльцом.

Тот не ответил. Скинув с себя плащ, он достал два клинка из ножен. Простых с виду — но через секунду по режущей кромке побежало искрящееся свечение. Он легко блокировал предупредительные удары Энакина, и тот перешел в настоящую атаку. Кто бы перед ним не прыгал с клинками сейчас, натренирован он мастерски. Энакин теснил его к реке, отвоевывая каждый шаг с усилием.

Люди жались ближе к домам, а Энакин все пытался достать до запястий врага. Сердце сходило с ума — не от драки, а от страха, который разливал вокруг ребенок. Не контролируя свою Силу, он выплескивал наружу чувства, и эта бесцветная Живая Сила продавливала все щиты Энакина. Не сбивая с ног, но давя на виски, напоминая о том, что за его спиной жмурится маленький мальчик. Их сердца начинали трепыхаться вместе, и Энакин с трудом выравнивал дыхание перед новыми ударами, уходя от выпадов. Нужно было кончать. Сейчас. Немедленно. Энакин занес меч для удара, но противник нырнул под рукой, заставляя развернуться. Он кузнечиком отпрыгнул еще на два шага и ударил себя по поясу. Энакин замахнулся, набирая силу удара, и в полтора оборота оказался рядом с ним, снова вовлекая в бой. Подсечка, удар — он опрокинул врага и уже занес с разворота меч, но опустить не успел. На него посыпались бластерные выстрелы. Раскрутив меч светящимся щитом, Энакин не позволил им добраться до себя. Нападающих было много: они высыпали из переулков, на крыши. Форма Республики, местной полиции — все они спускали несмолкающие очереди в Энакина. Возможности отразить весь этот вал назад не было, Энакин старался хотя бы перенаправить весь огонь от себя вверх... не в дома, не в кричащих и прячущихся людей. Женщина в платье тоже распахнула дверь и нырнула внутрь, утягивая мальчишку за собой, но тот оцепенел и вмерз ногами в крыльцо — его приковал к себе бой, и он не двигался с места, несмотря на истошные крики матери. Она ухватила его за шиворот, волоча за собой насильно.

Незнакомец не стал нападать на окруженного Энакина. Наоборот, отпрянул — к крыльцу. Рука в перчатке потянулась к не успевшему перешагнуть порог ребенку, и все вокруг замерло.

Бластерный огонь слился в единый гул, заглушаемый стуком крови в ушах. Меч рассекал воздух плавно, как масло, укрывая Энакина защитным коконом, делающим его самого внутри абсолютно бесполезным. Все, что он мог — это стоять посреди площади, спасая цикличными взмахами свою шкуру, и смотреть как смыкаются пальцы на вороте ребенка, как искривляется в громком вопле маленький яркий рот, как прочерчивают упирающиеся пятки неровные борозды на земле.

Сжавшийся в солнечном сплетении ком взорвался, прошибая все тело, выгибая позвоночник. Руки плетьми раскинулись в стороны, меч погас и выпал из перенапряженных пальцев, которые закололо искрами вырвавшихся из них молний. Синие всполохи окружили Энакина, дотягиваясь до каждой опасности. Синими острыми щупальцами пронзали они каждый силуэт: закорчился на земле посмевший коснуться ребенка, подкосило каждого стрелка на крыше. На мгновение Энакин почувствовал себя всем вокруг, дотягиваясь, взрывая зажатые в ладонях бластеры, опутывая тела электрическими сетями.

Треск смолк разом, и ноги подкосились, роняя Энакина на землю. Руки дрожали: пальцы, предплечья, плечи. Он с трудом приподнялся, оглядываясь. Никто не стрелял. Никто не кричал. Из окон и дверных щелей на Энакина таращились десятки глаз. На улице остались только тела в горелой республиканской форме. В форме местной полиции. Энакин сглотнул, смотря на мертвого бойца, которого медленно волокла мимо холодная река. Густой электрический запах проникал прямо в мозг. Энакин сел на пятки, заставляя себя вдохнуть. Со следующим вдохом, обернувшимся стоном, он встал.

Похититель лежал все так же скрючившись, и Энакин с затекающим под ворот холодом понимал, что больше тот уже не распрямится. Мальчишка отползал от тела по земле, быстро перебирая коленками и руками. Энакин шагнул к нему, но мать бросилась наперерез.

— Не трогайте его!

— Простите… — Энакин замер, кашляя. — Вам грозила опасность.

Мать вздернула ребенка на ноги и закрыла бедром.

— Уходите! — она говорила сквозь сцепленные зубы. Не от злости. От сводящего челюсти страха. Но глаза горели настойчивостью и угрозой.

— Ваш ребенок действительно расположен к Силе, он действительно нужен джедаям. Но эти люди…

— Мне плевать! — взвизгнула она. — Ты, он — какая разница? Отстаньте от нашей семьи!

Энакин сделал шаг вперед, протягивая руки с раскрытыми ладонями, но она дернулась, заталкивая мальчишку за себя.

— Отстань! Уйди! Я не отдам сына убийцам! Убирайся, откуда пришел! Оставь нас в покое! — всхлипнула она.

Энакин посмотрел на ребенка. Тот сжимал пальцами платье матери и смотрел огромными, влажными глазами. Глазами, полными страха. Глазами, с которыми он минуту назад смотрел на своего похитителя.

— Но… — Энакин не понимал, что еще ему сказать, чтобы его услышали, и потянулся к мальчику. Тот вскрикнул до рези в ушах.

— Но я же… — повторил Энакин.

— Энакин! — за спиной прозвучал тихий оклик Ки-Ади-Мунди. — Энакин, отойди.

Энакин обернулся. Ки-Ади-Мунди стоял за ним, так же успокаивающе подняв руки.

— Энакин, все закончилось. Тебе лучше вернуться на корабль, — от участия в его голосе чесалась кожа. Откуда он вообще здесь взялся? Протянутая ладонь, как псу, которому еще скажут «т-ш-ш-ш».

Энакин медленно развернулся, чувствуя пятками каждое чавканье земли под ногами, молча кивнул Ки-Ади-Мунди — низко, емко, чтобы точно понял и не вздумал идти за ним, и побрел вдоль реки прочь.

 

* * *

Оби-Ван прибыл слишком поздно. Сила всколыхнулась столь резко и сильно, что  желудок завязался тугим узлом, и внутри взвыло, будто кто-то выкрутил регулятор громкости за красную отметку. Он спешил, выжимая из гравицикла максимум, но все равно опоздал.

В поселке пахло, как пахнет на войне. В мирном поселке, на мирной планете посреди туманного дня пахло полем боя. Страх и стальная злоба. Тишина — не мертвая, а напряженная. Когда мирные люди спрятались в свои дома, прочь от не касающегося их сражения, но там, внутри, каждый из них превратился в бойца, готового защищать уже свою маленькую крепость. Не от врага даже, просто от любого.

Ки-Ади-Мунди говорил с недовольным рослым мужчиной, размахивающим руками, пока другие люди складывали в кучу тела стражей порядка. Их лица, искаженные предсмертной болью, смотрели в хмурое небо пустыми незакрытыми глазами, а по броне разбегались черные ломаные линии гари.

— Что здесь случилось?

Ки-Ади-Мунди извинился перед мужчиной. Тот фыркнул разгневанно и с вздернутым подбородком направился к парням, гарпунами вылавливающим застрявший в реке труп.

— Энакин, — Ки-Ади-Мунди выглядел крайне обеспокоенным, — пытался защитить мальчика. Ты был прав, за ним пришли. И многие. — Он незаметно указал высокой макушкой на тела у реки.

— Он справился большой ценой.

— К сожалению. Боюсь, его Сила вышла из-под контроля.

Никто из них не говорил вслух о характерных следах на белой броне или щекочущем ноздри запахе озона.

— Я отправил его на корабль, но, думаю, он пошел не туда.

— Не туда, — рассеянно ответил Оби-Ван, глядя в сторону холмов. Он чувствовал Энакина. Не той связью, что положена мастеру и падавану и могла жить в них до сих пор, а обливающимся морозной кровью сердцем. Оно стучало в такт чужому, тому, что сейчас билось заполошно там — в руинах.

 

* * *

Энакин обхватил колени руками, прижимая их к подбородку. Земля под ним вибрировала в такт внутренней дрожи. Ментальные щиты обернулись не защитой, а клеткой, о которую бились беспокойные волны, разворачиваясь и захлестывая с головой. Голоса звучали прямо в голове, злые взгляды смотрели изнутри. Энакин стиснул колени. Мелкие камешки застучали по плитам, поднимаясь в воздух, дрожа.

Время тянулось. Энакин потерял ему счет, как потерял связь с реальностью. Казалось, что там, за серыми кучами камней, мира уже нет. Хмарь поглотила его своим грязным телом, и его больше нет. Энакину хотелось, чтобы было так: только он, только обломки, никого. Никого, кто бы смотрел, кто бы открыл рот.

Из-за холма появилась светлая фигура — она все четче проступала из тумана, и рассыпанные камешки застучали по плитам твердым ритмичным градом. Силуэт Оби-Вана остановил гравицикл возле гнилых останков бара. Что он скажет? Пришел убедиться, что Энакин не разнесет больше ничего? Энакин вжался подбородком в колени, стараясь дышать ровно, но мятущиеся волны сбивали с ритма, вырываясь из носа шумными дребезжащими выдохами. Оби-Ван неторопливо слез с гравицикла, заглушил мотор и направился к нему. На каждый шаг Энакин отвечал новым неровным выдохом. В воздух поднимались плиты, с чьих неровных краев свисали комья прелой листвы, по ним громыхал мусор. Целые и битые, все они вырывались из земной хватки и начинали кружить — медленно поначалу, затем все сильней. Выдох — оборот. Вдох — разгон. Волны убегали все дальше от Энакина, вздымая клубы пыли, выбивая из земли целые пласты и обломки зданий.

Оби-Ван смотрел на него — Энакин чувствовал взгляд макушкой, всем телом. Он вскинул голову выше, упираясь глазами в глаза, и вихрь закрутился быстрей, обдирая черепицу с часовой башни, разнося и саму ее на куски и унося в стремительный воздуховорот, выталкивающий все как можно дальше от Энакина, кружащий вокруг него стеной из острого камня и холодного ветра.

Оби-Ван не отступил. Даже не моргнул. Пригнулся под проносящейся мимо балкой, но не отвел взгляда ни на миг. Энакин не мог его прочитать: искал в устремленных на него глазах страх, жалость, приказ успокоиться, но не находил ничего, кроме уверенного стремления. Понимание ускользало, а каждый виток вихря вымывал из тела остатки контроля, остатки мыслей, оставляя только бесконечно вращающийся пульсирующий ком в груди, там, где еще утром билось ровным ритмом сердце и дышали легкие. Сейчас в нем пульсировала Сила, а он, оставшийся пустой оболочкой, готов был осыпаться сухими кусками, что разнесет зло треплющий волосы ветер.

Камни врезались друг в друга, и крошево их останков продолжало нестись по кругу, даже растеряв свою форму. Оби-Ван поднял руку, отбрасывая один блок, оттолкнул другой, смыл телекинетическим потоком каменный рой. Он шел сквозь этот вихрь к его сердцу, к его центру, к его источнику, не боясь ни того, что ждет внутри, ни превратившегося в убийственное месиво щита. Шел, накрепко вцепившись взглядом в цель. Энакин не мог отвернуться, его держал этот канат. Держал от того, чтобы отвести взгляд; от того, чтобы сбежать. От того, чтобы развалиться на куски.

Щекам стало горячо.

Основание башни взмыло, врезалось в болтавшийся над головой часовой механизм, разбивая его на сотни золотых и ржавых осколков, вмешивая их в голодную воронку.

Свело колено — металлические пальцы продрали ткань, сжимая кожу до проступивших гематом.

Оби-Ван оказался рядом, но не навис — ни секунды он не простоял сверху, опустился рядом, накрывая руки, заставляя разжать пальцы.

— Энакин…

— Почему?

— Я не знаю.

Гул, свист убыстряющихся каменных глыб и скрежет гнущихся на лету металлических прутьев.

— Они боялись! Все они боялись, а я ведь… — Оби-Ван коснулся лбом лба Энакина, и тот моргнул в первый раз. Влага смазала взгляд.  

— Так бывает. Не все видят ясно.

— Даже Ки-Ади-Мунди! Он испугался меня! — рыкнул Энакин, и ком внутри сбился с вращения, сжал легкие, выжимая из них всхлип.

— Он испугался за тебя. Это другое, Эни, — Оби-Ван зарылся пальцами в волосы. Вжался нос к носу, не позволяя отстраниться.

— Я не хотел, — голос задрожал, Энакин весь задрожал — теперь телом, а не душой, и оно обессилело, отдаваясь в ладони Оби-Вана. Гул сменился ударами осыпающихся вниз камней, с грохотом выбивающих из земли новые комья, но Энакин все равно слышал себя слишком громко: — Я не знаю, почему это произошло. Их было так много, они чуть не украли ребенка, я не успевал, не мог дотянуться иначе, я не хотел их убивать!..

— Энакин, Эни, — повторял Оби-Ван, и его голос держал лучше взгляда и рук. Он был теплее пыльных пальцев и губ, тронутых дождливой влагой. — Если ты не хотел причинить им боль, значит, все в порядке.

— Но молнии, Оби-Ван!

— Плох тот джедай, что считает, будто ему все известно о Силе. Одни мечи у нас с ситхами, разные в них кристаллы, но даже не в этом суть. От того, что ты возьмешь в руки красный меч, еще не станешь ситхом. Суть только в том, зачем ты взял его.

По силовому куполу, возведенному Оби-Ваном, тихо журчал опадающий гравий.

— Ты сам-то веришь в это?..

— Я знаю, что здесь... — Оби-Ван приложил руку к груди. Не к табарду, а скользнул под него, и теперь их разделяла лишь тонкая ткань туники, но казалось, что их не разделяет даже кожа. — ...Бьется сердце джедая. А все остальное требует осмысления. Тренировок. Работы. Медитации. Пары шейков, быть может, — добавил он, и Энакин болезненно рассмеялся, втираясь переносицей в его плечо. Вдавливая до красных кругов перед глазами.

— Но я чувствовал ярость, — сказал он, не переставая смеяться. — Понимаешь, ярость! Не к стрелявшим... потом. К мальчишке и к его матери.  

— Джедаи не ради почестей спасают, — ладони Оби-Вана все еще удерживали целым.

— Но спасать тех, кто ненавидит тебя? Почему?

— Потому что им это нужно.

Энакин сделал глубокий ровный вдох, вытягивая себя из собственной пучины, возвращая к ощущениям реальности: мускулистого плеча подо лбом, от которого сквозь забившую ноздри пыль все равно едва уловимо тянуло ореховым кафом; сосредоточенного дыхания над ухом, согревающего влажный висок на выдохе и остужающего на вдохе; ломаных камней под ногами и влажных складок грубой ткани Оби-Вановского табарда под пальцами.

Заходящегося в своих криках предчувствия... Энакин вскинул голову и уронил Оби-Вана на себя, перекатываясь, укрывая. Камни рядом разорвало бластерной очередью, а над головой прожужжал боевой спидер с дроидом.

На гравицикл они взлетели одновременно оба — Энакин без разговоров отдал управление Оби-Вану, примостившись сзади и вцепляясь руками в его пояс. Они взмыли над холмом, и Энакин ругнулся сквозь зубы, скидывая остатки оцепенения. Оби-Ван даже не стал шикать на него, тихо повторив за ним каждое слово.

Порт был забит дроидами, а их корабль уже горел под ударами опускающегося сверху крейсера.

— Нужно подкрепление. Связь. За портом есть вышка. Доберемся?

— Доберемся, — ответил Оби-Ван, разбрызгивая репульсорами гравий. — С почетным конвоем.

Энакин обернулся: спидер дроида зашел на новую атаку, и на этот раз он был в компании двух других.

 

* * *

— Та крыша! Высади меня на ней!

— Что? — Оби-Ван петлял, пытаясь сбросить дроидов с хвоста, и расстояние до вышки сокращалось куда медленней, чем хотелось бы.

— Я спрыгну на той крыше, — повторил Энакин, тыкая пальцем в плоский неприметный короб. Он приближался стремительно, и времени на объяснения совсем не оставалось, но Оби-Ван все же обернулся:

— Зачем?

— Я должен, давай же! — Брови Энакина сошлись в решительную линию. Он смотрел не на крышу даже, а будто сквозь нее. Он был уже не здесь.

Оби-Ван сдал ниже, чиркая днищем по крыше и давая Энакину ровно две секунды. Как только гравицикл полегчал, Оби-Ван вильнул вправо, прячась за трубой от последовавшей за ним бластерной очереди. Поднявшись выше, Оби-Ван снова сделал круг, заходя центральному дроиду за спину и сбивая его с места пилота одним выстрелом. С правого и левого фланга гудели заряженные для залпа пушки. Тормоз. Просадка. Резкий газ — выстрелы встретились ровно над спиной пригнувшегося Оби-Вана, опаляя ее жаром, но промчались дальше, унося весь разрушительный заряд навстречу неуспевавшим сманеврировать спидерам. Минус два.

Оби-Ван глянул вниз: Энакин метнулся от второй трубы к люку и уже скрылся под круглой крышкой.

— Энакин! — Оби-Ван поднес закрепленный на запястье комлинк к губам: — Что…

— Не жди меня! Лети к вышке!

Оби-Ван заехал за угол здания, скрываясь от глаз пронесшегося мимо цин-тарского патруля, и сжал комлинк, будто от этого зависело качество связи.

— А ты?

Комлинк затрещал. Не от проблем со связью, а от звуков борьбы. Они так же резко смолкли, и Энакин ответил спешно:

— Это не больница, и я чувствую, что… — снова удар.

— Я не оставлю тебя одного.

— Времени нет, лети! — прикрикнул Энакин, и его голос потонул в выстрелах. Точно такие же зазвучали за спиной, и Оби-Ван развернул гравицикл, ныряя под погоню и объезжая здание с другой стороны. На этот раз за ним следовала уже шестерка боевых спидеров. Энакин был прав, и тело знало это, оно послушно направило гравицикл вперед, но оставляя самого Оби-Вана — его сердце и мысли — здесь.

Оби-Ван въехал под мост, восьмерками виляя вокруг темных опор. Ки-Ади-Мунди не ответил на вызов, и Оби-Ван вернул частоту Энакина. Тот не отключался, но кроме шуршаний его передвижений Оби-Ван не слышал ничего.

Шаги. Дверь. Удары. Шаги. Тишина. Металлические ступени. Шаги. Тишина.

Задумчивая тишина, только пальцы Энакина трут запястье — у Оби-Вана тоже начинает чесаться под браслетом. Энакин осознавал что-то или задумывал.

— Мне нужна будет помощь, — наконец заговорил он, — но мы не выберемся без подкрепления.

— Я уже почти у вышки, — отрапортовал Оби-Ван. Он не сказал «я скоро» или «мог бы ты меня подождать» — прикусил язык, не пуская слова наружу. Но ему показалось, что невысказанными волнами они все равно улетели по связи — слишком понимающе вздохнул Энакин в ответ.

Энакин помолчал, а потом тихо и медленно произнес:

— Мы разделяемся потому, что не можем оказаться в двух местах одновременно, помнишь? Сегодня на Цин-Таре точно не справятся двое или трое джедаев. Но дело в том, что сейчас я должен быть здесь.

Оби-Вана обдало потоком воздуха от врезавшегося в опору снаряда, и он стукнулся зубами об комлинк.

Удары и выстрелы смешались на той стороне связи в оглушающий гул, а Оби-Ван резко взлетел выше, облетая одно за другим окна ретрансляционной вышки. Звуки из комлинка доносились все громче, шумнее, опасней, но Оби-Ван лишь гнал выше. Все, что он мог сейчас — это стать быстрее, выжать максимум из гравицикла и из себя и вернуться за Энакином как можно раньше.

Крик — глухой и резкий, крик раненного зверя, удары, свист и хруст, после которого запястье пискнуло режущей слух высокочастотной трелью и замолкло гробовой нерушимой тишиной.

— Энакин?.. — Оби-Ван щелкнул пальцами по комлинку, заставляя переподключиться. — Эни!

— Тр-ш-т-т-т… Взи-и-и-и…

Оби-Ван вскинул руку, укрывая голову рукавом, и влетел в окно. Звонкий дождь осколков осыпал его, но стряхивал Оби-Ван их уже на бегу, раскрошивая сапогами. Врезавшись по инерции животом в панель, он забарабанил по клавишам, передавая сигнал бедствия Винду, Йоде и ближайшим форпостам клонов. Он говорил быстро, четко, но в голове вместо слов бился болезненный крик, который держал за горло и тащил назад, в сиденье гравицикла.

Оби-Ван закинул себя в него, стоило экрану мигнуть первыми «Принято» и «...будем». Он дернул пальцами за спиной, обрушивая шкаф, блокируя вход в комнату, давая время уйти всем сообщениям, и ухнул за подоконник, разгоняясь по стене вышки. Ветер выбивал стеклянную пыль из волос и складок туники. Выстрелы сопровождали каждый маневр, и Оби-Ван с трудом удержался от сокрушенного стона, когда навстречу ему выскочил второй патруль. Цин-тарцы были хуже вооружены, зато за рулем у них сидели не дроиды, которых через несколько боев учишься предсказывать, а на крышах стояли сирены, возвещающие всему городу, что цель найдена.

Оби-Ван рванул вперед, наклоняя гравицикл в резком повороте. Земля обожгла колено, сжирая кусок штанов, но Оби-Ван, проскочивший под полицейским спидером, уже выровнялся за спинами своей погони.

Вой сирены приближался сзади, но не только: впереди все тонуло во взволнованном оглушающем звуке. Оби-Ван поднялся выше, и глазам его предстало переливающееся сигнальными огнями море, затопившее город до самого больничного квартала. Левый движок чихнул, поймав первый бластерный залп. Оби-Ван качнулся на воздушном потоке, уходя от следующей очереди.

Спидеры взмывали в воздух один за другим, слыша сигнал погони, и Оби-Ван дернул гравицикл вправо. Не пробиться. Он должен был оказаться в больнице, но он не мог позволить себя убить, не сейчас.

Комлинк завибрировал, и Оби-Ван дернул запястьем, принимая вызов.

— Оби-Ван! Вы живы? — Ки-Ади-Мунди говорил тихо, прячась.

— Я — да… Мы живы, — сцепив зубы, ответил Оби-Ван, ныряя в рыночную галерею. — Сигналы Совету и форпостам двадцать девять и сто сорок три отправлены.

Гравицикл дернулся, звук движков резко изменился. На этот раз закоптило справа.

— Они прибудут?

— Да, но мы не можем ждать! Проклятье!.. — стрелки приборной панели дрожали, теряя показатели слишком быстро. — Энакин не со мной, и мы должны…

Репульсоры загудели, выходя на предсмертный режим. Оби-Ван огляделся и сосредоточился на остове старой часовой башни, к которой его гнали.

— Сможешь забрать меня? Тихо. Я передам координаты.

— Жду, — едва различимо ответил Ки-Ади-Мунди, приглушая связь, и Оби-Ван на полной скорости, которую мог выжать из разваливающегося на куски гравицикла, врезался в башню. Металл впечатался в каменную кладку, сминаясь сам и разбивая кирпичи в пыль. Соскользнув между напрягшимися репульсорами, Оби-Ван нырнул в нутро башни и кубарем выкатился из дверного проема.

Последним вздохом гравицикла стал взрыв. Устоявшие днем куски башни дрогнули, посыпались вниз, заплеванные полыхающими пятнами топлива и плавленым металлом.

Оби-Ван закрыл за собой дверь бара, затягивая ее и каждое окно отводящей глаза силовой пленкой.

Он видел, как патрули и дроиды облепили башню. Рьяно обыскивать территорию не стали — никто же не сможет пережить такое столкновение, такой взрыв. Следов он им не оставил. Им вообще не нравилось здесь, они спешили убраться. Оби-Ван чувствовал, как отталкивает их пропитавшееся Силой место. Она колола и его пальцы — странная, непривычная. Не светлая или темная, а густая, идущая от земли. Энакин выплеснул столько, что руины впитали ее, смешали со своей памятью и теперь радиоактивным атомом отдавали назад. Энакин…

Оби-Ван забрался с ногами на стол, чтобы видеть в окно происходящее. Он сидел как раз напротив объятой вонючим пламенем башни. Напротив того места, где сидел сегодня Энакин. Где жался сегодня Энакин, а теперь бродили поисковые дроиды.

Оби-Ван заставил кулаки расслабиться, усилием распрямляя пальцы фаланга за фалангой. Он передал координаты Ки-Ади-Мунди, и тот предупредил, что ему понадобится время. Оби-Ван знал — видел все еще кружащие над зоной патрули, — но ладони ныли от нетерпения, и он обхватил ими колени, заставляя себя закрыть глаза и успокоить разум. Сделать глубокий вдох, позволяя ввинчивающейся в виски Силе проникнуть туда, и выдох, стараясь выплеснуть в нее тревогу.

Он закрыл глаза, а его внутренний взор распахнулся, но вместо безликого неба Силы, что обычно представало перед ним во время медитаций, он увидел Храм. Джедайский Храм на Корусанте, и каждый выдох, расслабляющий один за другим позвонки, окрашивал картину новыми мазками цвета, делая ее совсем живой и реальной. Проступили рисунки на стенах, запахло украшающими внутренние дворы магнолиями. Лишь раз в году они цвели, но запах так впитывался в камни и залы, что становился родным каждому джедаю, кто принял Храм как дом. В ушах зазвенел детских смех. Тренировка юнлингов? Но солнце стояло в зените, время перерыва в занятиях. Да — вот и они, высыпали во двор. Эни?.. Сколько ему? Одиннадцать?

Тайнеди и Гаври увязались за ним и смеялись. С каждым их смешком лицо Энакина грубело все сильней. А они все кричали про гравитационное поле черной дыры. Астрофизика. Никогда не давалась Энакину хорошо. Тот, кто мог собрать функционирующего дроида из старого чипа и трех апельсиновых веточек, много ошибался в расчетах. Он отмахивался и бормотал, заставляя уголки губ тянуться вверх, но Оби-Ван не улыбался. Наоборот — все пристальней вглядывался в лицо Эни, потому что не было в его отмашках милого. Было что-то еще.

— Думаю, в юнлинги старых не берут не из-за привязанностей. Магистр Йода это все так говорит, чтобы важно звучало. Старые просто не успевают стать джедаями. Не хватает мозгов, — важно разглагольствовал Тайнеди. Тайнеди… тот тихий и не по годам мудрый Тайнеди, который не так давно стал рыцарем и делал огромные успехи в дипломатии, повышал голос, разговаривая с подругой так, чтобы затылок Энакина услышал каждое слово, каждую интонацию. И смеялся. Гаври хихикала.

— Много вы понимаете, — буркнул Энакин, разворачиваясь к ним и упирая кулаки в бока.

— Так ничего страшного же нет. Не станешь джедаем, но в корпусах обслуживания джедаев тоже неплохо. Возглавишь корпус зачистки. Или тебе больше нравится агрокорпус? — Тайнеди подошел ближе, хлопая Энакина по плечу. Энакин не ответил, только напрягся весь готовой взорваться пружиной. Стальной. Плотной. Резкой.

— В отличие от вас, — выдержал он ровный голос, и только Оби-Ван слышал в нем грохот бури, — я уже падаван и у меня есть мастер.

Этот мастер как раз замер в проеме, откуда выходил вместе с леди Аршвари. Она еще была в Совете в ту пору, и щупальца ее прикрывали бежевые складки туники, а не белоснежный халат. Рядом с ней стоял мальчишка. Волосы едва отросли от падаванской стрижки, глаза суетливо бегали, а рот уже округлился возмущением — он услышал, как кичится им Энакин, и готовился устроить взбучку. Только слова никак не шли в голову, потому что, что ответить Энакину, тот Оби-Ван не знал.

Да, кое-что не изменилось до сих пор.

Дети же не заметили их. Тайнеди только фыркнул, скрестив руки на груди.

— Все равно у тебя будут падаванские испытания. Посмотрим, как ты без тех лет тренировок, что были у других, одолеешь кого-нибудь. — Вздернув нос, он прошел мимо Энакина, демонстративно задев его плечом, и тут же отлетел к стене. Энакин даже руки не поднял, а Тайнеди врезался лопатками в стену и сполз по ней, шлепаясь задницей на землю со стоном. Гаври просто упала где стояла, и откатилась к нему шустрым перекати-полем. Не сама, телекинез заставил ее собрать всю пыль юнлингской туникой и врезаться в тело дружка.

Оби-Ван видел, как сам он насупил брови и бросился к Энакину, как схватил за локоть и потащил за колонны. Но видел он и то, чего этот испугавшийся недомастер не разглядел. Глаза Энакина. За миг до того, как Энакин вскрикнул: «Видишь, ха! Я и сейчас тебе зад надеру!», — за миг до того, как его кулаки победно сжались, в его глазах мелькнул ужас.

Ужас, с котором Эни поднимал в воздух руины старой цин-тарской столицы. С которым смотрел внутрь себя — туда, откуда вырывалась непрошенная Сила.

Его непутевый мастер остановился возле того места, откуда наблюдал Оби-Ван, и каждое слово из разговора слышалось очень четко.

— Энакин, ты что творишь?

— Ничего, — отвернулся Эни.

— Нельзя применять Силу против своих, — склонившийся над Энакином юный Оби-Ван старался звучать важно и весомо, вкладывать поучение в свои слова, а в ответ получал лишь злые огрызки:

— А почему это они мне «свои»?

Слепец. Оби-Вану хотелось дать подзатыльник мальчишке. Тому, что пока еще был выше Энакина. Потому что вместо того, чтобы раскрыть пошире глаза и попытаться понять, он заговорил о джедаях. Он говорил мягко и дружественно, но о долге. Братстве. И Ордене.

«Мастер», сколько же лет тебе понадобилось, чтобы разглядеть… Оби-Ван раздраженно мотнул головой, и картинка смазалась — посыпалась старой краской, выцвела, выталкивая Оби-Вана вон, а он все смотрел на черно-белого уже почти прозрачного себя, тайком покусывающего губы, обеспокоенного и пытающегося заменить того, кто бы должен был здесь стоять и говорить о Силе с Энакином.

Того, кому хватило бы смелости отчитать всех троих. Того, кто наверняка увидел бы больше и заговорил бы о другом. Того, кто следом хотя бы медитацию предложил, помог научиться справляться. Научил не бояться силы, которой боятся все вокруг. Которой, как бы не скрывал это, боялся сам. Того, кто бы… хотя бы попробовал. Но Оби-Ван не был им. Он не видел тогда так глубоко, как должен был. И даже, если заметил бы, не знал что делать.

Он не знал и сегодня.

— И все же ты сделал то, чего не сделал бы никто другой, — голос того, кем  Оби-Ван не стал, заставил ресницы дрогнуть, взлетая вверх.

После света Храма в сумраке бара перед глазами плясали разноцветные круги, но Оби-Ван видел прислонившегося к стойке Квай-Гона ясно.

— Ты пришел… — Оби-Ван хотел выпутать ноги из-под себя, но Квай-Гон поднял ладонь, прося остаться на месте.

— Твои страхи снова о нем.

— Да, — Оби-Ван уронил подбородок на грудь. — И нет. Он стал настоящим рыцарем-джедаем. И возможно сейчас отдает свою жизнь, как положено джедаю.

Квай-Гон вскинул голову, разглядывая битые бутылки на полках. Повернувшись, он сказал то, что никогда бы себе не позволил ни один магистр. Те прятали уверенность в себе и знание за благостным и значимым видом. Квай-Гон же, ничего не стесняясь, просто сказал:

— А я тебе говорил.

— Мне не хватает тебя. — Оби-Ван хотел поднять голову, но потяжелевшие ресницы словно тянули его вниз.

— Ты врешь себе.

Квай-Гон провел рукой над стопкой, возвращая ей былую форму, но делая такой же прозрачной, как и он сам, и опрокинул ее в себя. Оби-Ван фыркнул.

— Как ты можешь знать?..

— Ты тоскуешь по мне, знаю. Как по человеку и другу. Как и я по тебе или тому, кого звал учителем.

Оби-Ван сощурил глаза. Знал. Конечно, Квай-Гон знал. Находясь по ту сторону, он должен был знать все.

— Ты тоскуешь по Квай-Гону Джинну, и как тут не понять, он был хорошим парнем, — Квай-Гон отсалютовал Оби-Вану бокалом, и тот приподнял в воздух кулак, изображая кружку. — Но ты думаешь, что нуждаешься во мне как опоре и учителе. И в этом ты непростительно врешь себе.

— Ты был лучшим. Настоящим рыцарем-джедаем. Мне дали звание магистра, я стал членом Совета, но я даже вполовину не такой джедай, каким был ты. Не говоря уж о том, чтобы стать приличным учителем. Тем, кого бы ты хотел увидеть рядом с Энакином. Тем, кто ему нужен.

— С последним пунктом ты справляешься лучше прочих уж точно.

Оби-Ван задержал дыхание, испытывающе глядя на Квай-Гона. Он знал и об их связи, наверняка знал, но это не было шуткой, и имел в виду Квай-Гон другое. Искренне имел в виду.

— Я был джедаем мира, — добавил Квай-Гон. — А вам досталась война. Такое не сравнить. И быть прекрасным учителем, тем, которым ты меня считаешь, каким запомнил, мне было легко. Ты знаешь, как все обернулось с моим первым учеником. Знаешь ты и то, что в таком всегда есть вина наставника.

— Конечно. Ты из-за него отказывался от нового падавана. От меня.

— Но ты сделал невозможное и переубедил меня. И научил большему, чем тебе дал я. Это ты сделал меня таким учителем, каким я стал. Держать лицо и блюсти Кодекс в пустяковых разборках далеких планет, когда рядом с тобой лучший падаван Галактики, намного проще, чем когда Республику сотрясает война, а рядом с тобой… каков он, Оби?

Оби-Ван прикрыл ресницы, и между ними проступило лицо Энакина. Смеющегося между безумными маневрами, но переключающегося на рычаги и приборы сразу, молниеносно концентрирующегося, но продолжающего говорить с серьезным лицом ерунду, от которой в боку колет.

— Лучший.

— Вот видишь, ты уже со мной споришь.

— А в силу твоего состояния, ты… — как Оби-Ван не строил фразу, вежливо не получалось.

— Он не умер.

Квай-Гон посмотрел за размывающую взор силовую пленку. Сам он уже подрагивал, оплывая краями.

— Ты много на себя взял, Оби-Ван, но ты справишься.

— Мы справимся, — поправил его Оби-Ван, и Квай-Гон лишь улыбнулся, тая в воздухе.

В дверь постучали условным стуком, и Оби-Ван снял защиту, позволяя Ки-Ади-Мунди войти.

 

* * *

Оказавшись в здании больницы, Оби-Ван почувствовал, что привлекло Энакина. Сила плескалась по этажам, разбиваясь о блокирующие стены — они были окутаны синим свечением, словно обоями. Не впустить и не выпустить. Ки-Ади-Мунди приложил ладони к голове, успокаивая поднявшуюся тошноту и собираясь, теперь и он чувствовал блуждающие вокруг вихри.

Часть блокираторов была сломана — по ним можно было отследить путь Энакина. Горелая проводка, раскрошенный дроид. Тело в белом халате проткнуто прутом решетки — та закрывала проход в стене. Лестница… чем глубже уходили они внутрь, идя по обломкам дроидов и следам из гари, тем отчетливее становился шум в ушах. Обычно Сила поглощала отпускаемые в нее эмоции, обволакивая их, но здесь и сейчас она сама стала ими — врезающимся в стены потоком паники, стелющимся по полу страхом.

Еще одно место боя — взорванная панель. Опаленная броня дроидов, разряженный бластер, но дальше коридоры расходились целыми рядами рабочих блокираторов. Оби-Ван присел на корточки, вглядываясь в груду обломков. Вот он. Комлинк Энакина валялся под ступней дроида. Это единственное, что дроида осталось, но корпус комлинка тоже смялся, разорвав контакты внутри. А Энакин уже не смог подобрать.

— Источник колебаний Силы там. — Ки-Ади-Мунди указал на правый коридор. Оби-Ван же смотрел на две неровные дорожки, идущие от панели. Земля, гарь и кровь смешались в ту краску, что оставила темные следы на полу. Кого-то бессознательного уволокли отсюда в левый коридор. Кого-то.

Оби-Ван подобрал с пола бластер. Поднеся ладонь к нижней части, он вплеснул Силу, пока не загорелся индикатор заряда. Встав, он прицелился и бластерной очередью снес ряд потолочных блокираторов в левом коридоре. Затем отдал бластер Ки-Ади-Мунди, как и свой комлинк.

— Я пойду за ним. Возьми, на случай, если капитан клонов будет связываться со мной.

Ки-Ади-Мунди закрепил браслет Оби-Вана, отдавая ему для связи свой, и развернулся к своему блокираторному ряду. Выстрел. Треск. Оби-Ван уже слышал топот привлеченных шумом дроидов и прильнул к стене, пропуская их мимо, позволяя Ки-Ади-Мунди отвлечь их на себя и увести дальше.

 

* * *

Дорожки прерывались, и Оби-Ван всматривался в Силу, ища следы в ней. Он не был способным к телеметрии киффаром, но в разлившемся по больнице — Оби-Ван предпочитал называть ее так, не думая, что и кого скрывают стены на самом деле, —  болоте оставались отпечатки. Они смещались все время, но Энакин был здесь совсем недавно, и оставленный им след — где Сила спотыкалась о него, как о волнорез, — еще не расползся, приведя в итоге Оби-Вана к глухой двери.

Меч одним взмахом расплавил петли, и металлическая громадина рухнула на пол, стоило ее лишь слегка потянуть.

Энакин лежал на полу. Безвольные руки и ноги обхватили тяжелые металлические скобы, хоть он и был до сих пор без сознания. Оби-Ван хотел вскрыть их, но сделал еще шаг и уставился на лицо Энакина, сжимая меч до боли в суставах. Справа от Энакина стояло мерцающее синими огнями устройство, от которого тянулись провода прямо к вгрызшейся в скривившееся от боли лицо пластине. Ее всадили, распоров кожу от лба до скулы, и она светилась мертвенно-голубым светом, окрашивая вытекающую из-под нее кровь в сизый.

Оби-Ван коротко махнул мечом, рассекая провода, и их заплавило от той энергии, которой светился меч. Присев рядом с Энакином, Оби-Ван осторожно, миллиметр за миллиметром вытянул пластину и отбросил ее. Из темной раны сочилась кровь, оставляя полосы на бледной коже. Оби-Ван поспешил стереть ее рукавом, осматривая разрез. Бровь пополам, но с глазом было все в порядке. Из груди Энакина вырвался тихий, не разомкнувший губ стон, и Оби-Ван подсунул руку под его затылок. Энакин моргнул и дернулся сразу, но вместо удара головой об пол, он врезался в ладонь Оби-Вана. Следующий стон уже прорвался наружу, сдерживаемый лишь крепко сжатыми зубами.

— Сейчас, Эни, сейчас я тебя вытащу.

Оби-Ван освободил Энакина от скоб и помог встать, забрасывая руку к себе на шею и принимая почти весь вес на себя.

— Дети, — прохрипел Энакин. — Здесь есть другие дети. Их… — он кашлянул, и кровь толчком вытекла из его раны.

— Тише, тише. — Оби-Ван снова стер ее, скорее размазывая по щеке пропитавшимся рукавом, и поднес ко рту браслет. — Мунди, как там у тебя? — Рука, что удерживала Энакина, сжимала его ребра так, словно могла удержать от нового кашля, поглаживая осторожно.

— Они прибыли. Вам на крышу через чердак. Лучше запасной лестницей.

— Понял. Энакин, что же здесь вообще творится…

— Я…

— Молчи, — шикнул Оби-Ван, делая первый шаг. — Это риторический вопрос.

— Боюсь, что нет, — выдохнул Энакин, когда они дошли до поворота и Оби-Ван остановился, перехватывая его удобнее. — Потому что ответа у меня нет.

Энакин держался, в его ногах были силы, но каждое исторгнутое его горлом слово ложилось новой складкой на влажный лоб. Оби-Ван накрыл губы — горячие, дрожащие — пальцами, не заставляя, но прося помолчать. Стер добежавшую до шеи струйку крови. Их ждала лестница, и к последней ее ступени Энакина начала бить дрожь, но Оби-Ван слышал стук трапа о крышу и стройный топот сапог клонов. Он вышиб люк Силой.

Ки-Ади-Мунди уже был на крыше, он нес на руках два свертка, прижимая их к груди. Дети. За ним семенили еще двое, а сам он что-то кричал отдающему честь капитану клонов.

— Мы здесь!

Капитан развернулся на пятках, приветствуя и Оби-Вана с Энакином. Мунди отдал свою ношу одному из клонов и подошел.

— Энакину нужна помощь. Я должен доставить его на Корусант. Вы ведь справитесь? — Оби-Ван с надеждой смотрел на зависшие над городом транспортники республиканской армии.

— Конечно. Магистры Секура и Фисто прибыли сюда.

— Нам нужен звездолет с медотсеком, — дыхание Энакина стало горячее, и Оби-Ван прижал его ближе, позволяя расслабиться. Собственные ноги начинали подрагивать от напряжения.

— Позвольте помочь! — Капитан подхватил Энакина с другой стороны. — Наш WR-25 в вашем распоряжении, в нем есть все для оказания первой помощи. Я провожу.

 

* * *

Энакин смог бы уйти от этого удара. Он бы заметил раньше, успел бы вывернуть корабль в оспаривающем физику маневре — он ей каждым полетом мстил за свои муки в детстве в душных кабинетах — и нырнуть в гиперпространство раньше. Он на этом месте уже тащил бы Оби-Вана в щупальца Аршвари. Но Оби-Ван был не Энакином и не справился. Заряд врезался в обшивку корабля за миг до того, как корабль исчез бы в гиперпространстве. Оби-Ван даже успел нырнуть туда, но через миг вывалился из намеченного коридора. Они оказались далеко от Цин-Тара и погони: отсюда, с края туманности Диасса, планета выглядела лишь крупным яблоком. Но это было все еще бесконечно далеко от Корусанта. Врубив автопилот на максимальной досветовой скорости, Оби-Ван помчался в медотсек.

Энакин сидел в кресле, откинув голову на мягкий валик, и не шевелился, позволяя капельницам делать свое дело.

— Эни…

— Ты поставил новый рекорд по скорости? — поинтересовался Энакин из-под бакта-компресса. — Я еще даже не придумал достаточно остроумного приветствия леди Аршвари.

— Почему тебе раствор Хайненгема возвращает в первую очередь болтливость?

— Начинает с жизненно важных функций, — поднял Эни палец вверх. — Что случилось?

— Мы вывалились из гиперпространства. Не успел вывести нас из-под обстрела.

Энакин приподнял компресс. Синюшная опухоль не исчезла, но стала меньше, позволив Энакину хотя бы приоткрыть глаз.  

— Передай на датапад данные с бортового компьютера.

— Да я уже. — Он протянул Энакину планшет. — Попали точно в гиперпривод. Но по данным он цел.

— Только перегревается. Ты задал слишком большой скачок для его повреждений.

— Полеты — для дроидов, — пробурчал Оби-Ван себе под нос, садясь рядом с Энакином, и принялся обрабатывать ссадины на его коленях, пока тот крутил пальцами скан гиперпривода. Кожа стесалась об пол, когда Энакина волокли по обшарпанному коридору, а Оби-Вану нужно было хоть как-то занять руки и глаза, чтобы не смотреть на проступающую из-под компресса желирующуюся, но все же подтекающую темную кровь. Эни много болтал, но он был бледен, и шея его дрожала, пока он удерживал голову на весу.

— Впервые я слышу эту фразу с пренебрежением не к полетам, а к себе, — хмурое сверху.

— Потому что, — коротко ответил Оби-Ван, зная, что и этого ответа-то не требовалось.

— Нужны новые хромовые стойки и шланги подвода. Охлаждение не справляется. Можем делать небольшие скачки раз в сутки, тогда… — Энакин постучал пальцами по всплывшему калькулятору, —  ...будем на Корусанте через неделю-две. Не так уж долго.

— Неделю? — Оби-Ван кашлянул, сжимая пропитанную дезинфектом вату так, что тот забился синими ободами под ногти. — Энакин, тебе нужна срочная помощь в Залах исцеления, о какой неделе…

— Я жив. И точно не умираю, — пробормотал Энакин, роняя датапад рядом с собой и откидываясь назад на валик.

— Но твоя рана…

— Джедаи ведь умеют исцелять?

— Эни! — Оби-Ван стукнул себя кулаками по коленям, вставая. — Ты знаешь, что это не так. Да, есть целительские практики, да, Силу можно направлять, но к этому нужно иметь предрасположенность, стремление, это требует б _о_ льших тренировок и практик, чем владение мечом, и я не целитель.

— Ты и учителем не был. Но появился я и не оставил тебе вариантов. Сейчас как-то так же. Оби-Ван, мне не больно, — еще бы, Оби-Ван открыл шланг обезболивающего на максимально допустимую дозу, — но мне нужна твоя помощь. Иди сюда. — Энакин сдвинулся чуть ниже, разводя руки в стороны, отпихивая от себя подушки и освобождая место у своих бедер.

Оби-Ван подошел, уперся коленями по бокам от его ног. Под спокойным и ровным взглядом Энакина — когда он научился этому? Может он все Оби-Ваново спокойствие себе забрал? Отчего же иначе в груди так щемит? — поднял сначала одно, уперся в подушку, затем второе — и навис над Энакином, не позволяя себе уронить на него вес. Энакин отнял от лица руку с компрессом, роняя красную от крови и бакты тряпицу на пол. Темный глубокий разрез не заливал больше лицо кровью, но Оби-Ван видел, насколько плохо дело. Не спишешь больше на темные потеки или паршивый свет. Наведя пальцы на рану, он вспомнил все, что слышал когда-то, о чем читал, направляя Силу в центр ладони и оттуда лучами по пальцам. Она срывалась бесполезными потоками, обласкивая лицо Энакина вложенной в нее нежностью, — Оби-Вану казалось, что это единственное, на что он способен сейчас, как бы он ни старался выжать пользу из своих чувств, — но бесполезно растворяясь. Края пореза сходились друг к другу медленно, неравномерно, выталкивая из себя оставшиеся комки, и те растворялись в струях тепла.

— Я не целитель, Эни, — повторил Оби-Ван. Энакин смотрел на него пристально. Не отводя глаз, обхватил под напряженными коленями, провел ладонями вверх. — Шрам останется, — добавил Оби-Ван тише, стараясь, чтобы слова не звучали жалкими оправданиями, хотя именно ими они и были.

— Не страшно, — ответил Энакин одними губами, касаясь ими запястья Оби-Вана, и Сила сорвалась с пальцев светлыми искрами, падая в порез, превращая багровое желе в твердеющую корочку.  Энакин обнажил зубы от боли, но взгляд его не изменился ни на миг — глубокий, заглядывающий внутрь. Оби-Ван был пуст, от его пальцев шел только бестолковый греющий свет, но Энакин продолжал ласкать губами запястье, и отнять руку было выше Оби-Вановых сил. Он пытался изобразить из своих потуг что-то дельное, пока Энакин не обвел свободной от капельниц рукой его бедро, талию, добежав игривыми пальцами до затылка, и не вовлек в поцелуй.

— От тебя пахнет бактой, — пробормотал Оби-Ван, когда зубы Энакина отпустили его губу.

— Да что ты говоришь? Придется смириться.

Энакин сжал руками талию Оби-Вана, надавил на ребра, заставляя опуститься на себя. Оби-Ван поддался, оставляя основной вес на своих коленях, но все же садясь на ноги Энакина и позволяя рукам съехать со спинки кресла, обвить напряженную бледную шею. Втянул шумно носом воздух.

— Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты пользовался другим парфюмом.

— Раньше ты жаловался на мою любовь к машинному маслу.

— Потому что щеголять перед магистрами в заляпанной тунике… — зубы Энакина сомкнулись на мочке уха, и Оби-Ван замолк, прижимаясь щекой к его щеке.

— Еще два кубика раствора, и я смогу дойти до освежителя.

— До него мало просто дойти, — фыркнул Оби-Ван, разбирая пальцами слипшиеся от крови кудри Энакина.

— Мало, — согласился тот, очерчивая пальцем протеза позвонки Оби-Вана до самой поясницы.

 

* * *

Плотные струи бежали по телу, смывая с Энакина сегодняшний день. Оби-Ван стоял рядом, смотря на катящиеся по уже налившейся живым цветом коже капли, и подставлял свое тело под прохладный напор. Он думал, что останется за дверью, что почувствует себя неуютно, но когда Энакин оступился на пороге, с грохотом хватаясь за пластик двери, шагнул за ним без раздумий, помогая избавиться от того, что уже с трудом именовалось одеждой.

Теперь Энакин стоял, привалившись плечом и здоровым виском к холодной стене освежителя, смотря на Оби-Вана из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Оби-Ван оттолкнул мокнущую одежду в угол и, наскоро смыв с себя пыль Цин-Тара, снова повернулся к Энакину. Тот все еще стоял, давя ладонью и головой стену и разглядывая ноги Оби-Вана. Приоткрытым ртом он ловил капли и глотал их.

Кровь вымывалась из его волос неохотно, заставляя перебирать каждую прядь по три раза. Пожалуй, делай Оби-Ван это двумя руками, дело бы пошло быстрей, но он не мог не гладить Энакина второй, прощупывая каждый синяк на руке.

Их близость сейчас отдавалась тягучим желанием в низу живота, гоня к бедрам кровь, но это желание не требовало ничего, кроме нового круга поглаживаний и легкого поцелуя, который Энакин с готовностью принял расслабленным влажным ртом, откидываясь на стену теперь спиной и позволяя Оби-Вану смыть следы крови с шеи и ключиц.

— Красивый, — вырвалось у Оби-Вана, когда пальцы вытащили застрявшие в протезе нити треснувшей рубахи.

— А ты смешной и мокрый, — пробормотал Энакин, склоняя голову к плечу. Он отзывался на ласку Оби-Вана всем телом и в то же время все сильней приваливался к стене, ища у нее опоры.

Оби-Ван провел пятерней по волосам, заправляя их назад, и моргнул влажными ресницами.

— Даже так, — добавил Энакин, невпопад проводя ладонью по животу.

Оби-Ван пожал плечами, кладя еще один поцелуй в уголок губ Энакина.

— Тогда смейся.

Тот только легко усмехнулся, с трудом отлипая от стены. Оби-Ван выключил воду и помог Энакину влезть в тонкий халат.

Вернувшись в комнату, Энакин растянулся на полу.

— Это кресло специально для…

— Оно не учитывает всех нужд больного, — категорично отрезал Энакин. Его веки уже сомкнулись, но задора в голосе хватило бы на двоих Оби-Ванов.

— Каких же?

— В нем нельзя спать вдвоем.

— Но… — Оби-Ван остановился, проводя полотенцем по волосам и выжимая из них влагу. Энакин уже закатил глаза повыше, чтобы видеть его, и готовился ответить. — Ты думаешь… — у Энакина в глазах читался ответ на любой вопрос Галактики, который пришел бы сейчас Оби-Вану в голову. — Ладно, — просто сдался Оби-Ван и кинул Энакину его валик. — Принесу ужин сюда.

Когда он пришел, Энакин уже спал. Но когда Оби-Ван, быстро справившийся с одним пайком, лег рядом, тот уронил голову ему на плечо, касаясь носом шеи.

 

* * *

Энакин соврал бы, если бы сказал, что никогда не представлял себе их близости. Вряд ли бы он даже смог вспомнить, когда первое робкое «а что, если...» закралось в его сознание. Но никогда он не мечтал об этом долгими фантазиями, не позволял себе задумываться, прогоняя образы из головы, стоило им там появиться. Но прогонять желание коснуться и удержать прикосновение дольше, чем положено в приветствии, просто потому что хотелось, ему не удавалось. Эти желания: провести пальцами чуть выше, обнажая косточку запястья, спрятанную рукавом, задержать взгляд на ямочке в подбородке, почти скрытую бородой, и дотронуться до нее тоже — они овладевали разумом и телом так часто, что вели Энакина, толкали его… и теперь, когда он мог удовлетворить любое из них: тереться носом о щетину на щеке или считать пальцами складки туники на Оби-Вановой груди, он просто делал это. Он не мечтал или представлял, а делал.

И так сложилось, что ни разу еще эти желания не заводили его так далеко. Порой их выматывали миссии, оставляя силы лишь на то, чтобы дожевать ужин, касаясь друг друга коленями вместо разговоров, и рухнуть в каюте, не дождавшись даже очереди в освежитель. Но дело было и в том, что каждый новый шаг, каждое новое желание требовали осмысления. Энакин так долго ждал, когда ему будет позволительно пялиться на веснушки на ключицах Оби-Вана бесконечно долго, без оправданий и необходимости прятать интерес, что не собирался лишать себя этого удовольствия и сразу нестись дальше. Он просто жевал свой завтрак и смотрел на едва запахнутую сонным Оби-Ваном тунику. Он хотел знать, каково это — быть обнятым кольцом Оби-Вановых рук не одномоментно в тренировке. Каково это — ладонь на пояснице, не помогающая взобраться на трап уже взбивающего винтами воздух транспортника, а лежащая там, лениво поглаживающая, прощупывающая каждый позвонок, пока сам Оби-Ван листает страницу за страницей на датападе.  

Сегодня Энакин тянулся к обнаженному Оби-Вану и хотел узнать, каково это — быть действительно близким с ним. Касаться не пальцами или губами, а коленом, протискивающимся между сведенных ног, или локтем, упирающимся под самым боком. Касаться не шеи или плеча, а бедра или живота — рыжие волоски на теле Оби-Вана также отливали в золото на просвет, как и его вечно ловящая солнце в свои сети борода. Энакин не мог выбрать, где кожа нежнее, и продолжал трогать щекой, сравнивая. Желание близости наполняло тело, но не требовало быстрой и немедленной разрядки, а словно рассыпалось на сотни желаний, в которых Энакин не стеснялся.

Обрисовать пупок тремя кругами и найти на боку Оби-Вана место, где нежные волоски завивались наподобие макушки. Узнать вкус на сгибе локтя и забрать его губами. Ощутить биение сердца лбом, вжавшись в грудь лицом, и ощутить волосы собранными в чужой горсти, — прочувствовать то, как настойчиво и медленно тянут за них, сначала выпрямляя кудри, а затем заставляя оторваться. Увидеть то, как расширяются и сужаются вновь зрачки в серых глазах, разглядеть, как прикасаются верхние зубы к нижней губе изнутри, сдавливают ее, а затем отпускают, позволяя вырваться наружу первому окрашенному звуком выдоху.

Сегодня Энакин тянулся к обнаженному Оби-Вану и хотел узнать, какие желания съедали того.

 

*** * ***

Энакин смотрел в иллюминатор на омывающий корабль звездный ветер. Оби-Ван не дергал его. Как бы тот ни стремился доказать всем — самому себе в первую очередь, потому что Оби-Вана было не убедить — что он уже в порядке, временами его одолевала ощутимая слабость. Пластина оставила не только шрам на правой брови, но задела что-то еще глубже, от чего Энакин восстанавливался куда как медленней, и за днем, даровавшим ему готовность сворачивать горы, следовали плохие дни. Как сегодняшний. Об этом они и говорили с голограммой Йоды, расположившимся на низком пуфе перед Оби-Ваном. Оби-Ван сидел на полу, скрестив ноги, как и гранд-мастер, и на Энакина, кажется, пропускающего разговор мимо ушей, смотрели они с одинаковой тревогой.

— Восстановится Скайуокер скоро. На Цин-Таре случившееся не дает Силе его снова соединиться с ним, как положено ей. Блоки внутренние отталкивают настоящую Силы мощь.

— Из-за прибора? — тихо спросил Энакин. — Штука, которую подключили ко мне. — Он машинально коснулся рубца, но не повернулся.

Йода пожевал губами, помолчав, переводя задумчивый взгляд со спины Энакина на Оби-Вана. Впрочем, ответил он уверенно и ровно:

— Прибор виною, да. Гм. Гм. Снять блоки, что появились в тебе, медитации должны. Оби-Ван помочь должен тебе.

— Энакин прилежен, он начинает и заканчивает ими свой день. Или совместные медитации будут более эффективны?

— Угум.

— Что же происходило в той больнице?

Йода вздохнул, перебирая пальцами по навершию клюки.

— Знать сами хотели бы мы. Ки-Ади-Мунди смог душ несколько спасти, заточенных там. Все к Силе чувствительны, но юными разумами страх владеет. Немногое готовы поведать они.

— Но сама больница? Ведь ее обыскали, и… — Оби-Ван стих, смотря на опустившего глаза Йоду. — Что вообще произошло на Цин-Таре после нашего отлета?

— Бой. Из тех сражений, что для Республики рутиной стать успели. Магистр Секура противостоять натиску смогла, и с Ки-Ади-Мунди сели они с Мургрувом за переговоров стол. Хоть и плохи договоры те, что под прицелом заключены.

— Но, значит, Дуку не был на Цин-Таре.

— Сомневаешься в магистрах Секуре и Фисто ты? Думаешь, не справились бы с ситхом они, м?

— Нет, что вы, полагаю просто, что будь у вас информация про Дуку, вы бы с нее начали наш разговор.

— Ох, Оби-Ван, словами играющий мастер. — Йода дернул ухом. — Прав ты. Не столкнулись с графом Дуку люди наши, но теперь уверен Совет, что взаправду посещал Цин-Тар он ранее. В больницу ту визиты наносил.

— О чем вы молчите? — Энакин так и не повернул головы, но вопрос прозвучал громко.

Йода вздохнул.

— Переговоры не так хорошо даются Скайуокеру, м?

— Не люблю, когда недого… — Энакин запнулся, выдыхая с тяжелым призвуком усталости. Посмотрел в центр комнаты и добавил: — Прошу простить за нетерпение, но мы не по разные стороны, а по одну. И состояние мое...

— Погиб магистр Фисто, — ответил Йода, глядя в глаза Энакину. Оби-Ван не знал, хотел ли резкостью этой Йода что-то показать Энакину или согласился с его аргументом, но тот новость принял явно легче. Кивнул сосредоточенно, обвил рукою колено, притягивая его к себе ближе, и продолжил слушать. Оби-Вану же не хватило той мягкости, с которой Йода говорил с ними. Он знал — чувствовал, — что впереди яма, много их уже осталось на пути, но перед этой словно полотно дороги дернули из-под ног.

— Взрыв больницу во время сражения поглотил. Не выбрался Фисто из ставших гробницей ему стен огненных. Но, долг свой исполняя, умер магистр. Успел данных часть передать. Об экспериментах, что на Цин-Таре проводили.

— С детьми? — кашлянул Оби-Ван. Он подумал о пластине, раскроившей нежное лицо ребенка, но милостивое воображение не стало рисовать этой картины перед глазами.

— С мидихлорианами. С детьми. Яд, что Скайуокера на Джеонозисе сразил, разработан там был. Темные дела Дуку на Цин-Таре вершил.

Ступни Энакина соскользнули с подоконной полки, весь он подался вперед:

— Столько лет поддельных результатов анализов! Нужно проверить все зоны, где произошел спад, Винду говорил…

— Не ваша забота более дети. Примет все меры нужные Совет, а вам же Сила отдых дала. К стечению обстоятельств, что в пути вас держат, отнестись достойно обязаны вы! Использовать дни оставшиеся для тела и души отдыха. Не даст вам времени на это Корусант, не даст.

Энакин сжал ладонями подоконник, откидываясь назад. Йода прав.

* * *

Соленый воздух обдал лицо, заставил щуриться. Оби-Ван огляделся, но сзади его ждал лишь белый простор — он не мог туда толком повернуться. Реальность существовала только впереди: там, куда смотрел Энакин.

Энакин стоял на берегу озера. Водная гладь уходила вперед, докуда хватало взгляда, но где-то там, на краю земли, взмывали в небо горные снежные пики. Вода омывала босые ступни Энакина, но шагнуть глубже он не решался, разглядывая гальку под пальцами ног.

— Почему мы здесь? — Оби-Ван, держащий Энакина за запястья, но стоящий за его спиной, шагнул ближе, касаясь грудью, и его ноги тоже погрузились во влажный песок.

— Я не знаю.

— Видения в медитации без внешнего источника требуют многих сил, тебе стоит быть сейчас бережнее к себе и…

— Я не прошу их приходить. Они приходят сами.

— Ты уже видел раньше?

— Да, я видел это раньше, — пробормотал Энакин, потягиваясь вперед, заставляя Оби-Вана крепче сжать ладони. Он тянулся, вставая на носочки, распрямляя грудь и вдыхая очень глубоко.

— Эни?..

— Просто держи, — улыбнулся тот. Оби-Ван не видел его лица, но слышал — чувствовал — эту улыбку всем лицом. Не смехом рожденную или нежностью, а соленым бризом и чистым холодом.

Вода поднялась, переставая быть собой, становясь единым целым с воздухом, превращаясь в легкую волну ветра, смывая контуры, вмешивая в себя все оттенки голубых гор, серого неба и землистой гальки.

Оби-Ван открыл глаза, собираясь спросить Энакина, что он хотел сказать, но тот спал, уронив голову на грудь, и все, что удерживало его в позе медитации, это сомкнутые уже на локтях пальцы Оби-Вана.

_By Taro Amoretti (https://tatsumi-sama.diary.ru/)_

 

**Глава 8. Перемены Корусанта**

Корусант встретил их весьма красноречиво — целой делегацией в порту. Стоило им сойти с трапа звездолета, как внутрь нырнула ремонтная бригада, а к ним решительными бегучими шагами приблизилась Секура. Она молча обняла Оби-Вана. Не пряча лица на его плече, а смотря туманным взглядом прямо вдаль, но прижимаясь изо всех сил. Оби-Ван погладил ее по спине, а Энакин лишь молча кивнул ей, отводя взгляд.

Он хотел бы разделить скорбь, но он мало знал Фисто и не мог дать Секуре того же, что мог другой магистр, другой член Совета. Что мог дать Оби-Ван.

А меж тем встречать их пришел и Палпатин. С ним была лишь незначительная охрана, и Энакин находил это необдуманным поступком для Верховного Канцлера, но, подойдя, Палпатин подарил ему приветственную улыбку, и Энакин не смог сдержать ответной.

— Хочу выразить благодарность, огромную благодарность, за вашу миссию на Цин-Таре. Даже представить, что мы могли потерять Диасскую туманность, страшно.

Руки Секуры стекли с плеч Оби-Вана, давая ему возможность склониться в легком полупоклоне рядом с Энакином.

— Наш долг — защита Республики, — уже выпалил тот, и Оби-Ван снова лишь согласно повел подбородком.

— Вы — ее гордость.

— Оби-Ван, Совет ждет нас, — тихо напомнила о себе Секура.

— Уже? — Палпатин удивленно развел руки. — Я собирался рассказать о вашей миссии в Сенате, показать героев. Неужели труды совсем не ждут?

Оби-Ван глянул едва заметно на Секуру, и та плотно сжала губы.

— Думаю, Энакин заслужил получить всю славу.

Оби-Ван говорил это Палпатину, но смотрел на Энакина, и от улыбки в его глазах становилось щекотно.

— Но я не смог бы без… — Энакин держал голову полуопущенной, теперь перед Оби-Ваном. Он чувствовал, что должен выразить закипевшее в нем хоть как-то, и слов не хватало, он добавил подзабытое, редкое теперь, обращение: — ...без своего мастера.

— Перестань. Это не мой профиль, — Оби-Ван протянул руку и — нет, не хлопнул по плечу, огладил скорее. — Ты правда заслужил. Пойдем, — кивнул он уже Секуре и поспешил за ней в сторону Храма.

Энакин поднял глаза на Палпатина. Тот смотрел с задумчивой застывшей улыбкой.

— Теперь я понимаю, почему о вас говорят не как о команде, а как об одном организме. Неделимая двойка джедаев.

— Говорят? О нас говорят?

— О героях Республики-то? — усмехнулся Палпатин, направляя Энакина в противоположную сторону, к зданию Сената. — Говорят. Восхваляют. Сенатор Теноана в любом выступлении не забывает упомянуть вклад джедаев. Не все разделяют его мнение, — сокрушенно понизил голос Палпатин, — но! — тут же вернул себе громкость он. — Сегодня ты, мой мальчик, встанешь рядом со мной, как моя опора. Опора Республики. Идем.

* * *

Энакин бывал в Сенате раньше, но никогда даже не представлял себя здесь — в самом центре зала. Он стоял за спиной Палпатина, но чувствовал взгляды сотен глаз, обращенных к ним, так, словно все они предназначались только ему. Сначала они ложились давящей плитой, заставляя неприметным движением плеч поправлять плащ, смотреть на затылок Палпатина, концентрируясь на его речи, но с каждым словом Канцлера о вкладе джедаев — о личном вкладе Энакина — в дело Республики, в исход войны, он чувствовал силу. Свое право стоять здесь. Он поискал глазами Падме или Бейла, но отсюда фигурки на сенаторских местах едва различались, все они выглядели маленькими и безмолвными.

Палпатин закончил свою речь и ударил ладонью об ладонь, сенаторы же, не отставая от примера, осыпали их аплодисментами.

— Все они твои, Энакин, — Палпатин сделал полушаг в сторону, и Энакин принял ласкающий тело град. Он думал, что забудет Цин-Тар, как страшный сон. Им доводилось с Оби-Ваном бывать в разных переделках, и обоих Сила не единожды с трудом удерживала на краю гибели, но грязь Цин-Тара… грязь цин-тарцев, их взгляды и мысли, что вымывались из-под кожи с таким трудом — стали для Энакина тем, что он хотел забыть.

Сейчас, принимая благодарность — пусть не от них, — он чувствовал удовлетворение. Восстановившуюся справедливость.

Аплодисменты пьянили пузырьками игристого вина. Энакин ощущал их, следуя за Палпатином в его резиденцию, и даже уже сидя на диване перед ним и делясь деталями миссии. Он не собирался говорить о том, как же Мургрув похож на склизлый гриб, или о том, как забивается в легкие Цин-Тарская земля. Но Палпатин спросил его мнения о договоре, об опасности откола Диасской туманности, и Энакин не мог не ответить. Палпатин слушал с большим интересом.

Когда на Корусант опустились сумерки, и в кабинете зажглись текучие желтые лампы, Палпатин посмотрел на часы и сложил задумчиво руки. Энакин примолк — такие жесты всегда означали что-то серьезное.

— Мне неловко просить об этом, ведь ты только что вернулся. Но мне предстоит одна встреча…

Энакин понял все сразу:

— Вам нужен телохранитель.

— Да. Моя охрана и советники не могут пойти на эти переговоры. Я бы хотел, чтобы меня сопровождал тот, кому я полностью доверяю. Не только свою жизнь, но и судьбу Республики. Не только как воину, но и как верному другу.

Энакин поднялся моментально. Он ведь обещал себе отдавать долги, и милостивая Сила предоставляла ему эту возможность прямо сейчас.

— Я готов следовать за вами.

Палпатин скрыл свое одеяние темным глухим плащом и попросил Энакина о том же. Из здания они вышли темными коридорами.

— Канцлер, могу я…

— Тебя смущает моя скрытность? Энакин, война затянулась. С тобой я буду честен, я стараюсь поддерживать боевой дух сенаторов, но мы должны судить трезво. Сепаратисты сильны. И сейчас нам не помешает любая помощь. И… Энакин, — Палпатин повернул голову. Энакин видел только выступающий из-под капюшона бледный подбородок и решительный рот без тени улыбки: — что бы ни происходило на переговорах, делай вид, что так и должно быть.

— Если на вас нападут, я в стороне стоять не буду.

Палпатин удивленно искривил рот.

— Ох, ну это разумеется.

Когда они оказались в подвале, отведенном для встречи, где их уже ждали, Энакин понял, отчего Палпатин столь скрытен, и замер на пороге. Каждый из тех, кто сидел здесь, обладал Силой и не просто обладал — умел с ней обращаться. У некоторых на поясах он заметил световые мечи.

Палпатин шагнул внутрь, и Энакин, сделав вид, что просто осматривался, машинально последовал за ним. Он косился из-под капюшона на каждого, собравшиеся отвечали ему тем же. Друг друга визитеры разглядывали с не меньшим удивлением. Палпатин вошел в центр круга, скинул с себя капюшон и развел руки в приветствии.

—  Рад, что все вы приняли мое приглашение и прибыли на Корусант.

— Хорошо приглашение, — ведьма, сидевшая прямо напротив Палпатина, положила локти на широко разведенные колени и нагнулась вперед, хищно заглядывая абсолютно черными глазами в лицо Палпатина. — Подпольная встреча. С Канцлером. А где же Сенат? Шумный такой Республиканский Сенат?

Высокий мужчина, стоявший за ее спиной, положил ладонь на ее плечо. Здесь, в тенях, он напоминал Энакину Квай-Гона, даром что одеяния были схожи с джедайскими. Потенцум. Наверняка, этот рослый человек с убранными в хвост волосами был представителем Потенцума. Оби-Ван мало говорил об этой секте. Упомянул один раз, но от всех расспросов Энакина уходил со всем своим переговорщеческим мастерством. Что Энакин понял, так это то, что взгляды на Силу у Потенцума и Ордена расходились, и потому разошлись пути. А еще, что взгляды на Потенцум расходились у Оби-Вана и Квай-Гона.

Морщины не старили лицо вышедшего на свет, а делали его четким и строгим. Он посмотрел на Палпатина, а затем за его плечо — прямо на Энакина, словно их не разделял низко опущенный капюшон. Энакин поспешил отвернуться, разглядывая боковую скамью. Делая вид, что разглядывает.

— Лидия права, — заговорил мужчина. — Уж если Сенат…

— Сенат здесь ни при чем, — отрезал Палпатин.

Мужчина нахмурился, несколько инсектоидов в алых драпировках по правую руку от него подобрались.

— Я говорю с вами как Верховный Канцлер Республики. И как главнокомандующий республиканскими войсками. Этого должно быть вполне достаточно. Сенат наделил меня правами, чтобы решать такие вопросы лично. Их я извещу позже.

Палпатин принялся мерить шагами помещение. Энакин застыл напряженной струной, готовый в любой момент закрыть Канцлера собой, но предчувствия молчали. Собравшиеся не планировали покушений, все они слушали Палпатина с любопытством. С неверием, может, но с любопытством. Энакин и сам заслушивался, ведь то, что говорил Палпатин, было очень правильным:

— Республику сотрясает война, и времени на обсуждения целесообразности тех или иных мер хватает не всегда. Мир в Республике нужен и мне, и вам. Вы — ее часть.

— Спорное утверждение, — вытянула ноги Лидия. Ладонь на ее плече сжалась сильнее, но она вывернулась из хвата, вставая. Энакин сместил руку ближе к мечу, но темноволосая девушка не стала нападать. Она обняла себя беспокойными руками и продолжила: — Мы не отдадим нашу планету Конфедерации, но где была Республика, когда война столкнула народы нашего мира?

— Принципы невмешательства часто сковывают Сенат. Возможно, — предупредительно вскинул руку Палпатин, не давая перебить себя, — они излишне строги. Возможно, нам стоит пересмотреть их. Однажды мы чуть не потеряли свободу на Набу, моей родной планете, из-за юридических препонов и задержек, и я, поверьте, понимаю вас. Но чтобы пересматривать эти законы, нужно покончить с войной. А если вы поможете нам, то Сенат безусловно пойдет вам навстречу.

У Энакина захватывало дух. Палпатин сейчас, своими руками — голосом даже, без единого сражения, — творил историю. Объединить под Республиканским флагом тех, кто сторонился, кто всегда был не в ладах с центральной властью… Видел бы его Оби-Ван сейчас… Может, его испугала бы поначалу идея, но он бы понял, если бы услышал.

Он ведь не Винду. Энакин в красках мог представить, с каким возмущением тот разогнал бы все это сборище. С тем же, с каким смотрел иногда на него. Но сейчас историю вершил не джедайский магистр, а простой политик.

Справа поднялся худой старик. Его одежды тоже были близки к джедайским, как и манера ношения меча, а на лице глубокими прорезями расписалась долгая и усеянная сложностями жизнь.

— Все наши обсуждения не будут иметь никакого смысла. Может, главнокомандующий и вы, но генералами армии пока выступают рыцари джедайского Ордена. А Совет никогда не поддержит решения сотрудничества с нами. Для них все мы еретики. Серые джедаи, как они называют нас без разбора из ложной вежливости. Те, кто не заслуживают боя, что положен ситхам. Но и разговоров не заслуживают тоже. Не встанут они с нами…

— Довольно, — оборвал его Палпатин. — Энакин, сними капюшон.

Энакин послушался, и жгучее любопытство прошило его со всех сторон, круг скамей словно сузился, тесней обступая его.

— Рядом со мной представитель Совета. Отнюдь не последний джедай в Ордене, думаю, в перечислении заслуг Скайуокера вы не нуждаетесь. Так что давайте оставим пустые разговоры и перейдем к делу.

Старик разглядывал Энакина особо пытливо. Так же внимательно на него смотрел Палпатин, словно подталкивая, поддерживая. Ожидая. Энакин проглотил все слова. Внутренний голос требовал вскрыть обман, но… но почему? Кем он только не прикидывался, будучи на заданиях. Непослушным падаваном, сенаторским секретарем, работорговцем или простым прохожим, а уж сколько масок примерил на себя Оби-Ван — это часть их работы, и для благого дела Энакин готов был сыграть и члена Совета. Разве было это преступлением? Тем более он действовал по приказу — по просьбе — Верховного Канцлера. Энакин важно кивнул, подтверждая слова Палпатина и смотря старику в глаза со всей убедительностью, на которую был способен. В конце концов, представить себя членом Совета совсем не сложно. Энакин давно общался с магистрами и уж точно стоял выше обычных рыцарей. Должен был бы за свои заслуги. Так что выражение силы и важности на лице вышло отнюдь не притворным. Старик тоже кивнул и занял свое место.

 

* * *

Палпатин отдал деньги владельцу кантины и поманил Энакина к черному выходу. Перед тем как открыть дверь, он приблизил губы к уху Энакина и настойчиво прошептал:

— Об этой встрече не должно стать известно никому.

— Никому? — Энакин нахмурился. — Но… я уверяю вас, что...

— Мальчик мой! Смотри глубже! Говорить о столь тонком деле даже с теми, кому ты доверяешь, небезопасно. На Корусанте у всех стен есть уши. Мы не можем позволить моим врагам или трусам разрушить хрупкое сотрудничество, которого добились с таким трудом.

— Да, — слова Палпатина сами вынимали из Энакина согласие. — Но разве возможно полноценное сотрудничество без объединения с силами джедаев?

— Дай этому союзу окрепнуть для начала. Слишком скорые решения разрушат его.

— Из меня плохой политик, я нетерпелив.

— Ты решителен. Сейчас это намного важнее.

 

* * *

— Энакин, ты задумчив, — Палпатин заговорил снова, стоило им миновать ночной проспект и войти в здание.

Энакин тут же расцепил руки, стараясь шагать свободнее.

— Не уверен, что поступил правильно. Совету это все не понравится.

— Как Верховный Канцлер я имею право принимать решения без оглядки на Совет джедаев. Ты же сам понимаешь, сколько пользы может принести союз с владеющими Силой.

— Я не оспариваю ваших решений, — Энакин снял капюшон, ему было душно. — Я о том, что вы представили меня как члена Совета.

Шедший впереди Палпатин обернулся. В лунном свете его кожа выглядела еще более бледной, но в той половине лица, что не скрывала тень капюшона, не было ни капли усталости.  

— Ордену давно следовало дать тебе место в Совете и звание магистра, — ответил он с тем возмущением, что направлено не на собеседника, а вырывается изо рта из-за давно копившегося внутри раздражения. — Ты один из лучших. Возможно, лучший. Ты уже герой Галактики. Ты Избранный! Совет забывает об этом… хотя, — он поджал губы, — думаю, все они прекрасно помнят, но заставили забыть тебя. Тебе предстоит изменить судьбу всех нас рано или поздно. А они… — Палпатин приподнял голову, давая луне осветить свои грустные глаза. — ...Они снова тянут. Сначала с рыцарством, теперь с членством в Совете. Это неправильно. Но я не стану терпеть это и дальше. Я изменю это. — Палпатин направился к кабинету, и Энакин ошарашено поспешил за ним.

— Измените?

— Я буду настаивать на том, чтобы тебя приняли в Совет.

—  Вряд ли магистр Винду и…

— О, «магистр Винду», — протянул Палпатин, отпирая дверь кабинета и пропуская Энакина внутрь. — Об этом я и хочу сказать, Энакин. Дело не только в том, что ты заслужил это место. А в том, что тебе больше не смогут указывать, а ты не должен будешь беспрекословно подчиняться.

— Не хочу, чтобы кто-то решил, будто я воспользовался вашим добрым отношением ко мне…

— Мой мальчик, — рассмеялся Палпатин, — я серьезный политик, на меня не так легко повлиять. Совет будет знать, что это мое решение, не сомневайся. Твоя скромность делает тебе честь, но вижу, ты начал многое понимать. Политика — грязное дело. — Он вздохнул, и лицо его неуловимо изменилось. Он оставил часть себя за дверью: из его спины пропал стальной стержень, а морщины опутали глаза печальными сетями: — Война меняет людей, и чаще всего в худшую сторону. Каждый день в Сенате я вижу, как все больше сенаторов, бывших друзьями когда-то, пытаются манипулировать друг другом. Запугивают, обманывают, подкупают. Или хуже того, используют для манипуляций чужое доверие. Как бы я ни хотел уберечь тебя от этого, но война безжалостна к нам. Вокруг меня строятся заговоры, а ты — ты близок ко мне, и я боюсь, что мои враги не преминут воспользоваться этим. Да и сам ты… Избранный, герой, живая легенда — лакомый кусочек для тех, кто хочет власти.

Щека Энакина дернулась от одного словосочетания. Оно упало куда-то в живот, вызывая неприязнь и почти бешенство.

— Прости, мой мальчик, но я обещал быть честным. — Палпатин постучал пальцами по столу. Энакин все еще не отходил от него, держась на расстоянии, подобающем телохранителю, но не гостю. Ловил каждое слово, потому что реальность убегала от него, перестраивалась, и ответов у него не было. Но Палпатин не ждал их, наоборот, продолжал говорить: — Я много думал и понял, что единственный способ уберечь тебя — это дать тебе в руки то же оружие, что есть у них. Став членом Совета, ты сможешь противостоять любому, кто захочет контролировать тебя. Ты думаешь, что я дарую тебе благо — и да, это так, это твоя защита, но лишь отчасти. Придется тебе куда как шире распахнуть свои глаза. Внимательней смотреть вокруг. Есть много путей, которыми строится доверие. И те, кто знают об этом, умеют ими пользоваться. Будь сильным. Внимательным. Впрочем... — Палпатин коснулся раскрытой ладонью щеки Энакина, и губы его дрогнули в улыбке. — Будь собой, мой мальчик.

Энакин поспешно склонился. Палпатин провел пальцем по его скуле, тревожно ощупывая шрам. Не давая ни поднять головы, ни отойти.

— Хотел бы я видеть весь Совет Ордена таким, — его пальцы соскользнули на подбородок, все же поднимая голову Энакина. — Ну, будет тебе. Думаю, одна из лучших наград для героя Цин-Тара сегодня — это сон. И так задержал я тебя сверх меры, иди.

Ночной Корусант бился ритмичным разноцветным мерцанием и дышал живее дневного Цин-Тара. Он опутывал неоновыми огнями, сопровождая ими Энакина. Ими и громкими звуками, что не долбились в уши, а текли мимо ровным гулом.

Энакин помнил свои первые ночи на Корусанте. То, как поразили его, мальчишку, для которого не было зданий выше гоночной вышки, скребущие небо светящиеся шпили и визжащие ситибайки. Те, что неслись над головой и сейчас. Но, о, Сила, как же изменился Корусант с тех пор. Сколько же темного крылось теперь за вычищенными до блеска панелями стекла. Не на нижних уровнях, а здесь — в самом сердце.

Энакин поднял голову к небу и не увидел созвездий, только бесконечные пылинки, за которые шла война. За которые стоило бороться.

 

* * *

Вечернюю медитацию Энакин пропустил, попросту запнувшись о кровать и рухнув в объятия одеяла. Сознание отключилось мгновенно, не успело ухо коснуться подушки. Этой ночью Энакина не посещали сны — да и самого сна будто бы не было. Он закрыл усталые глаза, открыл их — а над домами уже поднималось розоватое солнце. Тело больше не слабло — уже третьи сутки, и текущую в нем Силу Энакин ощущал явственно, но все же сел на пол, поближе к окну, подставляясь лучам, скрестил ноги, прижимая босые пятки к бедрам, и погрузился в рутинную медитацию. Он вслушивался в ритм, с которым бежала по телу Сила, и старался дышать ему в такт. Медитировать одному после того, как привык, что каждое утро начиналось с мягких прикосновений теплых, расслабленных со сна пальцев Оби-Вана, было… пусто. Словно пить энергетический студень — он наполняет тело чем-то, но ни вкуса, ни смысла. Энакин углубил контакт, стараясь почувствовать ясность и чистоту, приходившие обычно. Он позволял солнцу окрашивать розово-оранжевым сомкнутые веки, дрожать на ресницах, и дышал в такт незримым колебаниям, но так и не смог окунуться в Силу. Его прервали. Стук в дверь был робким, но не прекращался.

Мелкий падаван — еще вчерашний юнлинг — сообщил, что Энакина ожидает Совет, и спешно удалился.

Не сказать, чтобы его ждали на самом деле. Вошел он в самый жар спора. Винду стоял у окна, что свидетельствовало о крайнем возбуждении и накале. Всегда строгий в позах Колар наоборот вжался спиной в кресло. Скрестив руки на груди, он напряженно перешептывался с Ккаем.

— Немыслимо! — процедила сквозь зубы, но отнюдь не тихо, Секура и тут же осеклась, увидев Энакина. Судя по всему, высказывала она Оби-Вану — тот сидел на самом краю своего кресла, подавшись к ней всем телом и протянув ладони. Ее осечка словно условный знак привела Совет в движение. Занял свое место Винду, вдвинулся в глубину кресла Оби-Ван, скользнув по Энакину пасмурным взглядом, синхронно ему откинулась на спинку Секура. Стихли разговоры.

— Проходи, Скайуокер, — Винду указал рукой на центр Зала. Энакин спрятал ладони в рукавах, обхватывая ими запястья, и, неловко раздав приветственные кивки, шагнул вперед.

Йода, молчавший до того и незаметный, спрятанный в свои думы от общего обсуждения, поднял голову:

— Посещал нас сегодня Канцлер Верховный. Настаивал на в Совет включении твоем.

— И каково же ваше решение? — выпалил Энакин.

— Гм. Значит не новость для тебя — желание его?

— Нет. Он… он говорил мне об этом вчера, — сбивчиво пояснил Энакин. Взгляд Винду он привык сносить, с легкостью отвечал его напору своим. Но от выражения глаз Йоды, покачивающего головой из стороны в сторону, становилось неуютно.

— Членом Совета с сегодняшнего дня станешь ты. Место твое рядом с магистром Кеноби, — Йода плавно указал на пустующее кресло. Секура сузила глаза, отворачиваясь, и Энакину не нужно было слов, чтобы понять, кому оно принадлежало раньше. Он уже подошел к нему, когда его догнало: — И раз уж рыцарь Скайуокер с нами сегодня…

— Что? — Энакин обернулся. В Зале, в котором и так все молчали, стало еще тише. Они знали, готовились — ждали, да? — Вы сказали «рыцарь»? «Магистр Кеноби» и «рыцарь Скайуокер»?

— Да, — раскрыл шире глаза Йода и медленно моргнул. — Сказал я так.

— Вы дали мне место в Совете, но не дали звания магистра?

— Верно, — коротко ответил Йода. Энакин ждал чего-то еще: объяснений, хоть какого-то оправдания их оскорбительному решению. Но Йода только еще раз моргнул, в ожидании пока Энакин проглотит этот плевок в лицо и послушно сядет.

— Но это… немыслимо! Так, кажется, сказала магистр Секура?

Грудь Секуры надулась воздухом, но Йода перебрал пальцами, и она выпустила весь воздух, смолчав.

— Не о том магистр говорила. Другой смысл в словах ее крылся.

— Нельзя быть членом Совета, но не быть магистром!

— Можно. Бывали случаи такие, не исключителен ты, — и в последних словах Энакин услышал совершенно иной смысл. Он бы перевел это как «сядь и заткнись».

— Это несправедливо! Вы не можете! — воскликнул он наконец, не понимая, как все эти хмурые лица всевидящих джедаев не замечали, как гадки их действия. Он смотрел на каждого из них — лица превращались в напряженные маски. Им хотелось, чтобы Энакин отвернулся, ушел, они закипали, потому что он был неудобен.

И только посмотрев на Оби-Вана, он споткнулся. Тот смотрел обеспокоенно, живым лицом: когда взгляды встретились, дрогнули слегка брови; шевельнулись зрачки — вниз, к груди Энакина, и снова глаза-в-глаза; вмялась слева губа — там, где Оби-Ван прикусил ее изнутри.

Энакин сел в кресло, расправляя плащ, и уставился в стену. В липкой тишине слышалось до сих пор частое дыхание Секуры, слышалось, как скрипит кожа Ккая от малейших движений. Слышалось, как омывала всех их, живые и голографические тела, неловкость, а тот, кто мог бы разрешить ее, молчал, все еще пристально глядя на Энакина. Энакин чувствовал взгляд плечами, и ему хотелось передернуть ими, стряхнуть с себя. Хотелось встать и уйти, но он не делал этого, потому что знал, сколько облегчения это принесет некоторым сидящим здесь. Он не собирался прогибаться и дарить им его. Не после того, как с ним поступили.

Но на нем лежал еще один взгляд. Совсем другой. Легкий. Словно касающийся щеки. Энакин сжал темную ткань и покосился на Оби-Вана: тот действительно до сих пор смотрел на него. Не в упор, а так же боком. Едва заметно изогнув брови и сильнее сжав уголок губ.

— Простите, — Энакин постарался расцепить зубы, чтобы не цедить. — Вы можете продолжать.

— ...Раз уж рыцарь Скайуокер с нами сегодня, — начал снова как ни в чем не бывало Йода, — повторю я вести, что с утра с Дальних Рубежей пришли к нам. О графе Дуку нет их больше, редко перед публикой появляться стал. Боюсь, затевает темное он. Командование все на генерале Гривусе оставлено… — Йода много говорил. Ничего такого, чего Энакин бы не знал. Потому что он был там, на этих Дальних Рубежах, он кровью и гарью добывал в числе прочих эти «вести».

Сэси Тийну поручили двигаться в систему Варсес, где развернулась битва за Варс-3, потому что тот был неподалеку. Другие магистры, не присутствовавшие на Корусанте лично, очевидно отчитались и получили свои задания до того, как пришел Энакин, и ради него повторять не собирались. Всем же сидящим здесь поручено было оставаться на Корусанте. «До появления необходимости улететь», — сказал Винду, а необходимостей этих — жестких битв, где куда полезней был бы генерал-джедай, чем командир клонов, — было предостаточно. Но Сенат вскоре собирался в полном составе на ежегодное главное заседание, и Энакин понимал, что Совет не хочет упускать возможность быть в курсе. Больше ушей и глаз — больше силы.

Политикой оборачивалось все.

Секура покинула Зал первой, следом за ней отключились Тийн и Ки-Ади-Мунди. Энакин пропускал в дверях всех вперед, стараясь не подходить ни к кому близко.

—  Оби-Ван, тебя задержаться прошу я.

Энакин оглянулся, но за его спиной вырос направляющийся к выходу Винду. Он недвусмысленно указал рукой на дверь, и Энакину пришлось покинуть Зал вместе с ним. Сила миловала его от разговоров с магистром: тот молча закрыл двери и удалился.

Энакин качнулся с пятки на носок. Он готов был поспорить на R2-D2, что обсуждали за дверьми его. Без него. И от этого подушечки пальцев сами тянулись к центрам ладоней, вдавливаясь в них. Он уже не ребенок, чью судьбу стоит решать всем миром, и не падаван. И дело даже не в том, что он уже член Совета, имеющий полное право знать обо всем, а в том, что он это… ну, он. Он имеет право знать о себе.

Бегло оглядевшись, Энакин сложил руки ладонь к ладони параллельно земле и закрыл глаза. Он провернул ладони друг об друга, и Сила легко поддалась, убегая от него, донося до его ушей то, что поглощали толстые стены.

— …-аре случившееся, — Йода не сидел, ходил, постукивая по полу клюкой. — Не о детях говорю я, а об Энакине.

— Эта история не стоит вашего беспокойства.

— Уверен ты в нем? Что силу свою контролировать сможет?

— Будущее предвидеть не в моей власти, но обещаю, что сделаю все, чтобы подобное не повторилось. Прошу вас, поверьте — все под контролем.

Энакин резко развернул ладони так, что их обожгло, как обожгло до этого слух. Он не шел и даже не бежал — летел прочь. Туда, где можно будет зарычать, сдавить голову, выжимая из нее услышанное, но как ни царапал Энакин виски, как ни тянул за волосы, забыть уже не получалось. Все под контролем. Под. Контролем.

Встающее перед глазами лицо Оби-Вана, мягкие линии его скул, улыбка, трогающая глаза раньше губ, все это умоляло Энакина опуститься туда, откуда сдернули утром, подгрести под себя ноги и выдохнуть. Отпустить лишнее, смотреть ясно.

Вот только губы Оби-Вана говорили совсем о другом. О контроле. И, кажется, Энакин, как ни плясал перед глазами окружающий мир, видел весьма ясно, и именно от этой ясности внутри закипало.

 

* * *

Энакин нашел Палпатина за работой в здании Сената. Подготовка к заседанию шла полным ходом, и тот был полностью погружен в датапад и бесконечные экраны докладов. Но Энакин уже не мог заставить себя развернуться и уйти. Тренировка не уняла раздражения, наоборот: каждое движение, призванное направить его в проекции соперников, лишь разжигало сильнее. Энакин выжимал себя, стараясь очистить сознание, но вместе с усталостью приходила не пустота, а смятение. Мысли путались лишь сильнее. И вот он стоял здесь, смотрел на Верховного Канцлера и трусливо думал о том, что не отказался бы от возвращения на несколько дней назад и сломанного на месяц гиперпривода. На всю жизнь сломанного.

Несмотря на занятость, Палпатин заметил его сам:

— Энакин! Ты встревожен!

— Да, — только и смог что согласиться тот, подходя ближе.

— Что стряслось? Чем я могу помочь тебе? — Палпатин принял его в свое личное пространство сразу, окружая тем чувством заботы, которое всегда ощущал Энакин рядом с ним.

— Разве что советом.

Палпатин приглашающе и подталкивающе кивнул, и слова сами потекли изо рта.

— Вы говорили, что кто-то может воспользоваться моим доверием. Моими добрыми чувствами.

— Да, мой мальчик, увы.

— Что мне делать, если это все же произойдет?

— О, что ты, не думаю, что это случилось бы так скоро.

— И все же.

— Ох, Энакин… К сожалению, люди сами не всегда понимают, когда шагают за эту грань. Им может казаться, что они действуют правильно и во благо, но на самом деле уже начинают пользоваться теми личными связями, что образуются между душами в дружбе, в семьях. В любви. Но боюсь я, что мог слишком запугать тебя, и ты увидишь предательство там, где его нет.

— Я просто хочу знать, что мне делать, если… ну… — Энакин сглотнул, потряхивая пальцами левой руки.

— Сначала следует удостовериться, что тебе не показалось. Если твою душу терзают сомнения, затаись, наблюдай, дай всему идти своим чередом.

— Не стоит ли мне поговорить с тем, кто… вызывает у меня эти подозрения? Услышать объяснения поступкам? Словам?

— Нет, — протянул Палпатин, округляя рот и хмуря брови. — Никогда не стоит. Если под маской близкого человека затаился враг, разве откроет он тебе правду? Скорее даст ложное утешение.

Энакин сомневался в этом. Он бы распознал ложь. Наверное. Если ею, конечно, не было все, но от одной только мысли в висках начинало тянуть.

— С другой же стороны, — продолжил Палпатин мягче, — если ошибся ты сам, и не имел в виду твой друг дурного, то, подумай, сколько зла такая беседа может принести! Она посеет зерна раздора, и в этом будет уже твоя вина. Не стоит вести открытых бесед, не стоит, мой мальчик.

Энакин не подумал об этом и теперь так четко понимал правильность совета, что удивлялся своей глупости.

— Да, вы правы. Но что же…

— Наблюдать. Искать доказательства своим подозрениям. И, если вдруг так случится, что кто-то посмеет воспользоваться твоим доверием, помни, что ты можешь обратить оружие против применившего его. И что всегда есть тот, кто тебя поймет. И поддержит.

— Спасибо, — Энакин не знал, как выразить свою благодарность, кроме как снова склониться.

Палпатин постоянно отмахивался, расправлял ладонями его плечи, но Энакину казалось, что где-то там, в глубине глаз мелькало удовольствие, что получал Палпатин каждый раз, когда видел благодарную макушку. А это было то немногое, чем он мог расплатиться за доброту.

 

* * *

Энакин вошел тихо, но Оби-Ван был настолько погружен в свои мысли, что даже тихие шаги заставили его вздрогнуть и ухватиться за ворот прикрывающего тело халата, стягивая его на груди плотнее.

— Ох, Эни… Это ты… — его плечи расслабились, но не сведенный думами лоб. — Я искал тебя.

— Я тренировался, — бросил Энакин, вешая плащ у входа.

— Длинный сегодня день, — едва слышно пробормотал Оби-Ван, и его тон был похож на тот, которым говорят о погоде. Он не хотел говорить об утреннем собрании. Энакин и сам не горел желанием начинать, но Оби-Ван задолжал ему объяснений. Как член Совета, как тот, кто присутствовал при разговоре с Палпатином. Как Мастер. Как Оби-Ван.

Энакин сел рядом с ним, в пол-оборота, поджимая ногу и выжидательно смотря.

— Весьма.

— Как прошла тренировка? — пальцы Оби-Вана расслабились, отпуская ткань, и та обнажила ключицы.

— Неплохо. Но не так хорошо, как мы могли бы провести время вдвоем. — Энакин потянулся к Оби-Вану, утыкаясь лбом в плечо, кладя ладонь на грудь, позволяя пальцам слегка приподнять халат, скользя глубже. Впитывая родное тепло. Оби-Ван сместил пальцы, медленно ведя ими от запястья Энакина до локтя по складкам рукава.

— А твой вечер в Сенате? Ты не пришел вчера.

— Ты сам сказал, что нам стоит быть осторожнее и не давать другим поводов для подозрений.

— Да, но когда тебя это останавливало? — устало улыбнулся Оби-Ван. — Так как прошло?

— Неплохо, — повторил Энакин, целуя Оби-Вана в шею. — Ты правда хочешь говорить сейчас о Сенате?

— Не то чтобы... — Оби-Ван едва уловимо повел бровью, и Энакин почувствовал, как тает. Сразу. Весь. Решительный, затянутый во все положенные джедаю слои одеяний, тает перед почти обнаженным в этом легком халате Оби-Ваном. — Просто ты так напряжен. И молчалив. Обычно ты не можешь держать закрытым рот дольше пяти минут, тебя распирает новостями, а сейчас… ты даже не рассказал мне о том, почему Палпатин решил настоять на твоем членстве в Совете.

Энакин сжал зубы. Он не поднял головы, не давая Оби-Вану разглядеть изменившееся лицо.

— С таким тобой особенно трудно держать рот закрытым, — пробормотал он сбившимся, не выдающим себя голосом и сжал кожу губами сильнее. Оби-Ван смущенно хмыкнул, а Энакин прижался ближе, просовывая руку под халат уже по локоть, прижимая тающего теперь Оби-Вана. — И раз уж ты об этом заговорил… Какой кандыр покусал Совет? Как могли они дать мне место, но не дать звания магистра? Как они могли так поступить со мной? Как ты мог так поступить со мной? — последний вопрос Энакин выдохнул Оби-Вану в ухо.

— Эни… — глаза Оби-Вана широко распахнулись. — Не я принимал это решение! Поверь, если бы оно зависело от меня…

— Прости, — слово вырвалось у Энакина само и искренне, стоило ему услышать резко налившийся силой голос Оби-Вана, но теперь он неотрывно смотрел, как оно действует на Оби-Вана — меняет его лицо на виноватое, стирая любой намек на возмущение. — Прости, — повторил он, кладя ладонь протеза между лопаток с нарочитой нежностью, и Оби-Ван опустил голову, разглядывая ковер под босыми ступнями. — Но я не могу понять…

— Понять тут нужно то, что дело не в тебе.

Разумеется дело было не в Энакине, а в Совете! Но вместо того, чтобы выпустить клокочущие внутри слова, Энакин молча склонил голову набок, обращая всего себя в слух и глубочайший интерес.

— Совету, — продолжил Оби-Ван после паузы, — не понравилось давление Палпатина. Мы не хотим противостояния с ним сейчас, на любом уровне — это губительно для Республики. Мы не могли отказать и… — Оби-Ван перебирал пальцами ног длинные ворсинки. — Эни, он прав, что ты заслужил это, если ты действительно хотел стать членом Совета. Но я не уверен, что это то, что было нужно тебе на самом деле. Я хотел бы защитить тебя от этого груза.  

— Ты мог спросить меня, — мягко пробормотал Энакин. И его слова снова прокатились по телу Оби-Вана сминающей волной.

— Будущее всегда туманно, но те истории, которые не случились с нами, которые рождаются из «если бы», лежат во мраке, что темнее Темной стороны. За пределами черных дыр. Никто не может предугадать, как повернулась бы наша судьба… И все же я это скажу. Быть может, не вмешайся Канцлер в наши дела, Совет сам бы обратил внимание на твою кандидатуру.

— Ну конечно, — неверяще фыркнул Энакин. Он не стал говорить, что слышал обеспокоенность Йоды, а отмахнулся раздраженным: — Винду скорее включил бы в Совет нечувствительного к Силе сенатора — Бейла, например, — чем меня.

— Не сердись так, Энакин. Многие великие джедаи никогда не заседали в Совете. Квай-Гон дважды уступал свое место другим.

— Однако ранг магистра у него уже был.

Оби-Ван вздохнул тяжелее, сжимая запястье Энакина. Это жест для успокоения, — отстраненно подумал Энакин и расслабил руку. Она почти сделала это сама, минуя разум, потому что в крепком снаружи хвате было так много мягкости внутри… но все же Энакин сделал это осознанно. Не давая себе потерять контроль за разговором.

— Совет не мог отказать Палпатину в его просьбе и включил тебя в свой состав, но они хотели показать ему, что не будут поступать согласно всем его желаниям. То, что тебе не дали звания, — ответ Палпатину.

— То есть… просто использовали меня, чтобы высказаться на политической арене? — Энакин мотнул головой. — Как это вообще…

— Эни, — Оби-Ван повернулся к нему, обхватывая ладонями лицо, сцепляя взгляды. — Это неправильно. Нечестно, я знаю. Но ты джедай, мы — Орден джедаев, и должны оставаться едиными. — Оби-Ван поцеловал Энакина. Коротко, но вложив туда очень много чувства. Неподдельного, и в то же время этот поцелуй был еще одним словом его речи, что должна была убедить Энакина в том, чего не существовало. Единство… с Винду? С Секурой, которая после Цин-Тара смотрела на Энакина только сквозь щели глаз?

Энакин обнаружил себя в новом поцелуе. В мягком, покалывающем губы щетиной, сухом и привычном поцелуе. В солнечном сплетении сжималось и ныло.

— Все так запуталось, — сказал Оби-Ван, ведя пальцами по швам табарда Энакина. Не лаская — просто занимая руки.

— Да. Слишком, — ответил Энакин.

Они молчали, давая этому молчанию обволакивать их, и Оби-Ван был так близко, обласканный лунным светом, вычерчивающим на его лице морщины, которые хотелось разгладить новыми поцелуями. Но Энакин смотрел глубже и видел, что тот сказал еще не все. Что-то глодало Оби-Вана и ждало нужного момента. Он собирался, и вряд ли это значило что-то хорошее.

— Канцлер беспокоит Совет.

— Из-за меня и этой просьбы?

— В том числе. Не было еще в Республике лидера, который держал бы власть так долго. И попытки влиять на Орден… Ты так близок с ним. Ты не замечал никаких изменений?

— Кроме усталости от непомерного груза на его плечах? Он не молодеет с годами.

— Пообещай мне, что, если заметишь что-то странное, расскажешь мне.

— Ты предлагаешь мне шпионить за Верховным Канцлером? — Энакин спросил прежде, чем вообще осознал. Даже рук убрать не успел, хотя хотелось. Теперь хотелось.

— Нет, не шпионить. Просто расскажи, как другу. Чтобы мы успели отреагировать. Перестроиться. Понять, что делать вообще.

— Кому? Ордену?

Оби-Ван поднял глаза. В сумраке они казались светящимися.

— Нам.

Энакин толкнул его в плечи резко, роняя на кровать, и навалился сверху.

— Не люблю Корусант, — выплюнул он с несдерживаемой горечью.

— Почему? — Оби-Ван отвел упавшую на глаза Энакина прядь, заправляя ее за ухо. — Раньше ты оживал здесь после диковатых миров.

— Потому что теперь мне кажется, что Совет и Сенат залезают в нашу постель.

— Но на миссиях это будет делать война.

— Она честнее, — ответил Энакин, и во рту стало сухо и кисло. Оби-Ван потянул его на себя, целуя, наполняя рот своей влагой и пытаясь прогнать тоску. Его пальцы блуждали по лицу, мягко давя на напряженные скулы, потягивая щеки, заставляя растягивать губы и прихватывать ими.

Все запуталось. Но Энакин нависал, оперевшись на локти, над распластанным под ним Оби-Ваном, отчаянно пытающимся заставить его забыть о всех тревогах дня, и не понимал, почему бы и нет? С чего отказывать себе в том, что будит в теле жар? Литые бедра, прикрытые светлой тканью подавались навстречу опускающемуся на них Энакину весьма искренне, и этого было вполне достаточно для удовлетворения желаний. «Польза от отношений», — мысль липкая, словно чужая мозгу, она меняла выражение глаз Энакина, разглядывающих Оби-Вана, следящих теперь пристально за тем, как его собственная рука тянула за пояс халата — медленно и осознанно, — как гладила живот, вынуждая реагировать...

Оби-Ван коснулся загривка, шепча в рот Энакину что-то неразборчивое, и локти подкосились. Столкнулись зубы. Сжали крепче поймавшие его руки. Энакин засуетился, стаскивая с себя табард, тунику, штаны, от которых вдруг зачесались ноги, отпихивая все это прочь. Он растворялся в Оби-Ване, как растворяются отпущенные в Силу эмоции, только отпускание ему почти не давалось, а в Оби-Вана он падал, забывая обо всем. Он позволил ласковым рукам укрыть его от мира, позволил себе открыться, горячечно дыша в чужое тело. До всхлипов от каждого прикосновения.

Он сможет контролировать и это, сможет понимать происходящее, но не сегодня. Утром. Утром он соберет себя и снова станет внимательней, но не сейчас. Сейчас не мог. Не хотел. Изнывал от желания урвать для себя еще одну ночь мира, в котором все просто хотя бы между ними, и отдавался этому желанию целиком.

Пусть утро не наступает. Никогда. Пожалуйста.

 

**Глава 9. Объятые пламенем**

Закатное солнце плавилось и текло по зданиям Корусанта. А Корусант гудел. Этот мир зализывал раны быстро. Черные провалы лаборатории и оперы давно затянулись новыми зданиями, а людям здесь, в сердце Республики, было мало ведомо, что происходит на границах. Впрочем, не покидало Оби-Вана ощущение, что ему самому было так же плохо ведомо, что происходит здесь. Словно стрелка первобытного компаса вблизи магнита, сходили с ума его предчувствия. Живая Сила клокотала, мешая видеть не только будущее, но и настоящее. Йода говорил о туманящей взор Темной стороне, но Оби-Ван и ее не чувствовал. Как можно разглядеть эмблему чужого звездолета, если твой завертело в турбулентности до тошноты? Оби-Ван сжал прохладные перила, перенес вес на руки и снова качнулся назад, смягчая колени, пытаясь ощутить соприкосновение с полом всей стопой, но физическая стабильность ничего не давала уму и душе.

Оби-Ван выпал из мрачной задумчивости за мгновение до того, как пискнул комлинк.

— Да?

— Та книга, о которой просил ты, — начал Йода без приветствия, — нашел ее я. Забрать можешь ты.

— Книга?.. — Оби-Ван прикусил язык. — Так скоро? — продолжил он с тем же удивлением. — Благодарю.

Оби-Ван кинул последний взгляд на улицу с балкона и неторопливо направился к гранд-мастеру, хоть размеренность и отстраненное лицо давались ему нелегко. Не к добру гранд-мастеру разговаривать не загадками даже, а шифрами. Оби-Ван вспомнил пару случайных непрошенных, подсмотренных, уроков от Энакина — убранные в рукава пальцы добавляют виду весомости, замедляют шаг.

Йода ждал его, разглядывая звездную карту, повисшую в комнате живой проекцией, превращающей ее в открытый космос, скрывающей собой стены, мебель и самого гранд-мастера. Но Оби-Ван видел беспокойно шевелящиеся уши и закрыл дверь плотнее.

— Книга? — коротко уточнил он, чтобы понять, необходимо ли продолжать игру.

— Ягоду вкусную не хочет ли Оби-Ван?

Оби-Ван открыл рот, чтобы поинтересоваться, как связаны эти вещи, но посмотрел еще раз на склоненную к плечу голову Йоды и ответил:

— Не откажусь, если предложите.

— Коробка левее руки твоей. Возьми.

Круглая оранжевая ягода легко лопнула на зубах, разливаясь по рту кисловатой сладостью, оставляя терпкое, пьяное послевкусие на языке.

— Есть история у меня для магистра Кеноби. Книги вполне заслуживает она, — Йода прошел из угла звездного сектора в его центр.

— Давным-давно?..

— Давно и совсем недавно, — поправил Йода. — Моложе я был. Дуку еще не начал путь свой. Учил тириянку тогда я. Кхлоина имя ее. Талант великий крылся в падаване и расцветал с каждым уроком нашим. Гм.

Оби-Ван подошел ближе. Могло показаться, что Йода рассеянно смотрит в пространство перед собой, но на самом деле взгляд его был прикован к одной тусклой точке.

— Стала рыцарем она, но в странствиях меня сопровождать продолжила. — Йода прикрыл глаза. — Угодно Силе было нас на Раторонд привести однажды. В родной Кхлоины мир. И не смогла улететь оттуда она.

Йода повел рукой, и карта увеличилась, показывая систему из пяти планет. Он указал на тусклую точку, оказавшуюся малой планетой, лавирующей между двух газовых гигантов.

— Слишком состраданием переполнилось сердце ее. Раторонд — мир славный. Зелени без края, и у людей улыбок. Но опасности миру грозят многие. Нестабильна планета крайне. Катаклизмы сотрясали ее. Осталась Кхлоина там, чтобы Сила ее могла жизнь планете сохранять. Ушла из Ордена, но верна во всем прочем Кодексу осталась.

Такие истории редки были для Ордена. Оби-Ван и припомнить не мог, чтобы кто-то покидал Храм не из-за противоречий с Кодексом. Или, что чаще, с Советом.

— Связи с учениками нашими прочнее оказываются порой, чем кажется поначалу нам. Не была она первым падаваном моим, но связь… не Силы, а сердец наших, канат протянула стальной. Следил за ней я. Следилась охотно она, — по-доброму сощурился Йода. — Вести присылала мне с коробками даров, которыми раторондская природа одаривала спасительницу свою. Ягоды эти — посылка последняя от нее. Сказала мне Кхлоина, что Раторонд покидает она. Сила видениями мучила ее, будто ждет планету гибель огненная. И присутствие Тьмы в ядре чувствовала она. Хотела Кхлоина исследовать систему, где случилось подобное когда-то, тоже из видений своих о ней узнала она. Беспокоили меня видения такие. Те, кто Живой Силе посвящают себя, кто к течению ее в земле и воздухе ближе встают, редко внутренний взор свой так открыть могут, чтобы будущее предвидеть. Должна была держать меня в курсе своих перемещений и открытий Кхлоина, но пропала. И… прошу тебя я узнать, что сталось с ней.

— Я готов вылететь немедленно, — кивнул Оби-Ван.

— Осознать ты должен прежде, что просьба это, а не приказание. И что друга посылаю я к Кхлоине, не джедая.

— Джедая, — настоял Оби-Ван. — Но не члена Ордена.

Йода склонил голову на другой бок.

— Мудрее меня сказал сейчас Оби-Ван. Еще одну ягоду заслужил он!

Оби-Ван с улыбкой взял налитый соком шарик.

— Могу я взять Энакина с собой?

Йода помотал головой.

— Близок слишком к Канцлеру Верховному стал он. Невозможен отъезд его незаметный, слишком много глаз любопытных. А просьба моя в тайне должна остаться.

Ягода загорчила на этот раз.

— Не нравится мне преумножать тайны. И так слишком много их стало.

Поникли кончики ушей.

— Не вся война на фронта линии идет.

— А в этих стенах, и в основном в них.

— Просьба слишком личная моя. Не ко всякому джедаю обратиться с ней могу я. Сам бы летел, но пропустить Сената заседание гранд-мастер Ордена не может.

* * *

— Ты улетаешь? Думал, Совет никуда не пошлет нас до заседания Сената.

— Нас и не посылают. Я лечу один, — Оби-Ван постарался, чтобы это звучало как можно мягче, но прекрасно понимал, насколько бесполезны его потуги.

— Но куда?

— Я не могу сказать, — Оби-Ван не знал, что хуже: сказать это уверенно, отрезать сразу, или каждым слогом извиняться. Энакин в любом случае взметнул бы возмущенно брови, кашлянул бы… что он и сделал.

— Не думал, что у тебя есть тайны от меня.

— Это не моя тайна, потому и не могу сказать.

Энакин всплеснул руками и покачал головой. Возмущенно и в то же время так, словно подтвердил для себя что-то.

* * *

— Это не моя тайна, потому и не могу сказать.

Энакин всплеснул руками и покачал головой. Как же Палпатин ошибся — членство в Совете не поменяло ничего и не дало ему ничего, кроме возможности уронить свой зад в кресло в присутствии магистров.

— Энакин, я скоро вернусь и обязательно все расскажу тебе. Обещаю.

Сарлакк бы побрал все эти мысли о контроле. Как можно что-то пытаться контролировать, когда все постоянно убегает из рук, ломается прямо в них? Когда слова сами рвутся из тебя, быстрее, чем успеваешь подумать.

— Я мог бы просто сесть на место пилота. Ты ничего мне не говори о цели, мы просто полетим, куда скажешь. Я ни о чем не спрошу.

— Эни… — Оби-Ван потерял голос, оборачиваясь к нему и выталкивая из себя слова с хрипом: — Я не могу. Правда. Прости.

 

* * *

Энакин подошел и взял Оби-Вана за руку.

— Мы не два члена Совета и не просто два джедая, — его пальцы залезли в рукав, надавливая на венку, прощупывая и заставляя Оби-Вана самого чувствовать пульс. — Неужели ты не станешь рассказывать даже мне?

От последнего слова, от зародившегося в горле Энакина тона, Оби-Ван почувствовал озноб.

— Мы не должны смешивать чувства и долг.

— А разве долг зовет тебя сейчас? Если бы это было поручением Совета, разве не должен я, как его часть, знать об этом? — Энакин говорил все ближе, опаляя словами рот Оби-Вана, почти целуя, но в этих разделяющих их миллиметрах начинала ощущаться та бесконечность парсеков, что разделит их через несколько часов.

— Энакин, — Оби-Ван прикрыл устало глаза не в силах больше выносить тяжелый давящий взгляд. Заслуженно давящий. — То, что есть у нас с тобой. То, что ты даешь… это тонкое и бесценное. Как и то, что дают тебе. Будь с этим бережнее. Не дай никому смешать это с политикой, с войной. Не смешивай сам.

— С нашей жизнью, ты хотел сказать?

Оби-Ван распахнул глаза. Вместо бури на него смотрела пустота. Энакин взял себя в руки и осушил тронутые влагой глаза, смог сделать шаг назад и прогнать возмущение со своего лица. Он добавил ровнее:

— Я буду ждать.

Оби-Ван приложил два пальца к губам и провел ими в воздухе, посылая легкое колебание. Энакин чуть дернул щекой и опустил голову.

— Да пребудет с тобой Сила.

— Иди уже.

Еще никогда Оби-Ван не улетал с таким тяжелым сердцем. Впрочем, нет, память мотала записи месяцев один за другим назад, туда, где один раз случилось такое. В тот день, когда не стало Шми Скайуокер. Тогда Сила преподала ему серьезный урок, но сжалилась. Сегодня в ее милости он был совсем не уверен.

 

* * *

 

Энакин лежал, уставившись в датапад. Буквы короткого шифрованного послания плясали перед уставшим взглядом, но он продолжал пялиться на них, как будто от этого мог измениться смысл.

«Энакин, боюсь, я вынужден задержаться здесь чуть дольше. Возникли непредвиденные... обстоятельства. Постараюсь всё объяснить, когда вернусь».

Энакин заставлял себя уснуть. Это было нечестным приемом — управлением временем, магией почти. Когда ты просыпаешься с утра, несколько часов проходят без твоего участия, словно ты просто шагнул в новый день. И быть может, тогда датапад подарит ему новое сообщение. А быть может, его кровать примнется под чужим весом, и ото сна разбудит не трель датапада, а живой голос.

Энакин пожалел о том, что закрыл глаза, стоило ему это сделать, но ресницы уже  сцепились прочным замком, не позволяя больше разлепить веки. Не выпуская из удушливого видения. В нос ударил запах серы и вулканического газа, но дышать мешали не они, а вихри Силы, охватывающие планету. Сильнейшие всплески Силы то вздымались, сжимая легкие как сильная ладонь губку, то отступали, давая почувствовать стелющийся по земле жар. Энакин шел сквозь видение, прикрывая руками лицо от горячего дыма, стараясь проникнуть глубже, но затапливающая Сила мешала. В ней не было Света или Тьмы, только первородная мощь. Энакин выставил щиты, вкладывая в них всего себя и отодвигая раздел Сил чуть дальше от тела. Теперь он видел обрывки событий. Чей-то знакомый волевой подбородок, обрамленный сединой. Губы, произносящие несколько слов, Энакин вслушивался, вчитывался, но уловил только обрывки. «Сила», «будущее». Энакин сделал еще шаг, он чувствовал — там, в глубине видения есть что-то важное. Это может касаться Оби-Вана, не пришло же видение просто так! Энакин сконцентрировался и увидел знакомый звездолет. Взмахи мечом — Оби-Ван дрался с кем-то, фехтовал, перепрыгивая с одного обломка на другой. С кем-то, кого не хотел видеть врагом. С кем-то, кто легко теснил его. Энакин подался к нему, рывком смещая щиты намного дальше. Он почувствовал, как забурлил грозовым фронтом раздел, сминаясь под его пальцами, уступая, проваливаясь вглубь. Голова закружилась от навалившихся ощущений: спазмом в горле — страх; горьким пеплом на зубах — ложь; охватывающими все руками — власть; мурашками по телу — таинственный голос и условным кодом — «Мустафар».

Энакина скрутило пробуждением. Он перекатился на живот, свешиваясь с кровати, закашливаясь и пытаясь не дать себе вывернуться наизнанку. Свежий воздух скреб горло и тянулся к желудку, спазмы сотрясали глотку до слез, но каждый новый глоток воздуха все больше походил на человеческий вдох. Энакин стер слюну с губ дрожащими пальцами и стек с кровати на пол. Его трясло, и в то же время мышцы отказывали ему. Оперевшись на матрас, он смог все же вытолкнуть себя наверх и привалиться к стене.

Это не могло быть сном. Сны не превращают тело в студень. Сны не оставляют царапин на легких — а под ребрами болело так, словно его и правда хватали когтистой лапой. Не сон. Оби-Вану грозила опасность. Энакин дернулся к одежде, но споткнулся, схватившись за спинку кровати в последний момент. Желудок снова подскочил к горлу, и Энакин сглотнул, ловя равновесие и унимая внутренности. Не подводил только протез, хотя ощущался тяжелой и чужой трубой на конце руки. Энакин смог дотянуться до плаща и натянуть его на голое тело. Еще шаг — по стене. Сплюнув горькую от желчи слюну, Энакин рыкнул, подгоняя себя, заставляя переставлять ноги. Через несколько метров дверь все же оказалась в досягаемости, и Энакин вывалился в коридор.

 

* * *

— Магистр! — вместо стука Энакин привалился к двери целиком. — Магистр!

Дверь мягко отъехала в сторону, и Энакин переступил порог, не дожидаясь приглашения.

— Магистр!

— Энакин?.. Случилось что? — Йода обеспокоенно прихрамывал без клюки.

— Да, магистр! — Энакин покачнулся и уронил себя на пол, обнимая круглый пуф для медитаций, чтобы не распластаться вовсе. — Да, — кашлянул он и стер проступившие слезы.

Йода забрался на пуф, накрывая маленькой грубой ладонью руку Энакина. Легкие развернулись, наполняясь воздухом без боли, и Энакин смог принять подлетевший к нему стакан с водой. Она омыла горящие от сухости щеки и горло.

— Вы знаете, зачем и куда полетел Оби-Ван?

Йода нахмурился весь: от повернувшихся иначе ушей до поджатых пальцев ног.

— Знаю, — сказал он негромко, испытывающе глядя на Энакина.

— У меня было видение. Я видел Оби-Вана, он дрался с кем-то. Еще всплески Силы — огромной Силы, хаотичной, не Свет и не Тьма, просто Сила. Огромной мощи. — Энакин сделал еще несколько глотков, опустошая стакан. — Еще там была лава. Пепел. И слово… «Мустафар».

— Гм. Уверен ты, что не сон твой разум встревожил?

— Сон? Магистр, я… я стою-то с трудом! Вокруг меня столько Силы плескалось… нет, поверьте, я могу отличить видение от простого кошмара.

Йода сгорбился сильнее, разглядывая подрагивающие пальцы Энакина и вздыхая:

— Услышал тебя я. Верить в учителя своего бывшего должен ты. Разберется он. А тебе обратиться к Силе следует. В медитацию погрузиться, не в сон. Уединись в комнате, страхи в Силу отпусти, позволь разум свой ей успокоить, и вернется в тело молодое живость прежняя.

— Пожалуйста, — Энакин медленно поднялся, сжимая собственные локти, стараясь вернуть контроль над телом. — Помогите ему. Позвольте мне помочь.

— Страхи в Силу отпусти, — повторил жестче Йода, — и старшим магистрам доверься.

Энакин кивнул, непроизвольно клацнув зубами, и закутался в плащ, оборачивая его вокруг себя почти в два слоя.

Пустая комната встретила его прохладой, которой он отдался сразу. Стащив плащ, он лег на голый пол, прижимаясь к ледяным плитам лопатками, погружаясь в мурашки. Подтянув пятки и разведя колени, он закрыл глаза, вдавливая спину в пол сильнее. Расслабляя каждую мышцу. Слушая дыхание, превращая вдохи в шуршащие мелкой галькой приливы, а выдохи — в уносящие белой пеной грязь отливы. Он не смел ступать на этот берег без Оби-Вана. Он не хотел идти туда, но ни один другой образ, который бы встал перед глазами так же четко, не приходил. Ничего не приходило. Энакин не мог прочувствовать поток Силы достаточно, чтобы создать что-то. Все рассыпалось серым песком, оставляя его наедине с дыханием. Сила текла по телу, возвращая контроль за ним, смывая усталость, и раньше бы Энакин мечтать не мог о такой эффективности. Сейчас ему уже не хватало того контакта, на который он знал — он был способен, но его не было, ведь Сила не забирала страх, как ей положено. Она размазывала его по телу, превращая в тягучее волнение, втирая липкое раздражение в каждый мускул вместе с собой. Унося из сознания, откуда Энакин так старался вытолкнуть его, но не позволяя избавиться.

Энакин хотел слишком многого сразу. Терпение. «Терпение», — повторил внутри себя не своим голосом, а его. Энакин должен был расслабиться, видение забрало многое, впилось когтями в нутро. Раз возвращалась физическая бодрость, он избавится и от страха, он сможет. Нужно лишь еще немного.

Что-то мешало, что-то тянуло его высоким писком назад… Энакин с трудом вернулся в реальный мир. Комлинк надрывался, а за окном уже стоял новый вечер — он не заметил, как пролетел день. Энакин подполз к плащу и, массируя затекшие ноги, выхватил комлинк из кармана.

— Слушаю.

— Энакин, — произнес не тот голос, которого Энакин ждал. — Мальчик мой, прошу тебя, приходи немедленно. Дело не терпит отлагательства!

— Да, Канцлер, — просипел Энакин. — Сейчас буду.

 

* * *

Палпатин подскочил с постели, стискивая руками раскалывающуюся голову. Знакомое, болезненное ощущение вбитого промеж глаз клина — отправив Плэгаса на тот свет, Палпатин забыл о нем. Никто не обладал Силой, достаточной, чтобы прорвать его щиты, но теперь оно вернулось, и мозг горел. Проклятый мальчишка. Как он смог? Как сумел? Даже не сбежать из видения, а влезть в сознание посылающего? В его сознание? Владыки ситхов? Кажется, Палпатин недооценивал Силу Скайуокера, скорость, с которой она крепла и развивалась. Или эту связь с Оби-Ваном. Палпатин надеялся, что любовные желания Скайуокера подведут его ближе к краю, так горячечно тот отдавался им, так настойчив и необуздан был во всем, но вместо этого учитель давал мальчишке что-то, с чем Палпатин скоро не смог бы справиться. Действовать нужно было безотлагательно.

Потерев виски, Палпатин бросился к комнате связи, на ходу пряча лицо под капюшоном. Заперев дверь на пять оборотов, он затемнил все вокруг и набрал длинный код вызова.

— Владыка Сидиус, — ответ был немедленным, как и всегда. Граф склонил только голову, но он то и дело поглядывал в бок, на экраны, размытые голо-проекцией. — Эксперимент еще не окончен…

— Я умею считать дни, — процедил Палпатин, — и прекрасно знаю, что ты бы не успел. Я вызвал тебя для другого. Джедаям стало известно твое расположение.

— Что? Но, если я прервусь, нам придется начать с самого начала. Начиная с возведения достойной лабо…

— Замолчи! — оборвал его Палпатин, и граф снова склонился. — Только Оби-Ван летит к тебе пока что.

— Оби-Ван не станет мне помехой. Он один? — уточнил граф, и Палпатин не без наслаждения ответил:

— Да. Но ты не должен убивать его сразу.

— Не убивать? Но каков же ваш план?

— Подпусти его к ребенку, дай забрать — у нас еще много исходного материала. Пусть вынесет его прочь. Сделай так, чтобы он попался под взоры голокамер, и пришли мне записи. Но после… не дай ему забрать джедайку!

— Если мне дозволено после убить его, он не выйдет из моей лаборатории второй раз.

— Надеюсь на это, Дарт Тиранус. В прошлый раз ваша с ученицей ошибка дорого нам стоила.

— Вентресс заплатила за свою ошибку.

— Заплатила? Насколько я помню, ее покарала рука Скайуокера, а не ваша.

— Клянусь, что на этот раз не подведу вас.

— Разумеется, — протянул Палпатин, отключая связь.

Тиранус и сам еще не заплатил за ту ошибку, обернувшую прахом годы исследований, но его час пока не пришел.

Целый день Канцлер Палпатин принимал только по крайне срочным вопросам, полностью погрузившись в работу, в подготовку к завтрашнему заседанию у себя в кабинете. Он писал речь, наблюдая в панорамные окна за прибывающими в космопорт кораблями сенаторов, перебирал отчеты, и думы его были заняты той сотней дел, что положены Верховному Канцлеру Республики.

Дарт Сидиус тем временем замер в ожидании самого важного за последние годы послания, беспрестанно проверяя свой сервер. Пришло оно под вечер, и Дарт Сидиус тут же потянулся к комлинку.

— Энакин, — Сидиус прокручивал полученные записи туда и обратно, обрезая лишнее и выбирая наиболее встревоженные лица Оби-Вана… о, вот этот кадр, пожалуй, лучший. Сидиус улыбнулся, удерживая голос Палпатина взволнованным: — Мальчик мой, прошу тебя, приходи немедленно. Дело не терпит отлагательства!

 

* * *

Оби-Ван вышел из гиперпространства возле Мустафара. Из присланной Йодой срочной справки он узнал, что цветущая прежде планета была уничтожена извержениями незатухающих до сих пор вулканов. Походило на то, что могло интересовать Кхлоину. Куда как больше походило на ловушку, ведь на полностью вымершей по сведениям архива планете возвышалось огромное рукотворное сооружение. Черное здание с высокими башнями связи и слежения, тронутое снаружи гарью и копотью, но без малейших признаков разрушения — построено совсем недавно.

Оби-Вана укачивало излучаемой оттуда Силой. Уже не эфемерные потоки, оплетающие Корусант, что пытаешься уловить сознанием и что сопровождают течение жизни и вторят ему своим состоянием, а жесткие потоки осязаемой энергии. Выставив более прочные силовые щиты, Оби-Ван покинул звездолет и направился внутрь.

Перед глазами вставал Цин-Тар — все повторялось. То же ощущение колеблющегося пространства, тот же дух больницы — лаборатории скорее. Тот же озноб по позвоночнику. Мощные системы очистки не пускали внутрь копоть и сернистый запах, оставляя кафель полов и стен в первозданной чистоте, но Оби-Вану с трудом давалось дыхание.

Внутри почти не встречалось охраны, редкие дроиды больше походили на обслуживающий персонал, поддерживавший все в работоспособном состоянии. Но Оби-Ван не обманывался: он видел ангарные помещения снаружи и продолжал красться, обходя стороной любой движущийся объект. Всплески Силы шли из глубины здания, и когда Оби-Ван дошел до туда, сознание чуть не покинуло его. Он ухватился за стену, моргая, растирая пальцами брови, стараясь принять увиденное. Хотя пальцы все больше закрывали глаза, чем помогали вернуться в реальность. Оби-Ван опустил руку, заставляя себя поднять голову и посмотреть еще раз на огромные полные голубой жидкости колбы, в которых плавали тела. Инсектоид — с поникшей головой и надломленной верхней лапой, из которой вязко вытекала белесая кровь. Вокруг него медленно кружились обломки его собственных хитиновых пластин. Рядом женщина — молодая совсем. Бледная кожа, темные косы тугого плетения — жидкость вымывала отдельные волоски, заставляя их шевелиться, но она была несомненно мертва. Ведьма из регионов Хаттов — Оби-Ван знал эту роспись точек, идущих по лбу к переносице и окружающих глаза. Раньше он думал, что стекло мертвого взгляда заметно лишь у тех, у кого есть зрачок и радужка, но два абсолютно черных глаза были пусты настолько, что Оби-Ван не выдержал и отвернулся. Он и так непозволительно терял время, ведь в центре, на плоском столе лежал ребенок. Маленькая девочка — ей было не больше двух лет — лежала, опутанная проводами и шлангами. Кожа ее была того же цвета, что и у женщины в колбе. Такие же залитые чернотой глаза, но еще живые, хоть и уставившиеся в потолок. На лбу вытатуированы лишь две точечки — у самых висков. Ребенок обладал Силой и уже начал свой путь в общине, но сделал на этом пути один шаг. Оби-Ван отвел рукой провода: в хрупкое тельце впивались несколько острых пластин: плечи, бедра. От них убегали к потолку провода и тонкие шланги, по которым то и дело поднимались по одной капельки светлой крови. Оби-Ван отрезал кусок плаща, разрывая его на лоскуты, и отсоединил пластины, тут же перевязывая раны. Маленькие разрезы, не больше фаланги его пальца, но казалось, что по ним, как по линии отрыва, вот-вот отсоединятся обескровленные ручки и ножки. Оби-Ван поднял малышку, поддерживая безвольную голову, прижал к груди, укрывая плащом, и зажмурился. Она дышала. Сердце билось тускло, пропуская удары, но она дышала. Сила все еще сходила с ума, там, выше — куда уходили провода и вела винтовая лестница. Звала Оби-Вана. Но он не мог оставить ребенка здесь.

Он нес ее назад, держа одну руку все время наготове. Объявившиеся патрули охраны — час смены застал их так невовремя — вынуждали нырять в неизвестные коридоры, надеясь, что отсюда тоже найдется выход. Оби-Ван готов был сделать его и сам, если придется.

Глухой удар заставил его замереть и прислушаться к чутью. Странный шумный удар Силы. Другой источник — те странные всплески давно остались за спиной, боломутя лишь центральную зону лаборатории. А источник этого удара был совсем рядом. Для Силы не был преградой обычный бетон, но сейчас Оби-Ван четко почувствовал как волна ударилась в стену, вдоль которой он пробирался, и разбилась, отступая, будто волнорезом рассеченная.

Он приблизился к двери и замер, уже занеся руку над замком, колеблясь. Удобная ловушка. Он так легко прошелся до главного зала лаборатории и возвращался назад… но, если уж на то пошло, ловушкой мог стать и его звездолет. Засада могла ждать там или на выходе из здания. Или за любым углом. А быть может, именно здесь, за этой дверью держали ту, за кем он пришел. И это приблизит их на шаг к побегу, не заставляя заходить на еще один круг. И даже один шанс из ста стоил проверки.

Металл треснул, и дверь провалилась внутрь. Оби-Ван шагнул, все еще держа вскинутую руку перед собой, и остановился, едва переступив порог. Здесь действительно держали пленников. И их было много.

— Теперь еще и джедай, — раздалось шипение справа, и с пола гибким рывком поднялся старик с грубым лицом. Его силовые наручники треснули, но все еще светились. Оби-Ван инстинктивно наставил руку на него, прижимая девочку крепче, а сам оглядел камеру, полную прикованных силовыми цепями к стенам силуэтов. Он щелкнул пальцами, создавая маленький желтый шарик, и толкнул его по воздуху вглубь, освещая лица. Злые. Настороженные. Испуганные.

— Зря ты сюда пришел, — сплюнул старик, и наручники на нем затрещали. Он сцепил зубы — это было больно, запястья обгорали под натиском его Силы, но наружу выходила слабая волна, не сдвинувшая Оби-Вана с места, лишь слегка колыхнувшая плащ.

— Перестаньте! — взмолился Оби-Ван. — Вы не справитесь, зачем вы причиняете себе боль?

— Я справлюсь. И с ними, и с тобой, и с тем ублюдком…

— Хватит! — подал голос мужчина помоложе, и светило Оби-Вана подлетело к нему. Утомленное серьезное лицо. Рассеченная скула. Запекшаяся кровь на губах. Жесткий взгляд. Порванные одежды, все еще остававшиеся складчатой туникой, какие носили еретики Потенцума. — Он прав.

— Кто держит вас здесь?

Старик зашелся грубым смехом, но мужчина заговорил вместо него.

— Слишком похоже на допрос.

Оби-Ван понимал. Он перехватил девочку удобнее, стараясь скрыть плащом надежнее, но выдал себя этим жестом. Брови мужчины сошлись на переносице.

— Кто у тебя там? Ты забрал ее?! Она не принадлежит тебе!

Оби-Ван не знал, что происходит здесь. Но он понимал, что страх и рвение, исказившие лицо бывалого переговорщика слишком сильны, чтобы быть подделкой. Он подошел ближе и отвел полу плаща, показывая мужчине едва дышащую малышку.

— Где ее мать? — мужчина вскинул голову, заглядывая Оби-Вану в глаза, но тот смог только покачать головой, сглотнув. Его поняли.

— Лидия, — тихо прошипел мужчина себе под нос.

— Послушайте… — начал Оби-Ван. — Как ее зовут?

— Какое тебе дело?

— Ей нужна помощь. В моем звездолете есть медикаменты и немного оборудования.

— Это такая издевательская как бы просьба разрешения забрать ее?

— Что? Нет.

Оби-Ван вернулся к старику и протянул ему девочку. Тот недоверчиво выставил руки, но взял ее уверенно и бережно, принимаясь убаюкивать. Оби-Ван же вернулся к мужчине.

— Без ключа это больно, — сухо сообщил он, занося руку над наручниками. Он провернул ладонь, сжимая ее, выжимая пространство из кулака и вместе с тем заставляя блокировку отключиться. Мужчина тихо рыкнул, стряхивая с себя обломки, и подул на обожженные запястья.

— Ждешь благодарности?

— Она принята у приличных людей, — отрезал Оби-Ван. — Когда на нее есть время. Меня зовут Оби-Ван Кеноби. И я джедай.

— Член Совета, — фыркнул старик. Яда в его голосе стало меньше, но приязни не прибавилось. — Знаем.

— Кто держит вас здесь?

— Джедай, — теперь язвил и освобожденный мужчина.

Оби-Вану не нужно было иных подтверждений. Он и так догадывался.

— Граф Дуку ушел из Ордена много лет назад и стал ситхом. И эти шутки мало уместны.

Мужчина оторвал край туники, обертывая получившимися полосами запястья. Оби-Ван не стал ждать и без спроса помог завязать узлы на импровизированных бинтах.

— У нас один враг.

— Я бы не был так уверен, — пробормотал мужчина.

— Дуку держит здесь девушку, которую я должен найти. Ее зовут Кхлоина.

— Оранжевые волосы? — поинтересовался старик.

— Да!

Старик переглянулся с мужчиной. Затем неохотно ответил:

— Она у Дуку. Ему нужны были двое, он называл их источником и реципиентом. Говорил, что мы годны лишь на источники, забирал нас по одному. Ее он назвал достойным реципиентом. Джедайка ведь.

— Вы всерьез считаете, что сейчас зависть к особому отношению для джедаев уместна? — прохладно поинтересовался Оби-Ван. Старик беспрестанно укачивал малышку, ища покоя собственным рукам.

— Это все, что мы знаем, — ответил тот, уводя взгляд на ребенка.

— Я должен ее найти и забрать.

Мужчина молчал с вызовом и вскинутой бровью. Оби-Ван не стал играть в войну взглядов, он просто протянул ладони к тому, кто был прикован левее мужчины, и вопросительно дернул подбородком. Получив согласный кивок, он взломал защиту. Затем освободил следующего и еще двоих. Крупный инсектоид, высвободившийся последним, оказался энергичнее прочих, его хитиновый слой устоял перед ожогами. Шевельнув усами и сложив в странном, похожем на молитвенный, жесте лапы, он взял оставшихся пленных на себя.

Выскользнувшая из наручников гибкая ведьма первым делом бросилась к ребенку и прощупала перебинтованные раны, разглядывая бледное личико цепким лекарским взглядом.

— Он прав, — констатировала она. — Арьян нужна помощь.

— Давайте сделаем так, — вздохнул Оби-Ван. — Вы, — он указал раскрытой ладонью на ведьму-лекаря, — доберетесь до моего звездолета. Скажите дроиду R4, что магистр Кеноби обещал проводить в медотсек, он покажет. Берите все необходимое. Но остальных я прошу отвести любые подозрения от места положения моего звездолета. Отвлечь на себя. Я же вернусь за Кхлоиной. И мы улетим отсюда. Вы тоже сможете… в ангарах должен стоять транспорт дроидов, я уверен. Дальше делайте, что хотите. Можете забрать девочку, но я бы отвез ее на Корусант в Залы исцеления джедаев, потому что вы ни малейшего представления не имеете о том, что здесь происходит.

— А ты имеешь?

— Нет, — без вызова ответил Оби-Ван. — Но я и не целитель.

В камере повисло задумчивое молчание.

— Хорошо, — согласился мужчина. — Все готовы?

Раздав всем указания и разделив самых пострадавших и раненых по разным группам, сам он посмотрел на Оби-Вана и мотнул головой:

— Идем, — он закашлялся, но справился с собой. — Прикрою до лаборатории.

 

* * *

Дроиды окружили их со всех сторон, выскочив из вскрывшихся тайных панелей зала. Оби-Ван отбил первую волну выстрелов мечом, когда вынужденный напарник толкнул его в спину, вынуждая шагнуть в сторону лестницы.

Сам он поднял в воздух операционный стол, раздирая его на куски, прикрываясь столешницей на манер щита и орудуя ножками, как парящими мечами, сшибая головы и кроша бластеры. По его лбу тек пот, он становился бледнее с каждым жестом, но металл не дрожал, несясь по залу с убийственной уверенностью.

— Иди. Он тебя ждет, — процедил напряженно он и прыгнул на замершую в воздухе столешницу. Кувырок — он уже за спиной дроида и выдергивает из рук бластер. Оби-Ван бросился наверх.

Правда ждал. Стоял рядом с до сих пор подключенной к тянущимся снизу шлангам Кхлоиной. Расходившиеся от нее — живой, но мечущейся, стонущей — волны Силы колыхали под ногами пол, но намного тише. Процесс еще шел, хоть и не так активно.

— Здравствуй, Оби-Ван.

— Дуку, — Оби-Ван коротко приветственно махнул мечом.

— В тебе скрыт огромный потенциал.

— Я давно не развесивший уши падаван, чтобы вестись на такие беседы, к чему они?

— Ты разочаровываешь меня. Сильнее, чем Совет когда-то.

Оби-Ван поджал губы.

— Хотел бы сказать, что мне жаль, но не люблю лгать.

Дуку коснулся волос Кхлоины. Йода описывал их как сплошные огненно-оранжевые локоны, но сейчас среди них пробивались черные пряди. Оби-Ван со свистом разрубил воздух, делая шаг вперед.

— Джедаи, ситхи… сколько тысяч лет перетягивают власть будто одеяло. Мечи, броски Силы… мелочно. Мы на пороге революции, Оби-Ван. Того открытия, что сделает нас властными над самими собой в полной мере, над мидихлорианами, над Силой. Неужели ты не хотел бы стать сильнее? Любой враг, любой предатель сделает тебя сильней. Не в фигуральном смысле, о котором бормочет Орден, а в самом настоящем. — Дуку сжал затянутый в кожаную перчатку кулак. — Ты впитаешь его Силу, сделаешь ее своей.

— Я останусь сильней тебя даже без последнего мидихлориана в крови. Потому что за мной правда.

Дуку рассмеялся. Оби-Ван не видел его забавлявшимся никогда, но сейчас он хохотал, задрав голову к потолку.

— Разум Йоды старческий маразм тронул, раз он такие сказки тебе внушил?

— Поглощать чужие жизни — омерзительно, — выплюнул Оби-Ван, разрубая ближайшую электронную панель с прыгающими столбцами данных. Дуку тут же выхватил свой меч, отводя удар от следующего блока.

— Ты отнимаешь их у ситхов. Это же твой джедайский долг, — саркастично протянул он, с легкостью парируя удары Оби-Вана.

— Мой долг — хранить мир. Не убивать, — толчок в грудину, в средоточие того, кого уже не вернуть к Свету. Не в его силах.

— А они? Орден сам отказался от них. Ведьмы и еретики.

Слова Дуку покрылись мерзкими наростами, неправильные слова.

— Серые джедаи. «Принявшие другой путь» — так говорил Квай-Гон.

— Квай-Гон ослаб, Орден не дал ему раскрыть себя, — прошипел Дуку. — И погиб. Ты не устал от бессмысленных смертей? Которых мы можем избежать?

— Он не считал себя слабым. И свою смерть бессмысленной.

— Пустые додумки.

— Вовсе нет, — Оби-Ван крутился, вспарывая пространство вокруг и не позволяя Дуку снова сузить его. — Я знаю, о чем говорю. О чем он говорил со мной.

Дуку округлил глаза, оступаясь, и Оби-Ван воспользовался этим, оттесняя его ближе к центру комнаты.

— Мы ведь остались с ним на одной стороне Силы, — добавил он, не зная, зачем они продолжают этот разговор.

— Значит, его ничему не научила даже смерть, — отрезал Дуку, проворачиваясь под рукой Оби-Вана.

Пол под ногами тряхнуло — и это была не Сила, а вполне физическая волна. Зашатались сервера, с потолка посыпались искры. Дуку не упустил шанса: боль опалила правое плечо, Оби-Ван дернулся от ожога, но ушел всем телом навстречу этой боли, чтобы не попасть под выросший из пространства меч слева. Он уступал мастерству Дуку. Ему уступали все. Но сейчас за Оби-Ваном было то, что он уже не мог отдать. То, что он уже не мог простить. Мимо просвистела потолочная балка, Оби-Ван задержал ее в воздухе, отталкиваясь от нее, кувыркаясь над головой Дуку и всаживая меч в центральный сервер. Глаза Дуку пыхнули яростью, и он махнул красным лезвием, разрезая ставший бесполезной железякой блок, заставляя его провалиться, а Оби-Вана скатиться на пол. Шаг — меч у горла — еще один взмах — пол провалился, роняя обоих, заставляя цепляться за опаленные края, вытягивать себя наверх.

Волны Силы слабели. И вряд ли дело было в том, что эксперимент прервали. Оби-Ван не просто должен был победить, он обязан был сделать это прямо сейчас. Закрыв глаза и полностью доверившись Силе, он сделал подшаг, толкнулся, заворачивая тело в мощном рывке, и резко рубанул. Дуку коротко вскрикнул, падая на пол. Его меч выключился и провалился в дыру в полу. Сам же он скорчился, смотря на прижженные запястья, которые заканчивались дымящейся чернотой вместо ладоней. Оби-Ван махнул рукой, отодвигая Дуку дальше от себя. Еще взмах, по кругу, сквозь боль — вырывая тугие провода из пола. Еще один, каждым мускулом, вперед, — спеленывая тело бывшего джедая.

Оби-Ван открыл глаза и тяжело вздохнул, убирая меч.

— Я останусь сильней тебя даже без последнего мидихлориана в крови. Потому что за мной правда. — Он развернулся к столу и, наскоро разодрав остатки проводов и шлангов, поставил Кхлоину на ноги, подхватывая ее и бегло оглядывая. Нести на руках ее сейчас было бы еще одним трудно преодолимым испытанием. Она стояла неважно, но глаза ее смотрели по сторонам, и грудь вздымалась заполошно, живо. Первый маленький шаг она сделала сама, и Оби-Ван повел ее к лестнице, придерживаясь за перила покалеченной рукой.

Ступив на первую ступень, он бросил через плечо, не оборачиваясь:

— Сила не в чужой смерти. Никогда, — и повел Кхлоину вниз.

Здесь бой успел закончиться. Среди обломков дроидов и оборудования стоял ждущий последователь Потенцума. Он уперся в чудом уцелевшую колбу с мертвой женщиной. Оби-Ван принял поначалу это за жест скорби, но мужчина кашлял, держась за сердце. Не от слез, а от физического спазма.

Кхлоина вдруг напряглась вся, глаза ее налились жгучей чернотой, а рот по-детски искривился.

— Мама! — вскрикнула она, дергаясь к колбе и чуть не роняя Оби-Вана. Тот перехватил ее за плечо, разворачивая к себе.

— Эй! Кхлоина! — Он сжал ее щеки, выискивая в затянувшей глаза пленке янтарный цвет, что был там минуту назад. — Кхлоина! Что с тобой?

— Мама, — менее решительно повторила она, роняя крупные слезы. Ее лицо исказилось совсем не по-взрослому, детской обидой и страхом.

— Кхлоина! Меня прислал Йода. Твой учитель.

— Йода… — медленно повторила она, и сквозь мутную топливную пленку проступил белок глаз. — Я… Я Кхлоина.

— А я Оби-Ван.

Она снова начала обмякать, но теперь ее подхватили и с другой стороны.

— Что с ней? Почему она назвала Лидию мамой?

— Это не она, — ответил Оби-Ван. Он не был уверен, но слова «источник» и «реципиент» после речи Дуку приобрели новый, пугающий и весьма четкий смысл. — Дуку пытался передать ей Силу ребенка. Возможно, сознание шло вместе. Или чувства. Не знаю, — Оби-Ван замолчал, помогая Кхлоине переступить через обрушившиеся балки. — А здесь что происходит?

— Мои разбудили осиное гнездо, — он спрятал в карман дроидское устройство связи, которое успел использовать в своих целях. — Дроиды не всегда отличаются особым умом, и они вполне могут выпустить ракету в вулкан.

— Ясно, — пробормотал Оби-Ван, прикрывая их троих силовым щитом от сыплющейся с потолка плитки. — А с тобой что?

— Со мной? — скривился тот, проталкиваясь в ставший узким из-за покосившейся стены дверной проем. — А что?

— Не юли. Тебе плохо.

— Не юлю. Понятия не имею, что это. Другим тоже нехорошо. По-разному. Хуже всего Браксу. Это инсектоид высокий, который…

— У которого больше всего Силы. И мидихлориан, готов поспорить, тоже, — помрачнел Оби-Ван.

— И что?..

— Вам кололи что-нибудь?

— Да, как наручники нацепили, так и вкололи. Мы готовились к пытке ядом, но…

— Это не пытка. — Оби-Ван перенес вес Кхлоины на напарника и, подняв руки, вышиб завалы из прохода. Затем достал из поясной сумки ампулу и, разделив ношу на двоих вновь, протянул противоядие: — Это была защита от побега. Яд использует Силу против ее носителя. Через мидихлорианы. Пока вы были в наручниках, все было в порядке, но стоило вам освободиться — и он убивает вас. У меня есть антидот.

— Одна доза?

— Не могу носить при себе полную аптечку.

Он мотнул головой:

— Нет. Нужно всем.

— Если ты не примешь, уже никому не поможешь, — Оби-Ван сунул ампулу решительней. — У меня в звездолете есть еще, но ты должен принять!

— Меня зовут Нитай, — произнес мужчина, принимая ампулу.

Оби-Ван уважительно кивнул, и они продолжили путь к звездолету.

Их уже ждал обеспокоенно мерцающий глазком диода R4. Он гудел и ехал впереди них в медотсек, подрагивая от перенапряжения. Причиной его беспокойства была потерявшая сознание лекарь. Она успела подключить малышку к капельнице с раствором Хайненгема, но сама лежала на полу. Оби-Ван прощупал пульс — еще ровный — и нашел шприц. Вскоре после укола дозы антидота ее ресницы дрогнули, открывая глаза.

— Вам повезло. — Оби-Ван вытер ладони о тунику и принял Кхлоину из рук Нитая. — Его делали для джедаев, на вас действует медленней. И легче.

— А как на джедаев? — Нитай спрашивал без вызова или злорадства, просто спрашивал, опускаясь на пол к лекарю и помогая ей размять затекшую руку.

— Плохо. Лучше вам не знать. — Оби-Ван уложил Кхлоину в кресло, подкладывая валики из полотенец под шею и руки, и поставил капельницу. Она, с трудом сложив губы для внятной речи, попросила о снотворном и теперь дремала, принимая восстанавливающий силы раствор.

Оби-Ван выгреб все имеющиеся запасы антидота. Еще три дозы.

— Так мало? — в голосе Нитая не было возмущения, только растерянность.

— Прости. Больше у меня нет. Разве что… Возьмешь у меня кровь? — Оби-Ван закатал рукав, морщась от каждого движения, тревожившего рубец от меча на плече, и протянул руку лекарю. — Я вакцинирован. Должно помочь тем, кто перенесет прием человеческой крови. Можешь взять еще несколько доз из меня. Сколько нужно. В шкафчике есть шприцы.

Нитай с прежней растерянностью наблюдал, как набираются один за другим шприцы джедайской кровью. Согнав оцепенение, он отключил девочку от капельницы и взял ее на руки, заворачивая в полотенце, на котором она лежала.

— Забираете?

— Да. Ей нужен антидот?

— Нет, Дуку не стал бы подавлять ее мидихлорианы, если пытался выкачать из них Силу. Это было бы глупо. — Оби-Ван расправил рукав поверх наложенной повязки и поморгал, борясь с секундной слабостью.

— Если ей что-нибудь еще нужно…

— Я заберу пачку бакта-пластырей и одну упаковку раствора Хайненгема, — кивнула лекарь, сопровождая свои слова действиями. Оби-Ван молча разрешающе махнул. Кхлоину ждали Залы исцеления, этим людям медикаменты были нужнее.

Нитай с девочкой и лекарь спешно сошли с трапа. Прощание в любом случае было бы неловким, и всем им было, куда спешить.

— Если ей станет хуже, вас будут ждать в Залах исцеления, я предупрежу, вам не откажут. И… думаю, всем вам стоит вакцинироваться. Я позабочусь, чтобы вас приняли на Корусанте…

— Оби-Ван, — остановил его Нитай. Он смотрел тяжело, и впервые в этом взгляде было столько открытости, что Оби-Ван замолчал сразу. — Я благодарен тебе за все. За твою доброту. Неджедайскую доброту. Не спорь со мной сейчас, даже если я не прав. У тебя мало времени. Ты должен кое-что узнать.

Лекарь вскинула голову, видимо, зная, что последует, но прикусила губу и отвернулась, стоило Нитаю положить ладонь ей на плечо:

— Он не может знать, дорогая… но должен.

Она кивнула.

— Оби-Ван, вряд ли мы примем твое приглашение и появимся на Корусанте. Мы уже были там и не так давно. Нас пригласил для тайных переговоров Канцлер Палпатин. Предлагал сотрудничество в войне с Конфедерацией. И затем мы оказались здесь. Поэтому доверия к Республике и к появившемуся джедаю у нас не осталось совсем.

— Канцлер Палпатин?

— Он — владыка ситхов.

— Не-е-е-ет, — протянул Оби-Ван, зажимая рот ладонью и вгрызаясь в пальцы. — Нет.

Нитай посмотрел на Оби-Вана тем взглядом, что не оставляет никаких сомнений, окатывая тебя знанием, с которым ты уже ничего не можешь поделать. К которому ты не был готов — не можешь быть готов, — потому что подозрения в том, что Палпатин злоупотребляет властью превращались в пустую невинность по сравнению с реальностью. Которое переворачивает твою жизнь, ведь Орден служит Республике, и распознать, где они пошли по ложному пути, уже не так просто. Которое обрушивается на тебя, заставляя осознать сразу все. Вместе с последствиями.

Энакин.

Энакин.

Энакин…

Оби-Ван почувствовал вкус собственной крови из прокушенного пальца и отдернул руку. Нитай приобнял лекаря, увлекая ее в сторону от звездолета, чтобы тот смог взлететь.

— Пусть Сила не покинет тебя, — крикнул он напоследок.

Оби-Ван кинулся к панели, устанавливая свой комлинк в усилитель и вызывая Йоду. Другой рукой он поднимал трап с земли и звездолет — в воздух. Гиперпространственный коридор, проходящий мимо Корусанта, был всего в получасе лета, но сейчас тридцать минут выглядели для Оби-Вана пугающей вечностью.

 

* * *

Палпатин был встревожен не на шутку. Он ходил вокруг стола, передвигаясь напряженными резкими движениями.

— Что случилось? — от волнения сводило пальцы. В голове один за другим вспыхивали образы, которые Энакин гнал прочь. Конфедерация, теракты, кровь, гарь. Верховный Канцлер любую невзгоду Республики переносил стоически, а сейчас на нем лица не было. Только нерешительно шевелящиеся, подбирающие слова бледные губы.

— Энакин! — Палпатин обернулся, чиркнув по полу черным хвостом плаща. — Садись.

Энакин подошел к креслу и сел на самый край. Он не мог заставить себя расслабить спину и зажатые колени.

— Что случилось? — повторил он.

— О, мальчик мой, — Палпатин покачал сокрушенно головой. — Ты должен быть сильным.

— Я готов к любому испытанию, что судьба преподнесет Республике.

— Сегодня она немилосердна не только к Республике, но и к тебе.

В висках стучало. Энакину хотелось вскочить и крикнуть: «Хватит уже, говорите!» — но он не смел торопить взволнованного Палпатина.

— Мне жаль об этом говорить, но я узнал кое-что о джедайском Совете, что не могу скрывать от тебя. Не имею права. Они нашли настоящего Избранного. Они так считают.

— Настоящего Избранного? — Энакин хлопнул глазами, не понимая о чем идет речь. Бег мыслей, настроенных на военный лад, запнулся. — В каком смысле «настоящего»?

— Ребенка, который сильнее тебя. Огромная Сила, еще не ступившая на путь Светлой или Темной стороны.

Всплески. Сила. Сумасшедшие всплески, на которые способны только дети. Энакин сжал колени, а Палпатин продолжил:

— На этот раз они решили держать это в секрете от меня. И от тебя, как видишь. Послали за ним тайно. Хотели оказаться первыми, — короткие рубленые фразы вбивались в сознание, поднимая из его глубин так и не отпущенное видение. — Нелепо. — Палпатин вздохнул с горечью, от которой сводило собственное горло, и положил руку на спинку кресла Энакина. — Те, кто должен быть оплотом мира в Республике, силой и мудростью, опустились до погони за властью, политическим влиянием, используя для этого любое преимущество.

Палпатин медленно обходил кресло, ведя рукой по спинке, по плечам Энакина — придерживаясь сам и сжимая утешительно, но мышцы под его пальцами не расслаблялись.

— Это так странно, Энакин, — голос Палпатина стал тише, но Энакин слышал каждый звук, каждый призвук. — Джедаи… свет и надежда… ищут личной выгоды. А ситх… борется за мир и процветание всей Галактики.

Энакин оказался на ногах в миг, а рука сама легла на пояс. Он понял, о ком речь, молниеносно, словно предчувствовал, но все в нем всколыхнулось от шока, ведь как такое можно было предположить? Просто воспаленное сознание обострилось до предела и соображало быстро. Новое знание прошило все тело — от макушки, по позвоночнику, по каждой дрожащей от напряжения мышце. Надавило на пальцы, заставляя включить меч и выставить перед собой.

— Вы ситх? — возмущение налило собой голос, пальцы сжали рукоять меча до белых костяшек. Слишком сильно, так теряется точность, но Палпатин стоял близко — Энакину хватило бы короткого выпада вперед. Палпатин смотрел сквозь Энакина, не думая защищаться, наоборот, складывая пальцы вместе на груди. — Почему вы?.. — Воздух вихрился в горле, не идя ни внутрь, ни наружу. Слова застревали в этом вихре. Как и мысли. — Вы все время утверждали, что нечувствительны к Силе, что ничего не понимаете в этом, вы столько врали мне! И вы… ситх! Враг!

Палпатин встрепенулся, сверкая глазами:

— Энакин! Я не хотел, чтобы между нами стояли какие бы то ни было ярлыки: бывший раб, рыцарь, Канцлер, джедай, ситх. Я хотел быть твоим другом. Я был им. И остался.

Энакин скрипнул зубами. Он ловил в голове обрывки правил. Обрывки понимания, как он должен поступать, как должен поступать рыцарь-джедай, потому что в себе Энакин уверен не был. Ни в чем он больше не был уверен.

— Я должен сообщить, — сдавленно произнес он. Возможно, Палпатин не позволит ему выйти из кабинета. Попытается остановить. Начнет бой, вернув переворачивающийся мир на свое место.

— Конечно, — только кивнул Палпатин, раскрывая пустые ладони. — Я понимаю. Только за тебя боюсь. Совет…

— За меня? Почему мне нужно бояться Совета?

— Они считают, что нашли нового Избранного. Мне даже жаль этого ребенка, но ему я помочь не могу. А тебе — да. Его они поймали в свои сети так рано, а ты… ты сильнее, ты успел сформировать свой стержень до того, как стал одним из них, и видишь больше, шире, умеешь противостоять. Ты рос на моих глазах, и я так хочу тебе помочь. Ты неудобен Совету — ты знаешь, насколько ты им неудобен. Они могут попытаться избавиться от тебя.

— Это слишком! — воскликнул Энакин, отводя меч в сторону и взмахивая им сбоку от себя. Жалкое резкое подобие приветствия самой агрессивной формы боя, на которую он был сейчас способен. — Вы творили столько зла! Дети на Цин-Таре!..

— Я? — Палпатин ошарашенно усмехнулся. — С чего ты взял?

— Но… вы ситх!

— Именно об этом я говорил, когда сказал про ярлыки, — вздохнул Палпатин. — Кража детей, эксперименты с ними, с мидихлорианами — все это дело рук Дуку.

— У него был учитель, и теперь я знаю, кто им был.

— Ты умный мальчик, Энакин, — улыбнулся Палпатин. В его улыбке было столько же доброты, сколько и раньше, и Энакин отвел взгляд. Непростительно в бое с ситхом, но боя-то… не было. — Я был его учителем. Поведал все, что знал. А он предал меня. Захотел власти. Возглавил Конфедерацию. Так боялся за свою шкуру, что пошел на страшные вещи.

— Он не следовал вашим приказам?

— Энакин, — Палпатин осторожно протянул руку ближе и коснулся щеки Энакина. Его ладонь… теплая и сухая. Такая же как и раньше. Человеческая. Энакин вздрогнул, но не отшатнулся. — Наивность твоя распускает цветы в моем сердце. Ты смог сохранить ее, несмотря на все, через что прошел. Как серые джедаи не желают идти по пути Ордена, так и последователи Темной стороны... Мы разнимся не меньше. И Дуку — дважды предатель, не приемлющий ничьей власти, и трус в то же время. Его смерти ждет Сенат и ждут — ищут — джедаи. Но его смерти жду и я, как Канцлер и как тот, кого он предал. Пообещай мне, мой мальчик, что что бы ты ни решил для себя, как бы ни кончился сегодняшний вечер… пусть арестом моим или смертью — ты убьешь его. Во благо Республики и того общего, во что мы верим.

Дуку. Это его лицо мелькало в видениях. Теперь Энакин узнал подбородок в седине.

— Он был в моем видении. Он тоже ищет Избранного?

— Ну разумеется. Все видят в Избранном то средство, что приведет их к победе и власти. В какой тайне и спешке все делает Совет! Посмотрев на тебя, они распробовали вкус Силы, которой обладают. Которой могли бы обладать. И теперь им нужен тот, кто будет еще сильнее, но послушней. Как они заинтересовались цин-тарскими детьми... ты вот знаешь, что с ними стало? Интересовался ли этим? Или отстранили тебя от дела, поспешно переключив на нечто иное?

Энакин уронил руку, выпуская меч из рук. Плечо свело, и он дернул им, но ставшие стальными жилы не слушались, словно протез завладевал телом, обращая плоть в поломанный металл. Энакин только молча мотал головой, отказываясь принимать происходящее.

— Им нужно орудие, — продолжал Палпатин, — а не тот, кто сможет увидеть их поступки со стороны. Держась до последнего за свое главенство, они не сделали тебя магистром.

— Это был их ответ вам, — повторил выученную формулу Энакин.

— Что? Даже слышать смешно. Я лишь Верховный Канцлер. Они могли просто отказать мне в твоем назначении, сказать «нет» напрямую, но они выбрали твое унижение. Не мне этот ответ, а тебе. Еще раз место указать, что они тебе отводят.

Энакин отвернулся, отошел. Он не хотел больше слушать это. Но даже сейчас, теряя ясность и последовательность мышления, он понимал, что дело не в словах. Он не хотел, чтобы это происходило, а слова — прозвучат они или нет — не меняли реальности, не создавали ее.

Энакин прижался лбом и ладонью к стене, ища опоры.

— Вы не правы. Не можете быть правы, — пробормотал он, кусая губы.

— Я хотел бы быть неправым. Энакин, я желаю тебе только лучшего, и отрадой для моих глаз ты был всегда, будь ты мальчишкой с Татуина или рыцарем-джедаем, но боюсь, что сегодняшний вечер изменит все. Они уже не те, что раньше. Те робкие джедаи, что боялись твоей Силы, что в Орден-то тебя брать не хотели.

— Но взяли. Оби-Ван…

— Ох, Оби-Ван, — голос Палпатина сорвался, и Энакин сердцем почувствовал этот обрыв. — Быть наставником Избранного — большая честь. Ты сделал его знаменитым, ведь когда хорош ученик, всегда должен быть хорош и учитель. Звание магистра, как и место в Совете, он получил одновременно с твоим рыцарством, за твои заслуги, когда ты снова спас Галактику. Хотел бы, чтобы это было совпадением, но так не бывает, Энакин! Посмотри, посмотри, как твой учитель, начавший упиваться властью и славой, предает тебя ради настоящего Избранного!

Палпатин нажал кнопку на панели стола, и над поверхностью развернулись записи с камер. Оби-Ван крался, пряча что-то под плащом. Он прижимал свою ношу к себе с той бережностью, какую Энакин прекрасно знал. Каждую складывающуюся на лице морщинку, беспокойные глаза. Ракурс сменился. Замерев на углу, Оби-Ван отвел полу плаща, и в глазах, направленных на темноволосую детскую головку, отразилась знакомая нежность. Кулак протеза сжался до скрипа в проводах. Оби-Ван спрятал ребенка и пошел дальше. Тайное поручение. «Не моя тайна». «Нельзя со мной». Кулак врезался в стену, оставляя вмятину. Еще один ракурс. Оби-Ван выставлял вперед руку, удерживая отводящий глаза щит, а сам трогал губами бледную щеку. Щупал ими на шее ребенка пульс. Удар. Удар. Под пальцами крошки, под зубами соленый вкус крови. Звука нет, но Энакин считывал по губам: «не бойся», «ты же сильная девочка», «я заберу тебя».

— Нет. — Удар. — Нет. — Удар. — Нет… — ладонь мазнула по стене, вторя сорвавшемуся голосу. Колени дрогнули, не держа больше тела. Из каждого напряженного мускула уходила сила, оставляя пустоту. Оставляя ее везде.

— Война меняет, и сильнее меняет только ощущение власти над другими. Они ведь просили приглядеться ко мне? Наверняка просили? Использовать дружбу, чтобы быть в курсе?

Энакин медленно сполз по стене. Металлические пальцы сдирали краску, оставляя серые полосы, отмечая весь путь падения Энакина. Палпатин был уже совсем рядом, его голос звучал сверху:

— Не Оби-Ван за тебя просил Орден годы назад. Он сам выполнял чужую просьбу. Клятву любимому учителю. Просто обязан был тебя взять.

— С тех пор все изменилось, — Энакин говорил, едва разлепляя саднящие губы, выдыхал в стену, но Палпатин все слышал.

— Изменилось ли? — Палпатин замолчал, и Энакина оглушил стук собственного сердца, которое — глупое — зачем-то трепыхалось. Энакин с удовольствием выдернул бы его оттуда. Чтобы не чувствовать. Не чувствовать ничего. Что-то внутри бормотало о том, что джедаи всегда были такими, и Оби-Ван лишь один из них. Что в сказки о рыцарях и свете верят только мальчишки с Татуина. Что-то глухо кричало в нем родным голосом, что ситхи и Темная сторона — бездна, что он не должен слушать, что скрывать все это время свое истинное лицо — зло и предательство.

Он не слушал обоих. Он был просто мальчишкой с Татуина, скорчившимся на полу и мечтавшим только о том, чтобы перестало быть так больно. Чтобы проклятая Сила оставила в покое его жизнь, перестав превращать друзей и любимых в тех, кем они становились. Чтобы Палпатин не продолжал, не высказал то повисшее в воздухе, что Энакин уже чувствовал, но что еще не было облечено в слова.

Но Палпатин снова открыл рот, чтобы окатить сочувственным и полным понимания вопросом:

— Все ведь началось после Цин-Тара?

Плечи дрогнули от всхлипа. Рассеченная осколками грудь исторгла жалкий, едва слышимый скулеж.

— Энакин, — голос Палпатина окружал со всех сторон. — Присоединяйся ко мне. Я тебя не брошу.

— Зачем я вам? — Энакин проглотил соленую от кровавых соплей слюну. Он был разбит. Он закрывал глаза и распахивал их, пялясь в стену. Не менялось ничего. И даже если он умрет — все останется прежним. — Если есть другой Избранный? Если я — не он?

— Энакин, — снова его имя звучало нежно и так уверенно, как будто Палпатин имел на эту нежность право. — Мне не важно, кого нашли джедаи, кого изберет своей целью пророчество. Кто истинный, а кто ложный. Мне нужен ты.

Энакин сдался согнувшей спину тяжести и перевалился на колени, разворачивая тело к ногам Палпатина. Из груди, из ноющего нутра, а не из горла, выплеснулось слабое, тихое:

— Я пойду за вами. Только помогите мне забыть.

Ладонь легла на макушку, впиваясь подушечками пальцев в волосы.

— Хорошо. Хорошо, — ладонь не дала бы поднять головы, но Энакин не пытался. Весь он был вжат в пол навсегда. — Конечно, мой мальчик, я постараюсь. И думаю, первым шагом стоит сделать это…

Он отошел, и Энакин, потерявший всякую опору, осел на пятки, упираясь ладонями в пол. Когда Палпатин вернулся, он протянул Энакину его меч и алый кристалл.

— Мой первый подарок тебе. Твой отказ от прошлого.

Энакин закрыл глаза. Все погрузилось в темноту, но Сила различала металлическую рукоять и яркий граненый кристалл. Концентрируясь до тянущей в переносице боли, Энакин заставил меч выскользнуть из ладони Палпатина и разделиться в воздухе на части. Предыдущий кристалл вышел из паза, завис в воздухе и надломился. Черная змейка трещины оплела его, заставляя померкнуть. Он звучал так же, как расходящийся на неровные куски мир вокруг. Энакин помнил, как собирал этот меч, как ждал его тогда Оби-Ван… кристалл взорвался мельчайшей пылью, устилая ей пол, а алый наоборот вспыхнул, обжигая даже закрытые глаза. Энакин чувствовал, как тянутся из солнечного сплетения кровавые нити, питающие камень, забирающие часть души — Энакин бы отдал ее всю сейчас. Предыдущий меч рождался в смятении, но питался верой. Наполнялся завороженным и волнительным будущим. Новый являлся из текущих по щекам слез и сдерживаемого зубами воя.

Кристалл скользнул в паз, крышка захлопнулась.

— Хорошо, — повторил Палпатин.

Двери распахнулись Силой, оглушительно ударяясь о стены. Внутрь вошли магистры Совета — все разом, единым фронтом. В центре строгой линии стояли Винду и Йода. Энакин повернул голову, и оба они замерли, столкнувшись с его взглядом.

Палпатин сложил руки на животе и поднял брови:

— Совет… почти полный состав. Чем обязан?

— Канцлер Палпатин, — голос Винду прокатился по кабинету. — Вы обвиняетесь в предательстве интересов Республики и злоупотреблении властью.

— Много громких слов.

— Я тоже предпочитаю дело, — фиолетовые отблески меча Винду заплясали на его лице.

— Это предательство, магистры, — Палпатин развел руки, приседая в боевую позу. В его руке теперь тоже горел меч. — Заговор против Республики. Покушение на мою жизнь. Хорошо, что хоть кто-то мне верен…

Энакин поднялся по бессловесному приказу. Он все еще стоял спиной к двери и лицом к Палпатину. Рукоять легла в ладонь как продолжение тела.

— Скайуокер… — Винду сбился с решительного тона, и Энакин бросил взгляд через плечо. Винду смотрел на красное лезвие, а не на его лицо. — Скайуокер, отойди в сторону.

— Не сегодня, — процедил Энакин, прожигая взглядом каждого магистра. Готовую к бою Секуру. Хмурого Тийна. Йода уронил клюку и коснулся груди, хватая ртом воздух, но следующим движением стер эту мимолетную, возможно, показавшуюся, слабость и включил меч, заслоняя им глаза и не давая различить их выражения больше.

Волны Силы схлестнулись, вышибая из помещения воздух, разбивая вдребезги стекла окон, разнося в щепки мебель. Мечи кружились в сумраке хищными светлячками, скрещиваясь с треском, и звуки боя стали единственным, что существовало сейчас. Первым пал Тийн — злой колющий удар пропорол его живот, а Палпатин уже был в другом конце комнаты. Энакин присел, уходя от удара меча Колара, и молнии прошили воздух над его головой, обжигая легкие электрическим запахом. Но цели они не достигли, на их пути вырос Винду, принимающий все их на свой меч. Прочно связанным диполем сцепились они с Палпатином, кружа по комнате и сокращая дистанцию. Тело Энакина работало автоматом. Запрограммированным дроидом кружился он, отражая удары, уходя от них, пока перед ним не возник вдруг Йода. Энакин не успевал следить глазами за тем, где оказывался гранд-мастер, и потянулся к Силе, лишь благодаря ей успевая отводить от себя удары. Та вела его, концентрировала на тонком смертоносном столбе света, заставляя перекидывать меч из одной руки в другую, вскидывая его над головой или опуская к полу, и весь мир сузился до этого гудящего лезвия.

Энакин пропустил самый обыкновенный удар по руке когтистой зеленой ногой. Вывернутое запястье взвыло, и прежде, чем рукоять потухшего меча успела стукнуться об пол, на нем сомкнулся блокирующий наруч. Вторая рука, цепь, жжение. Щека больно встретилась с полом, из губы снова потекла кровь. Энакин приподнял, насколько мог, голову.

Молнии все еще неслись в меч Винду, и обоим противникам эта связка давалась с великим трудом. Лицо Винду заливал пот, его колени дрожали, а лицо Палпатина бледнело, морщины становились провалами и кратерами. Рядом с головой Энакина оказалась нога Йоды. Гранд-мастер шел вперед, не меняя боевой стойки, полный решительности.

Сирена взвыла так громко, словно источник был посреди комнаты. Йода покачнулся, прижимая уши. Вскрикнула чувствительная на слух Секура. Винду вздрогнул, и Энакин дернулся, пытаясь вжаться в пол хотя бы одним ухом. Огромные фары несущегося прямо в окно спидера ослепили, и, когда через мгновение зрение начало возвращаться, Энакин смог различить силуэт Палпатина, выпрыгнувшего в окно. Следующий взмах меча пришедшего в себя Винду рассек пустоту, а затормозивший и развернувшийся спидер пыхнул в комнату теперь задними фарами и стремительно уменьшился, уносясь прочь.

— Быстрее! — Винду пронесся мимо, уводя шуструю Секуру за собой и командуя ей, уже бегущей впереди: — Крыша! Ккай, Колар, возьмите транспорт. Не дайте ему уйти!

Энакин смотрел на Корусант в разбитое окно, но мало что видел помутневшим взглядом. Картинка становилась тусклее с каждым мигом, сознание тускнело следом, и Энакин только подгонял его, так он желал этой пустоты. Только облегчения не было и там.

Последнее, что он увидел прежде, чем веки сомкнулись, — это маленькая, снова сгорбленная спина Йоды на фоне окна.

 

* * *

Энакин потерял счет времени, как потерял чувство реальности. Он не знал, сколько прошло минут или часов, что происходило вокруг и что ждало его впереди. Нет. Последнее он знал. Впереди ждала пустота. Что бы ни сделали с его телом и Силой, сознание и душу ждала только угнездившаяся в груди пустота. Он брел, подталкиваемый в спину. Кем-то. Голоса звучали безликими словами из этой пустоты, требуя, бормоча или приказывая. Но в основном рядом с ним все замолкали. Его пустота поглощала и их голоса. Их желание открывать рот. Возможно, за это он был ей даже благодарен.

Колени снова терлись о пол. Энакина бросили там, где когда-то он принял звание джедая. И снова по кругу стоял Совет. Снова мечи их были наготове. Как будто он мог сломать силовые наручники. Как будто ему было, ради кого.

Его меч лежал прямо перед ним.

Они молчали. Энакин хотел бы воспользоваться Силой только затем, чтобы выставить щиты. Не чувствовать те эмоции, которые сухие обыкновенно джедаи лили на него потоком. Непонимание. Страх. Презрение. Все это он глотал, сталкивая в разверзнувшуюся бездну. Те чувства, что не желали никогда уходить в Силу с медитациями, сейчас падали с этого обрыва сами. Чужие. Свои. Вместе с ним.

Дверь распахнулась, и в Зал вбежал кто-то, и этот бег, спешка, стремление всколыхнули все вокруг — таким отчаянным и живым оно было. Словно сдувая пыль с окаменевшего Совета, вбежавший хлопнул дверью. Замерев лишь на миг, он поинтересовался — он, ну конечно, это был он, никто больше не мог быть таким оживляющим:

— А что здесь происходит? — и Энакин опустил голову ниже.

Йода решился заговорить:

— Многое произойти успело в отсутствие твое.

— Возможно. Но Кхлоина сейчас в Залах исцеления, и я вполне заслужил объяснений… происходящему.

Йода навалился на клюку всем весом, делая мелкие шаги к Энакину.

— Прав ты оказался. Палпатин — лишь личиной для Дарта Сидиуса был. Темная сторона дальше власть свою распространила, чем думали мы. Посмотри на ученика своего меч.

Йода поднял рукоять с пола и включил меч, разделяя ярким красным всполохом жизнь Энакина на ту, что была до и что будет после. Ему казалось, что он перестал чувствовать, что внутри все выжгло болью, и ему все равно, но сейчас он с трудом сдерживался от крика «нет», от того, чтобы повалить гранд-мастера на пол, выбить из рук его рукоять и не дать Оби-Вану увидеть. Жалкая часть его души, затрепетавшая от одного звука голоса, та часть, что готова была быть рядом с Оби-Ваном любым способом — пусть даже не единственным нужным, не тем, кто нужен вообще, — эта часть отбивала сердце об решетку ребер.

Но есть шаги за те грани, откуда вернуться не дадут. И именно такой границей был алый столб света. Энакин видел отблески в плитах пола, видел, закрывая глаза, на изнанке век — на изнанке черепа. Внутри себя.

Оби-Ван молчал. Потом подошел ближе и вздохнул.

— Освободите Энакина. Немедленно.

— Ма... магистр Кеноби, — поперхнулся непонимающе Винду. — В каком смысле?

— Освободите Энакина. Он не ситх. Все, что сделано им было, все его поступки — были моим приказом.

Энакин поднял голову и посмотрел на стоявшего уже сбоку Оби-Вана. Уставший, в перепачканной гарью тунике, тот стоял ровно и глядел строго. Не на него, а на Йоду и Винду.

— Все зашло слишком далеко, — продолжил он ровным голосом. — На Цин-Таре детей забирали люди в республиканской форме. История с клонами оказалась нам на руку, но расследование их появления в Галактике зашло в тупик. Где-то был предатель. Во власти. В Ордене. У меня были подозрения. Я приказал Энакину сыграть эту роль.

— И клятву верности ситху принести, м? — Йода выключил меч, возвращая его на пол, но взглядом Оби-Вана не отпустил. Наоборот, ввинтился им глубже, продолжая: — К ногам его склониться и жизнь его защищать, м?

Оби-Ван насупился, глядя исподлобья на гранд-мастера.

— Энакин не мог выйти из роли без моего разрешения. Я не предвидел, что в настолько критический момент окажусь на другом конце Галактики, — его ответный взгляд стал еще тяжелее, и Йода дернул ушами, отворачиваясь, признавая себя побежденным в этом бою. — Он действовал по обстоятельствам. Если у Палпатина были еще люди, они могли попытаться освободить его. Это бы их выдало.

— Гм. — Йода постучал клюкой об пол. — Негоже такие планы за спиной Совета держать.

— Вы правы. Но я боялся, что предателем мог оказаться кто угодно. Лекарь, техник, рыцарь, падаван любого из нас. Я должен был поставить в известность вас, гранд-мастер. И магистра Винду. Простите. — Оби-Ван поклонился, прижимая руку к сердцу.

Йода дернул ушами, взмахивая рукой.

— Не надо. Не до разборок пустых нам сейчас.

— Но Энакин все еще в наручниках, — добавил склонившийся Оби-Ван, приподняв голову, и от его настоятельного и укоряющего тона Энакин вздрогнул. Не снаружи — смог удержаться — а внутри. Все горелое, присыпанное пеплом, задрожало, начиная дышать. Сквозь боль. Сквозь туманящее сознание неверие. Он хотел подползти к мастеру, уткнуться в колени лбом и позволить рвущимся наружу слезам выйти. Но вместо этого он поднял голову и со всем спокойствием, на которое был способен, протянул скованные руки Йоде, вопросительно выгибая ноющую разбитую бровь.

— Представьте, каково это: узнать, что под маской столь близкого тебе человека таился ситх, — вкрадчиво продолжал Оби-Ван. — Столкнуться с предательством того, кому доверял много лет. Но все же удержать лицо.

Энакин сглотнул. Йода пожевал губами, доставая из складок плаща ключ.

— Достаточно ты усовестил уже словами громкими истерзанную душу. Мою, — он сузил глаза, и Оби-Ван покорно приложил пальцы к губам, смолкая. Йода вскрыл наручники и махнул рукой, призывая Энакина встать.

Энакин поднялся, подбирая меч и потирая запястья. Теперь он мог повернуться к Оби-Вану всем корпусом и благодарно кивнуть. Большего не позволяли сверлящие их глаза магистров. Оби-Ван оглядел его и коснулся своего подбородка, словно стирая что-то. Затем снова отвернулся. Энакин тронул свой подбородок и, нащупав шершавые бороздки подсохшей крови, наскоро стер их рукавом.

— Вижу, Энакину досталась вся мощь джедайского правосудия, — Оби-Ван скрестил руки на груди. — Но не вижу здесь Дарта Сидиуса.

— Он смог скрыться, — сухо констатировал Винду. — Полагаем, он сейчас на своем крейсере, но для начала захвата нам уже понадобится разрешение Сената. Мы собрались здесь, чтобы принять решения по всем… возникшим вопросам.

— Что ж, теперь, когда Совет собран в полном составе, — Оби-Ван ткнул ладонью в грудь и затем показал ею на Энакина, — а все недопонимания развенчаны... Что будем делать?

— Почти все сенаторы прибыли к заседанию. Его необходимо собрать прямо сейчас. Вотум недоверия — единственный возможный шаг.

— Лояльные Ордену сенаторы в опасности, — подала голос Секура.

— Их охрана — долг наш, — заключил Йода. — Подготовим с магистром Винду мы к заседанию все, а вам же обеспечить охрану сенаторам надобно. Под контролем также крейсер держите, чтобы ко всему готовыми быть. И прошу с магистром Кеноби наедине оставить нас.

 

* * *

— Кхлоина не в порядке, — без прелюдии сказал Оби-Ван, стоило двери закрыться за последним магистром. — На Мустафаре Дуку проводил эксперименты, выбрав ее своей целью. Не знаю, сможет ли леди Аршвари восстановить ее полностью, но я бы надеялся на это, шансы велики. — Оби-Ван говорил много, но четко. Каждое слово, как мерная бусина, перекатывающаяся под пальцами, позволяла удержать в подобии покоя — хотя бы снаружи — мысли.

— Благодарен безмерно за услугу твою. И за жизнь Кхлоины должен я теперь, — Йода перестал рассматривать полы своего плаща и поднял голову, заглядывая Оби-Вану в лицо. Он собирался не о Кхлоине говорить, лицо его обуревали другие мысли. — Тяжело джедаям пути Света держаться. Не все в силах удержать себя на нем. Но когда не одного себя ведешь, а другого держишь, тяжелей становится вдвойне. Ближе Тьма становится на шаг.

Во рту стало сухо. Оби-Ван не видел смысла объясняться, ведь Энакин ждал за дверью, свободный и оправданный, несмотря на эту речь гранд-мастера. Поэтому он подобрал слова, обкатал их на языке и произнес то, за что единственное держался сам сейчас, в этот вечер:

— Но бросить другого у меня права нет. Не джедаем тогда я буду. Не собой.

Йода зажмурился, кивая, принимая ответ.

— Да пребудет с вами Сила, — добавил он.

 

* * *

Энакин снова замер. Не шевелясь и даже боясь дышать. Он просто ждал, отмеряя каждую секунду тяжелой каплей воды, стучавшей по черепу изнутри. Он боялся, что если сдвинется с места хоть на миллиметр, мир снова качнется и больше не встанет на место. Только когда Оби-Ван вышел из Зала Совета, Энакин отмер, позволяя груди расправиться. Каждый его шаг отдавался в теле разбегающимся по венам испугом, но заслуженным испугом. Оби-Ван смотрел нечитаемым взглядом, и Энакин содрогался, но Оби-Ван все же шел именно к нему.

Оби-Ван встал рядом. Молча. Скрестил руки на груди и заскользил взглядом по внутреннему двору, который гудел тишиной — Колар поспешил увести всех юнлингов в безопасные тайные залы. На небо — туда, где над Корусантом завис хищным грифом темный крейсер, — они не смотрели оба.

— Тебе нужна помощь, — разлепил непослушные губы Энакин, осторожно касаясь разодранной туники там, где запекся грязной коркой след чужого светового меча.

— Это не самая болезненная моя рана, Энакин.

Оби-Ван не отдернул плеча и, пожалуй, это уже больше, чем Энакин мог рассчитывать. Он не убрал руки. Это было выше его сил, хоть и было бы правильно. Впрочем, он не знал, мог ли вообще судить о том, что правильно, после всего, поэтому вел пальцами, отсоединяя аккуратно ткань там, где она вплавилась в рану, чтобы движения рукава не тревожили, не приносили боли. Хотя бы этой ране.

Оби-Ван вздрогнул, но не Энакин был этому причиной — наоборот, Оби-Ван положил ладонь на спину, привычным боевым контактом, разворачивая, заставляя посмотреть все же наверх.

На днище крейсера образовалась ярко-синяя энергетическая пленка. По ней пробежала рябь, а следом появилось изображение Палпатина. Сидиуса, вернее, — от Палпатина в бледном морщинистом лице, прикрытом капюшоном, осталось мало.

— Сенаторы, граждане Республики! С величайшей скорбью вынужден сообщить, что Орден джедаев предал нас. На меня было совершено коварное покушение. Вы можете видеть, как пострадал я… но я готов дальше нести службу на благо Галактики. И защитить вас от нависшей угрозы. Командиры, привести в исполнение приказ шестьдесят шесть!

— Что это значит?

— Я не знаю, — пробормотал Энакин. — Правда, не знаю.

Обрушившиеся на стены Храма выстрелы они услышали даже отсюда.

— Ничего хорошего, конечно же, — сказал Оби-Ван, и с места они сорвались вдвоем.

 

* * *

У Оби-Вана не было плана, но ноги несли его к Залам исцеления. Храм штурмовали клоны, голова Сидиуса пропала, навещав всякого про мирных жителей, которым следует не выходить на улицы, пока все предатели не будут арестованы или устранены. С «арестованы» он явно лукавил: судя по выстрелам, опережавшим появление бойцов, в приказ шестьдесят шесть понятие ареста не входило.

Они прибежали вовремя: запертые двери не выдержали натиска и клоны прорвались внутрь. Оби-Ван почувствовал спиной лопатки Энакина, вжался в них своими и отбил первую бластерную очередь. Каждое падающее тело сменяло два новых клона. Вся армия Корусанта была брошена на Храм и технические корпуса. Энакин взмахнул красным мечом, и выстрелы смолкли. Энакин тут же оттолкнул Оби-Вана себе за спину, закрывая его собой и выставляя меч вместо флага. Клоны замялись, но, переглянувшись, продолжили бой. Нерешительно поначалу, но все настойчивее следом. Энакин отразил все выстрелы, делая сумасшедшие выпады, пытаясь принять на себя все. Оби-Ван подставил ладонь, подхватывая его за талию, придерживая, помогая дотянуться, толкнул в обратную сторону, нырнул под рукой. Синхронными вихрями провернулись они друг вокруг друга снова вжимаясь спинами.

— Мы должны сделать что-то, — процедил Энакин, хватаясь за плечо Оби-Вана, чтобы толкнуться и прыгнуть, проскользнуть между двоих клонов и снести две головы.

— Не пустить их в Залы исцеления для начала, — Оби-Ван отвернулся, доверяя защиту спины Энакину, а сам справляясь в новой волной. Пытаясь. Клоны не могли достать ни одного из джедаев, но меньше их не становилось.

Заблокированные двери вдруг разъехались, пропуская в коридор запыхавшуюся леди Аршвари. Она перебрала щупальцами, сооружая вокруг себя энергетический кокон.

— Слушай иногда своего дурня.

— Попрошу! — воскликнул Энакин, обходя ее кокон, трещавший от выстрелов, и отводя хотя бы часть.

— А кто еще у такого дурня, как он, мог выучиться? — пробормотала она, снимая разбитые очки и сдирая больничную юбку, ограничивающую подвижность щупалец. Оби-Ван выкроил секунду на то, чтобы подарить ей и Энакину — улыбнувшемуся Энакину — укоряющий взгляд. Тот, от которого у Энакина еще сильнее дернулись уголки губ перед следующим ударом, пронзающим белую броню.

В каждой из четырех рук Аршвари загорелось по мечу, и кокон исчез, позволяя ей вступить в бой.

— Вы нужнее не здесь. Своих больных я вам не доверю, идите и займитесь какой-то там Галактикой, как вы любите.

Она вгрызлась в отряд световым буром, заставляя их обратиться только к ней, давая Оби-Вану и Энакину время скрыться.

 

* * *

С галереи второго этажа стало видно, насколько все плохо. Энакин никогда не думал, что Храм джедаев такой маленький и хрупкий. Двери — главные двери, украшенные глубокой резьбой с символами Ордена и Республики — разлетелись картонными обрывками под ударом штурмового тарана. Белые волны маршировали, подступая ближе. Откуда на Корусанте столько войск?.. Словно главный фронт был здесь, а не на Дальних Рубежах. Огонь медленно охватывал фасад, вырываясь из окон взрывающимися всполохами.

Годы планирования. Вечность. Он успел вырасти за то время, пока Палпатин… Дарт Сидиус. Сидиус день за днем готовил все к этому событию. Он должен был предвидеть все в мельчайших деталях, не просто сыграть всеми, как фигурками на своей доске, но и подготовить план для любого развития событий.

Энакин почувствовал нехватку воздуха и обернулся в поисках Оби-Вана. Тот был рядом. Смотрел хмуро и каменно на подбирающиеся к садам отряды. Энакин взял его за локоть, обращая внимание на себя.

— У меня есть план.

Оби-Ван повернул голову медленно, с трудом отлипая от приковавшего к себе боя, где трое выживших джедаев пытались не пустить сминающую количеством, не качеством боя, волну.

— Да?

— Тебе не понравится, — слова выкатились сами, отдавая забытым. Утерянной легкостью.

— Если ты в нем уверен, то сгодится. Я тебе доверяю, Энакин.

Энакин не смог отпустить руку Оби-Вана сразу, замерев в этой секунде, впитывая тепло и вдыхая кислород, которого вдруг стало до кружащейся головы много. Потянул на себя, разворачиваясь и увлекая его в сторону ближайшей комнаты связи.

Захлопнув дверь, он неохотно включил меч. В бою он не задумывался, но сейчас, стоя лицом к лицу с Оби-Ваном, наедине, освещать комнату красным было мучительно. Энакин наскоро глянул из-под упавших на лоб волос на Оби-Вана, но на лице того не отразилось ничего, что заставило бы сердце сжаться. Только ожидание.

— Повернись спиной.

Оби-Ван беспрекословно повернулся. Энакин положил ладонь на его плечо, чтобы контролировать каждый миллиметр своего движения и даже слегка не обжечь кожу между лопатками. Нежную. Взмокшую от боя.

— Замри.

Кончик алого лезвия прожег аккуратную дыру в тунике.

— Ложись здесь.

Оби-Ван также молча лег на пол, раскидываясь в расслабленной и неудобной, но естественной для мертвого человека позе, отворачивая лицо от камеры. Энакина замутило, и он поспешил набрать личный код вызова Палпатина, который тот доверил ему еще год назад. Встав так, чтобы в камеру попадало как можно больше, не выключая меч, он стал дожидаться ответа. Тот последовал очень скоро.

— Ма… — Сидиус кашлянул. Он сидел в своем кресле и разглядывал представшую его глазам картину с приоткрытым ртом. Энакин дышал часто, скаля зубы. — Мальчик мой, что…

Энакин поклонился, с трудом удерживая равновесие.

— Все усложнилось, — он цедил сквозь сжатые будто от усталости и боли зубы, придерживая протез второй рукой. — Мне не выбраться из Храма. Я справлялся… — он дернул плечом, заставляя Сидиуса еще раз обратить внимание на лежащего на полу Оби-Вана, — но их слишком много.

— Клоны решат проблему джедаев.

— И в этом моя проблема. С джедаями я справлюсь и сам, — Энакин с вызовом дернул подбородком, откидывая волосы назад. — Слишком много клонов.

— Они атакуют тебя? Разве твой меч не служит защитой?

— Нет, — замотал головой Энакин, сильнее сбиваясь с дыхания.

Сидиус постучал пальцами по подлокотнику, потер подбородок. Он сомневался, Энакин видел это. Медленно стек он на пол, преклоняя колено, и нервным движением, будто не хотя, чтобы заметили, стер кровь с губ.

— Прошу вас. Я должен быть с вами, если они решат атаковать. Наверняка к крейсеру послали группу — джедаям ведь больше нечего терять! Я должен защитить вас…

— Приказ семьдесят восемь. Это приказ на самоуничтожение, прошитый в клонах. Не дай никому услышать его! Я жду тебя.

Энакин медленно поднял голову, прижимая кулак к сердцу.

— Я приду. Клянусь вам, я приду, — и отключил связь.

 

* * *

Энакин подскочил на ноги и подбежал, протягивая руку. Оби-Ван, не успевший отжаться от пола сам, ухватился за нее, плотно обвивая пальцами предплечье, и позволил помочь себе.

— Вышка трансляций за оперой. Оттуда можно передать изображение на рекламные билборды.

— Мы не можем сделать этого, Энакин. Не джедаи.

— Да. Надеюсь, Падме еще не скачет по крышам в сторону Храма с бластером в руках, и мы застанем ее у себя.

— У Бейла скорее, он должен был собирать свою коалицию перед заседанием.

— Коалицию? — с очень детским непониманием переспросил Энакин.

Оби-Ван грустно улыбнулся.

— Ты мало интересовался происходящим в Сенате, да?

— Я… — Энакин оборвал себя, понимая, что у них нет времени. — Я знаю короткий путь к зданию Сената. Через нижние уровни.

— Никогда не думал, что скажу это, но боюсь, что там сейчас даже безопаснее, чем на улицах. Поспешим!

 

* * *

Бейл и Падме были теми сенаторами, которых Оби-Ван уважал дважды. В первую очередь за их преданную и самоотверженную работу. Во вторую — за послушность в критической ситуации. Падме не выпускала из руки бластер, но держалась за спиной Энакина, следуя всем указаниям. Бейл стрелял хуже и стал их вскрывающими двери руками и глазами. Оби-Ван и Энакин очерчивали мечами круг за кругом, отражая друг друга, отражаясь друг в друге, превращаясь в единую волну, надежно обернувшую сенаторов, медленно провожая их к цели.

Вышка оказалась пуста. Объятая плачем эвакуационной сирены, с дверьми нараспашку и наспех брошенной работой на мониторах. Энакин с Оби-Ваном схватились за створы дверей, захлопнули их и послали по толще металла встречные противофазные волны. Схлестываясь, они мешались, превращая стык двери в сплавленное месиво. Тараном вынесут, но потребуется время.

Лестница — и новые двери. Когда Энакин и Оби-Ван покончили с ними, Бейл уже настроил трансляцию. Оби-Ван ухватил Энакина за плечо, прижимая к стене, вынуждая красться вдоль нее, чтобы не попасться под глаз камеры. Они добрались до окна, обращая свои взоры на ближайший билборд. Прочие, висевшие дальше по улице до самого Храма и дальше в сторону космопорта, уже терялись из виду, но все их подернула рябь, смывающая рекламные вывески. Неоновые банки и шоу сменились двумя решительными лицами.

Бейл стоял в нескольких метрах, и Оби-Ван слышал его не такой уж громкий голос, но смотрел на губы, раскрывающиеся на каждом борде, и чувствовал, как этот голос прокатывается по всему городу, резонируя в груди.

— Корусант! Республика! Сегодняшний день стал настоящим испытанием на прочность для всех нас. Сегодня стало известно, что Верховный Канцлер Палпатин за нашими спинами поддерживал Конфедерацию. Таинственный Лорд ситхов — Дарт Сидиус — обманывал всех нас. Воспользовавшись своей властью, он хотел подорвать ту единственную опору, что искренне верна Республике — Орден джедаев и всех верных им людей. Мы вынуждены дать ему симметричный ответ. Командиры… бойцы… привести в исполнение приказ семьдесят восемь.

Сотни фигурок на проспекте замерли. Сотни фигурок развернули бластеры. Сотни фигурок выстрелили. Сотни фигурок сложились на асфальт. Волна залпов катилась следом за голосом Бейла, оставляя за собой тишину и кровь на белой броне.

Слова — самая страшная сила. Они — медленный яд. Они — острый нож. Они — плазменная торпеда.

По экранам пошли помехи — Оби-Ван скосил глаза и заметил, как Бейл украдкой придавил ногой провод, позволяя Падме, чьи губы мелко дрожали вместе с кончиками пальцев, спрятать голову на своей груди. Оби-Ван втянул носом воздух, смаргивая и возвращая свой взгляд туда, куда ему — защитнику Республики — положено было смотреть неотрывно.

Крейсер Дарта Сидиуса медленно поднимался вверх. Бейл продолжал говорить: о вотуме недоверия Канцлеру и перевыборах, которые должны быть проведены в экстренном порядке на завтрашнем заседании — будничные слова колыхались в воздухе и казались такими чужими, но Бейл произносил их весомо, не давая даже мысленно поспорить с ним, усомниться в них. Свой голос — если бы у Оби-Вана он был в Сенате — он отдал бы без раздумий. Следом заговорила Падме. Пропитанный тоской и затаенным возмущением голос креп, несмотря на влажные глаза. Она передавала сообщение Конфедерации. Тем, кто оказался обманут не меньше. Тем, кто почувствовал себя лишь пешкой в чужой игре, мог пересмотреть свои взгляды и вернуться под флаг Республики. Особые условия перемирия, — говорила она, а Оби-Ван смотрел на уменьшающуюся черную птицу, раскинувшую крылья над Корусантом, и думал о том, что эта война — настоящая война — только начинается.

Там, на борту крейсера, на объятый язвами смерти Корусант смотрел человек, сотворивший все это — их руками и их поступками, — не обвинив, а действительно заставив быть виновными в произошедшем, и у Оби-Вана было так много причин встретиться с ним клинок к клинку. Одна из этих причин так же неотрывно смотрела на проспект, по которому пронеслась смерть. Другая причина сейчас умирала — так казалось Оби-Вану, ведь Республика не могла остаться собой прежней. Но он не был целителем. Здесь ими были другие. Те, что продолжали говорить на камеру, объявляя чрезвычайное положение и отдавая приказы оставшимся в живых отрядам не клонического спецназа.

— Мастер...

Оби-Ван посмотрел на сгорбленные плечи Энакина. Энакина, еще утром этого дня собиравшегося принести клятву верности лорду-ситху. Энакина, с тех пор прикрывшего его своим телом трижды — из тех раз, что он успел заметить и посчитать. В мозгу бились точным пульсом слова, которых от него требовал джедайский Кодекс, джедайские правила…

Но глаза Оби-Вана горели докрасна от вида пламени, пожирающего Храм джедаев. Поэтому он осторожно развел руки и сказал единственное, что должен был, действительно должен был:

— Я здесь, Эни, — и принял Энакина в свое объятие.

Тот провалился в него и уронил к ногам Оби-Вана свой меч. Влажные щеки Энакина горели, обжигая шею, а меч валялся на полу немым укором, обжигая взгляд, мысли. Оби-Ван разрубил рукоятку одним коротким взмахом и снова сомкнул руки кольцом, смотря поверх щекочущих нос кудрей на дым, покрывавший и без того темное небо грязными тучами.

Оказывается, чувство вины и откровенный обман могут привести к спасению тысяч жизней. А глубокая отрешенность от казавшейся мелочной политической суеты обернуться разрушенными домами, храмами. Республикой. Жизнями. Сила бурлила, кипела, вспененная схлестнувшимися потоками. И в то же время она текла мимо, оставаясь тем, чем и была всегда — единым полем, позволяющим прикоснуться к себе любому. Не отдавая предпочтения благим намерениям или темным, она предоставляла каждому самому делать свой выбор и вершить свою судьбу.

И все, что оставалось — это идти по неровному краю, не позволяя себе более закрыть глаза ни медитативным отречением, ни затапливающей до желания мстить злобой. Идти вперед. Знать, кто ты есть. Держать себя. Устаивать на самых кончиках пальцев, несмотря на клокочущую вокруг бурю, бережно удерживая в ладонях то, что осталось от Республики, Сената и от них самих.

Испытание ловкости, которое должен был заново пройти каждый джедай. И, если кровопролитие на Корусанте чему и научило Оби-Вана, так это тому, что удержать равновесие проще, когда ты не один.

 

**Эпилог**

Энакин разминал усталые руки. Бесконечно длинный день тонул в закатных лучах, и Энакин с некоторым удивлением даже смотрел на то, как до сих пор заходит по расписанию солнце, вставшее — надо же — на восточной стороне утром. Жизнь кинула Энакина в шейкер Декса, перетряхнула до хруста костей и вышвырнула назад, а оно катилось себе золотым шаром по небу, освещая непривычно тихий Корусант, и плевать ему было на неотмывающуюся с асфальта кровь или медленно остывающие после с трудом потушенного пожара камни.

Энакин держался на одном только прикосновении, до сих пор лежавшем на его скуле. Вчера — сегодня уже вернее, почти перед рассветом, в тот самый темный час, что скрывает даже звезды, — он сидел здесь же, на широком подоконнике, обняв колени, и смотрел куда-то. Сегодня он понял, что вчера даже обстановку выделенной им комнаты не разглядел, потому что глаза смотрели, но не видели ничего. Перед ними продолжали крутиться полыхающей каруселью застывшие кадры дня. Он стоял на том краю, за который успел не только ногу занести, а шагнуть, и не знал, что говорить тому, кто вытащил. Не за руку даже — за шиворот. Оби-Ван же ничего не ждал. Когда он пришел, после всех разговоров и улаживаний, он с самого порога удивленно воскликнул:

— Эни? Ради Силы, почему ты не спишь? — и Энакин позволил подбородку стукнуться о колено. Глаза сухо щипало, он был уже обезвожен, и поэтому только хрипел:

— Не могу уснуть. — Он бы добавил почему, но Оби-Ван, кажется, и сам знал.

Он подтащил стул и заговорил. О Силе и том, сколько вины бывает не в действиях, а в их отсутствии и в слепоте. О вине Йоды, Винду, своей. Слова текли, а Энакин не сдержался и выдрал из глотки застрявший репьем вопрос:

— Что с ребенком?

— С каким ребенком?

— Твое поручение… ты летал…

— За бывшей ученицей Йоды. Ребенок... — Оби-Ван вздохнул, откидываясь на стуле и прикрывая глаза от осознания. Понять он не смог, но почувствовать, что стоит за вопросом — да. — Ребенок остался у последователей Потенцума.

Энакин вжался в колено лбом. Потенцум. Мустафар. Ученица Йоды. Много. Слишком много и совершенно неважно в эту минуту. Важным было только то, что он усомнился и своими руками разодрал душу в кровь. И если бы только себе. Но вместо всех этих слов, он вдруг выдавил только:

— Я так устал…

— Ну так ложись, — ответил Оби-Ван, массируя плечо и отводя туда, где, оказывается, стояла кровать.

Энакин опрокинулся на спину, смотря на Оби-Вана неотрывно, и тот прижал ладонь к скуле, ниже рассеченной брови. Энакин водил в ответ пальцами по его лицу хаотично, безостановочно и боялся закрыть глаза. Та магия времени, на которую он уповал сутки назад, сейчас казалась ему страшным надвигающимся кошмаром. Он боялся открыть глаза утром и упустить все, увидеть пустой край кровати, но ладонь Оби-Вана прижималась к лицу тепло и убаюкивающе — и Энакину было, к жгучему сожалению, с чьим прикосновением сравнить, — и оно было настолько другим и верным, что Энакин не заметил как уснул, мазнув подушечками по губам Оби-Вана последний раз и уронив руку на грудь. С утра его ждала прохладная от распахнутого окна и жесткая из-за времени — три часа сна не восстановили до конца силы — побудка. Но будил его никуда не девшийся, не раздевшийся даже Оби-Ван все тем же жестом и коротким поцелуем в висок, и Энакин уже был готов плестись к Аршвари для обработки ран. Им предстояло обеспечивать безопасность Сената, ждать судьбоносных решений наготове, а позже — когда шумное спорящее общество согласилось продолжить назавтра — не отдыхать, как сенаторам, а ворочать руины Храма. И весь этот день Энакин прошел с печатью чужой… родной… мягкой — не в коже, а в том, как облегала она лицо, и в том, как менялись глаза Оби-Вана от этого прикосновения, — ладони на щеке.

Сейчас он мял ноющие руки и все еще ощущал ее, хоть Оби-Ван и отлучился вновь.

Когда дверь открылась, Энакин улыбнулся, оборачиваясь. Ощущение прикосновения таяло, но теперь на него смотрел сам Оби-Ван, и это было куда как лучше. Тот был серьезен. По-важному серьезен. Энакин выпрямил спину, стараясь соответствовать.

— У меня есть подарок для тебя, — в руках он действительно держал неприметный сверток.

— Подарок? — Энакин непонимающе шагнул к нему.

Оби-Ван протянул сверток, не меняясь в лице, и Энакин принял его, так и не найдя слов для ответа. Под грубой тряпицей лежал меч. Энакин видел его лишь однажды, и это было больше десяти лет назад, но он узнал эту больше черную, чем стальную рукоять с приметной красной кнопкой и блочно-кольчатым устройством с первого взгляда. Меч Квай-Гона Джинна, который Оби-Ван хранил все эти годы драгоценной реликвией — памятью — сейчас лежал в ладонях Энакина.

— Но… я…

— Так вот как ты себя чувствуешь, когда другой не знает, что тебе сказать? — щеки Оби-Вана тронули ямочки, и Энакин сдался счастливой, хоть и растерянной, увлажняющей глаза улыбке. По случаю подобало преклонить колено или сказать хоть что-то церемониальное, но мысль об этом сейчас вызывала только тошноту, и он просто пробормотал:

— Спасибо.

— Этот меч принадлежал великому джедаю. И я хочу, чтобы он снова принадлежал ему.

Энакин отбросил тряпицу, включая меч, взмахивая им и делая круг. Идеальный баланс и удобство, несмотря на различия в их манерах боя.

— Спасибо, — повторил он уверенней, с довольной и восхищенной улыбкой, и вот этот ответ, кажется, устроил Оби-Вана.

— Да пребудет с тобой Сила, Энакин.

Энакин шагнул еще, сталкиваясь с Оби-Ваном носами.

— Она подводит меня. Я подвожу ее. Часто. Лучше со мной пребудешь ты.

Та печать, что оставляли на лице губы Оби-Вана, была теплее и ярче касаний его ладони.

**Author's Note:**

> За иллюстрацию отдельное спасибо Натит, подарившей мне на День Рождения лучшее, что можно было придумать.


End file.
